Rescued
by PiER
Summary: Harry is rescued at the age of five...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All hail J.K Rowling. I own nothing.

Rescued

The door to Mrs. Figg's home burst open and in strode a furious dark-haired witch carrying an unconscious dark-haired boy in her arms. Wasting no time at all she climbed the stairs, as gently as she could, to Mrs. Figg's spare bedroom where she placed the child on the bed. She brushed his messy hair from his eyes and kissed the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead before she rushed down the stairs again. Ignoring the wide eyed Mrs. Figg she grabbed a handful of powder from a pot on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire barking,

"Poppy Pomfrey!"

She then turned on her heel and quickly joined the unconscious child's side. Moments later a gasp was heard from the doorway and a kind looking, curly haired witch hurried over.

"Is that?"

"Yes, Poppy, it is."

"What happened?"

"All I saw was him being smacked across the floor, cracking his head against the wall rendering him unconscious."

Tears formed in both the witches eyes and while Poppy was scrambling about a bag looking for different potions a thundering voice could be heard booming from below.

"MINERVA MCGONAGALL!"

"I take it Albus doesn't know."

"I think he just found out."

"Well you really should meet him downstairs, him coming up here in such a state will only upset the child."

Minerva McGonagall walked slowly but confidently down the stairs to greet the booming voice. Glaring as she passed Mrs. Figg she couldn't help but notice how the temperature dropped the closer she neared the living room.

"MINERVA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Opening the door she replied sarcastically,

"Well aren't we observant."

"Minerva what in Merlin's name is going on? Please don't tell me what Arabella has told me is true!"

Fighting to control her anger she answered as calmly as possible,

"Well that depends on what Arabella has told you."

"That Harry Potter is lying upstairs unconscious and that _you_ brought him here."

"Well then remarkably she has told you the truth."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"What more do you need to know?"

"How on Earth you came to be here? You told me you were visiting your cousin!"

"And that's the truth, I just neglected to tell you that Arabella Figg is my cousin."

Albus eyes widened and his temper started to grow.

"You mean to say that every Saturday for the past 4 years the cousin you have been visiting is Arabella Figg? And what? It's just a coincidence that she lives right around the corner from Harry Potter?"

"Albus, I have never lied to you and do not intend on starting now. So to answer your question truthfully, yes, every Saturday for the past 4 years I have visited my cousin Arabella so that I could keep an eye on young Harry."

"Minerva I told you to stay away. When he is there he is hidden and magical powers protect him from dark evil. You have jeopardized all that by bringing him here. You have endangered him, put him in harms way."

That was the last straw, her eyes brimming with tears, her lips pursed into a thin line, she snapped!

"How dare you accuse me of deliberately endangering the life of Harry? You of all people should know how much he means to me, I love him like he is my own child, my own flesh and blood! I have sat back in the shadows and watched him grow for years now. I have seen with my own eyes how his own family, yes his _own_ family, Lily's family, mentally abuse him, treat him like he is no better than a dog. They have shown him no love and affection! The only time I have ever seen him smile was on the rare occasions he was left alone in the garden and I snuck up and let him play with me in my animagus form! It broke my heart to sit back and see them destroy him, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! But today they took it one step too far. That big oaf of a man hit little Harry, sent him flying across the room! Well I wasn't about to sit by and do nothing! The magical barricades may protect him from evil but who is to protect him from his own family? Answer me that Albus Dumbledore, the _greatest_ wizard of our time!"

Wincing as she emphasized 'greatest' he answered,

"Even so Minerva you shouldn't have interfered, you should have come to me first."

"What? And let them beat Harry to a pulp? He's five years old Albus! FIVE! No one deserves to be treated like that! There wasn't a minute to lose, I had to get him out of there! And don't think for one second that I am letting you send him back there!"

"Minerva, trust me, he is safest there. Lily's spell is - "

Minerva cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Lily's spell is useless if his own family abuses him! Her spell works through love and they show him no love Albus! Not once in four years have they shown him any ounce of affection!"

"Calm down Minerva, calm down. Are you sure your not overreacting? Are you sure, absolutely positive that his uncle hit him?"

"Albus, a little boy is upstairs lying unconscious with a bruised face how in the name of Merlin do you explain that?"

Minerva seized Albus' hand and led him upstairs. Poppy was leaning over the still unconscious Harry and Arabella was pacing the room, they both looked up when Minerva and Albus entered.

"How is he Poppy?"

"With the proper care he'll be fine. He suffered a slight concussion and I healed the nasty bruise on his right cheek. Upon further inspection I found more bruising on both his wrists. He is also weak and undernourished. Food and plenty of rest is the best treatment for him."

"And he certainly won't be getting that if he returns to the Dursley's!"

All three women turned to Albus and found tears glazing his eyes and their sparkle was replaced with a fire, a fire of fury and rage.

"Minerva I apologize, you did the right thing. I only hope this was the _first_ time this has _ever_ happened. How _dare_ they! He will never have to go back there again! EVER! My only regret is placing him there in the first place, my only thought was to keep him out of the clutches of evil, never once did I think that the evil would be his family!"

He walked over to Harry, kissed his head and whispered,

"Please forgive me Harry, if I'd have known…"

With a small pop he was gone.

"Where do you think he has gone?" Arabella quietly asked.

"4 Privet Drive." Minerva said through clenched teeth.

"Did you see the look in his eyes? Now I know why he is the only one You-Know-Who is afraid of. Heaven help the Dursley's." Poppy murmured.

Minerva's head snapped up and she fixed Poppy with a glare that would freeze fire.

"They deserve anything that happens to them! They brought this upon themselves. I wish I was there now, I would hex them into oblivion!" Minerva hissed angrily.

Before an argument could erupt the small boy in the bed started stirring. Slowly his eyes opened and he blinked a few times trying to determine his whereabouts. Minerva leapt to his side and soothingly said,

"Shh Harry, it's alright, nobody's going to hurt you. Your safe now Harry, shh."

He shuddered at her touch, yanked the covers and scurried into the corner curling himself into a ball. He was petrified, unsure of his surroundings and company.

"It's alright Harry, you remember me don't you Harry? I'm Mrs. Figg remember? I've babysat you a few times. I'm the crazy old lady with all the cats."

Shaking he looked up and recognized her. He smiled slightly, somewhat relieved to see a familiar face.

"That's it Harry dear, you remember me. There is no need to be scared, you're safe now, no one's going to hurt you."

Still curled up in a ball, memories came flooding back and Harry started to cry. Minerva being closest quickly drew him into a hug. Rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort into his ear. Rocking him back and forth while he buried his head in her shoulder and bawled his eyes out. It broke the three women's hearts to see the young five year old so upset. They were all at a loss for words and unsure of what to do. Luckily he dozed off in Minerva's arms and as she was tucking him back under the covers they heard a pop from downstairs announcing the return of Albus.

A/N: I'm new to the whole fanfiction writing buisness. This is my first time righting anything other than oneshot. Please review, I need constructive critisism. Should I continue? I've written a few more chapters should I post them? I know the title is rubbish, any suggestions? Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All hail J.K. Rowling, I own nothing.

Rating: K

Rescued

Chapter 2

While Arabella put the kettle on the two witches rounded on Albus.

"Well? What happened?"

Exhausted, Albus collapsed in an armchair near the fire and answered,

"Let's just say that they will never breath a bad word about Harry ever again."

The two witches glanced at each other, both wanting to know more but knew they shouldn't push the Headmaster further. They could still feel the anger radiating off his body.

"If they so much as look in his direction I'll…"

Albus leant across and gently patted Minerva's hand.

"That's quite alright Minerva, I've taken care of it."

The arrival of tea put an end to the discussion and Arabella voiced the next question everyone was dieing to ask.

"What will happen to little Harry now?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at Albus and he sighed. Truthfully he answered,

"I don't know."

"But any wizarding family in the world would gratefully raise the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Yes Poppy but we must put Harry's best interest first. Like Minerva pointed out to me he is only five. He's famous and he doesn't even know it, I doubt he even remembers the reason for being famous."

"He needs to be surrounded by people who care for him and love him. Albus he needs to be around his own kind. We can't place him in the care of other muggles, I won't let you."

"Minerva I would never send him to a family who doesn't love him, I won't ever make that mistake again. We all know what can happen to wizards who grow up unloved…"

All four nodded their heads, _Tom Riddle_.

"…you're right when you say he needs to be around his own kind, muggles don't have the power to protect him as we can. In fact there are few witches and wizards who are powerful enough."

"Who will take care of him Albus?" Poppy asked expecting Albus to answer but to everyone's surprise Minerva did instead.

"I will."

All eyes stared a Minerva in disbelief.

"Minerva - "

She cut him off.

"I love him Albus, I love him like my own flesh and blood! My mind is made up and it is no longer up for discussion. I can still remember the expression on his innocent face when we placed him on the step of 4 Privet Drive all those years ago. His large, green, pleading eyes peeping out from under the bundle of blankets has haunted me for four years. Now I have a chance to make it up to him and I won't let him down. I'll take care of him!"

"Minerva - "

This time Arabella cut him off.

"Albus ,you said yourself only a powerful witch can care for him. Minerva is the most powerful witch I know!"

"Arabella's right and if he comes to stay at Hogwarts he'll be surrounded by powerful witches and wizards including yourself! And do I not recall you once saying that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world?" Poppy added.

"No! As much as I want to I can't allow it. He may well be surrounded by powerful witches and wizards but he will also be surrounded by helpless and innocent students!"

Poppy continued,

"Albus, think about it, he'll be starting there soon anyway."

Poppy's words left Albus deep in thought. He was weighing up his options.

_I know she's right he will be starting in a few years anyway. But Minerva? No, why would she want to take care of Harry? Is she not content with her life as it is? Surely Poppy is more the mothering type…but Minerva loves Harry with all her heart. _

With that thought a strange feeling was taking over, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Jealousy.

_What's the matter? Pull yourself together old man! You can't seriously be jealous of a five year old! Stop it right now! Think of Harry! You know Poppy and Arabella are right. Minerva and Hogwarts are just what Harry needs! If you won't do it for Harry do it for your own selfish needs, do it to please Minerva, think of how happy it will make her._

"Minerva, are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I promise not to let it interfere with my duties at Hogwarts so I can see no other reasons as to why you should object, unless you see me as an unfit guardian."

"Minerva my dear, I believe you will be a wonderful - "

Before he could finish Minerva had changed into a tabby cat and gone bounding up the stairs. The other three quickly followed and soon heard what Minerva's acute hearing had picked up on, Harry Potter crying.

When Harry saw the familiar, grey, tabby cat he immediately stopped crying, scooped the cat up and started rubbing her.

"Pretty kitty, please don't leave me, pretty kitty."

Realizing that now was not an appropriate time to disturb, the other three adults waited outside with their ears pressed to the door.

Purring the tabby encouraged Harry to go on.

"I'm scared kitty, scared! Uncle Vernon…he…"

Harry couldn't control his sobs and no amount of purring could console him. So Minerva jumped from his lap and transformed back into her human self. Fortunately Harry didn't notice, his eyes were welled up with tears and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Carefully Minerva wrapped her arms around him so as not to startle him.

"It's alright Harry, you don't have to be scared anymore. Shh, there there darling, it's alright."

Wrapping his arms around her neck tightly he once again buried his head in her shoulder and cried. His little body was trembling he was so scared so Minerva did her very best to comfort him. She rocked him back and forth, tracing unseen circles on his back singing a lullaby. Slowing he began to calm down and then he became aware of the fact that he was hugging a complete stranger. Granted she was a kind and caring stranger but a stranger nonetheless. Minerva felt him tense, Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table then backed away. He once again curled into the corner only this time he kept his eyes on Minerva, peering at her over his knees.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm Mrs. Figg's cousin."

Harry eyed her skeptically.

_Why is she being so nice? What does she want? I didn't mean to make Uncle Vernon angry. Is she here to take me away? Oh no, Uncle Vernon warned me they'd come and take me away if I was bad. He said they'd take me away to a horrible place for horrible children!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make Uncle Vernon angry, I promise never to do it again. Please take me back, I'm sorry, _really_ sorry!"

Minerva just stared at him. Completely shocked.

_He wants to go back? Why on Earth would he want to go back?_

"I'm not a bad boy really I'm not. Please, I don't want to go to the horrible place for horrible boys. I'm sorry, really I am."

_Horrible place for horrible boys? What ever is he on about?_

Then it dawned on her.

_This is some cock-and-bull lie Dursley has fed him!_

"Harry, it's alright. You have nothing to apologize for. You're a wonderful, terrific, good, little boy. Uncle Vernon is the one who has behaved badly."

Harry's eyes widened when she said this.

"You don't have to worry or be scared anymore, you don't ever have to go back to your Uncle ever again."

Confused he asked,

"Where will I go?"

_Did Albus agree? Oh Merlin I hope he did but what if he didn't? Do I care? Since when have I needed his approval? – Since he became your professor in year six!_

Pushing that thought aside she continued,

"Well Harry, how would you like to come and live with me?"

_I love this child not even the _great_ Albus Dumbledore can stop me!_

"I don't know you, are you here to take me away to that horrible place for horrible boys?"

"No Harry, like I said you are a _good_ boy. You deserve a happy life."

_This is breaking my heart. I just want to take into my arms and promise him everything is going to be OK._

"Are you sure you're not here to take me away to that horrible place?"

_He's having trouble trusting me, is it surprising?_

"I'm sure Harry."

"So why are you here?"

"To ask you if you want to come and live with me."

"Where do you live?"

_Where do I live? Hogwarts? Yes, Hogwarts is my home. I won't be the first professor to have a child. Granted none of them have lived in the castle but then again none of their children have been Harry Potter!_

"I live in a beautiful castle faraway from here."

_I can make this work, with or without Albus' help._

"Are you a queen? Where's your crown?"

Chuckling she assured him she wasn't a queen, princess or royalty of any other kind.

"So why do you live in a castle?"

"The castle is a school and I am a teacher there."

"Oh, I don't like school. The kids are nasty to me because I wear glasses, Dudley's old clothes, my hair is messy and they call me lightning head!"

"This is a school for older kids, you won't have to start there until your 11 years old. I promise you the kids won't make fun of you for wearing Dudley's clothes_ (they'll be the first things to go) _and as for your hair and glasses, well, your father was the same!"

"You knew my dad?"

Harry looked up at Minerva, shock clearly written on his face.

"I was your father's teacher."

"So he went to this school?"

"Yes and so did your mother."

"You knew my mum as well?"

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Yes Harry and you have her eyes."

"What's this school called?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What's witchcraft and wizardry mean?"

"It's means my dear that only witches and wizards can go to that school."

Harry jumped to his feet and looked about the room nervously.

"Are you a witch?"

As soon as he said those words he clapped his hands across his mouth and his eyes widened in fear.

"Yes Harry, I'm a witch just like you mother was. Your father was a wizard."

Backed up against the wall he whispered,

"Can you do magic?"

Again his hands sprang to cover his mouth. Minerva raised her eyebrows unsure of what to make of his reaction.

"Yes Harry, would you like me to show you?"

Harry merely nodded.

Minerva stood up from the bed transformed into a cat, pranced around the room, let Harry rub her then transformed back.

* * *

The other three stood on the landing not wanting to disturb the scene taking place in the bedroom so they spoke in hushed tones. 

"Albus! Who better to care for Harry than Minerva?"

_Just listen to her in there, bless them._ Poppy thought.

"He needs a powerful guardian, I'd recommend you but…well…you're Headmaster and all…"

_Albus? A father? Take care of a child? Never, he's too much of a child to take care of one himself! Besides, he has far too much to do as Headmaster, though I don't doubt his love for the child but Harry needs stability, structure, Minerva!_

Albus raised his eyebrows at Arabella's comment.

"And what does that have to do with anything? Do you consider me unfit to be Harry's guardian Arabella?"

_Oh Merlin, I've stuck my foot in it now!_

"Of course not you old fool, just that you're busy and besides, I think he needs a mother."

"A mother? Minerva a mother? I know she cares about the boy but...well…"

_I can't believe what I'm hearing, he can't honestly believe Minerva an unfit mother!_

"Albus how dare you! I believe she'd make a fine mother, you haven't seen her with children besides her pupils. She's a brilliant aunt and will make a fine mother, just what young Harry needs."

Poppy on the other hand could see straight through Albus façade. _He's scared of losing her, he's jealous a five year old will take her away! That's it! It must be! There's no other explanation because we all know Minerva is more than qualified and just looking at her with Harry you can tell how much she loves the boy._

"He needs a family, a stable environment. He needs Hogwarts." Poppy stated and neither of the other two could argue.

"The child has been put through far to much already…"

"Yes, I realize that Arabella, thank you for pointing it out." Albus snapped but continued, "Perhaps the Bones family could take him in or even - "

This time Poppy interrupted,

"Don't be so foolish Albus, can't you see that Minerva's mind is made up? And we all know what happens when her mind is made up..."

All three heads nodded in agreement.

Poppy persisted,

"Albus, she is going to do this with or without your help. I know she would prefer your help though she may never admit it."

_Do I have what it takes to help her? Merlin knows Minerva has what it takes to raise him by herself but do I not want to be included? Is this really a good idea?_ Albus thought.

"But I must ask ladies, is she really up to this? And we will have to work something out for when she has classes to teach."

"Albus! Whatever do you mean '_work something out'_, you're the HEADMASTER! Why are you so against this?" Poppy demanded cocking an eyebrow.

_This should be interesting_ both women thought.

"Well, uhm…it's just…" _Think old man think! Say something, anything!_ "…will she have enough time?" _Is that the best I could come up with?_

Panicking a little he continued, "I mean is it in Harry's best interest? Who will look after him during the daytime when she has classes to teach?"

"Minor technicalities." Arabella muttered.

Poppy however answered,

"You."

_Me? Whatever is she on about?_

_Him? Merlin's beard she better explain._

"You, Albus. He needs a father figure and I believe you're the man for the job. You can look after him during the day and tend to your headmaster duties in the evening. Minerva can carry on teaching and look after Harry in the evening. Any other problems you have the rest of the staff to turn to."

_There that shut him up!_

_How do I argue with that?_

Before anymore could be said a scream was heard and seconds later a manic child burst past leaving the three momentarily stunned.

A/N: Righty Oh, second chapter. So what do you all think? Is it really going anywhere? If it is, is it all going to fast? I've tried to slow it down and include a few thoughts trying to explain their feelings. But I'm a beginner and value any advice and opinions you have. Please review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Rescued

Chapter 3

At first Harry was shocked but he pet the cat nonetheless. However when she turned back into a witch she startled him to say the least. He threw his arms in the air and started yelling, he jumped off the bed desperately searching for a way out. He found the door, yanked it open, ran past the three people standing outside and screamed all the way down the stairs.

Minerva was shocked. Never in a million years did she expect him to react that way. Albus was the first of the three eavesdroppers to come to his senses. He came bustling into the bedroom demanding that Minerva explain herself.

"He asked me to do some magic so I showed him my animagus ability."

"Well he is obviously overwhelmed we best find him. Poppy, Arabella come on help us find him."

After having searched the closet and the living room Albus headed into the kitchen. Hiding under the table was Harry. Albus took off his hat, bent down and crawled under the table to join him. Harry just stared in awe.

"I know who you are." Harry finally managed to say.

Albus raised his eyebrows in amusement and asked,

"Oh you do, do you? Who am I then?"

"You're Merlin of course!"

_Merlin? Haha, bless his little heart, how could I ever deny him anything? I'm a foolish old man who has finally come to his senses._

Laughing Albus answered,

"I may be old but I'm not _that_ old!"

"Of course you're Merlin! You're a wizard aren't you?"

Albus nodded eager to see where his train of thought was leading.

"And you're old, you have white hair and a big long white beard don't you?"

_I can see why Minerva has fallen in love with him._

Again Albus just nodded in agreement.

"And I bet you live in a castle?"

"I do."

"Well then you must be Merlin!" Harry said as if what the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Harry but I'm not Merlin."

Harry scratched his head in confusion.

"Well if you're not Merlin then who are you?"

Holding out his hand Albus introduced himself.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Shaking his hand Harry replied,

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you again Harry but do you think maybe we could continue this conversation elsewhere? Only my back is starting to ache having to crouch so low."

"Of course Mr. Headmaster Dumbelton Sir."

Giggling Harry helped Albus up.

"Minerva, Poppy, Arabella! I've found him! We're in the kitchen!"

The three ladies came rushing into the kitchen. Minerva scooped Harry up into a hug and squeezed him tightly, Poppy pinched his cheeks and Arabella patted the top of his head.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! Are you all right? Why did you run off? Did I scare you? Oh I'm so sorry if I did! Are you all right Harry? Harry? Harry? Harry, answer me!"

"I…can't…breath…squashing…me!"

Letting go immediately Minerva apologized whilst everyone else just laughed. When Harry caught his breath he asked Minerva,

"Are you the same kitty cat that I play with when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aren't looking?"

"Yes Harry, that's me."

Turning to Albus Harry asked,

"Are you the frog I caught the day before yesterday?"

Laughing Albus heartily answered,

"No Harry, I can honestly say I am not the frog you caught the day before yesterday. Unfortunately I do not posses the ability to turn into a frog."

"Oh."

"Before you ask anymore questions I want you to eat something. My name is Poppy Pomfrey by the way."

"Yes I am hungry Miss Poppy Pomfrey."

With that Albus clapped his hands and an array of sandwiches appeared on the table along with goblets full of pumpkin juice. Harry squealed with delight!

"You can call me Aunt Poppy dear, now eat up!"

Arabella pulled out a chair and Harry sat himself down.

"Thanks Mrs. Figg."

"Your welcome Harry."

"Now Harry, which sandwich would you like? Cheese, ham, jam, chicken, peanut butter…?"

"Cheese please Miss Merva Mc..Mc…Miss Merva."

Handing him a cheese sandwich she explained that her name was Minerva McGonagall.

"Sorry."

"That's alright Harry."

Sensing he boy's embarrassment Poppy suggested,

"Why don't you just call her Aunt Minerva?"

"Or Aunt Min." Mrs. Figg added.

Little Harry just looked confused, realizing the best medicine is laughter the medi-witch decided to at least bring a smile to his face.

"Minnie?" Poppy giggled knowing full well how much Minerva hated nicknames.

Cocking on Arabella countered,

"Or Merv."

"Aunt Mac?"

"MacGee"

"Tabby?"

"Kitty."

"Cat."

"KittyCat"

"Kit-Kat."

"Or…"

"Alright that's enough Poppy and Arabella, you know how I detest ridiculous nicknames!"

"What do other kids call you?" Harry asked.

"Professor?" Poppy laughed.

"Poppy don't be so silly, Min's niece and nephews call her Auntie Min or Aunt Minnie." Mrs. Figg explained.

"I know that Bella I'm only joking!"

"Aunt Minnie it is then!" Albus stated, trying to break up the little quarrel.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to call her Aunt Merv, Harry? I think with time she will grow to love that name."

"I can see Rolanda has finally rubbed off on you." Minerva commented dryly.

"Maybe I should stick to Aunt Min, Aunt Poppy." Looking up at Minerva expectantly.

She simply smiled, it warmed her heart to hear him address her as Aunt.

_She is beautiful when she smiles…_

"That's my boy Harry, now eat up!" Albus said ruffling Harry's hair.

In between mouthfuls Harry inquired

"Do you live at the castle as well Aunt Poppy?"

"Yes Harry I do, I'm the school medi-witch."

"Medi-witch?" Harry asked puzzled.

"She's the school nurse." Mrs. Figg explained.

"Oh. Is that why you're dressed funny?" Harry asked spitting cheese everywhere.

"Harry, it's not polite to speak with your mouth full."

"Sorry Aunt Minerva." Harry apologized sheepishly.

"There, there my boy that's quite alright, I do it all the time and Minerva always scolds me for it." Albus reassured him. "So Harry, would you like to come and live with us at Hogwarts?"

_Is Albus suggesting Harry stay at Hogwarts? Merlin's beard what happened when I was comforting Harry? What have I missed?_

_So he has finally come to his senses, thank Merlin!_

_I knew he'd listen to me, young Harry has managed to worm his way into Albus heart already._

"I'm not sure, what's it like?"

Poppy quickly answered,

"Oh Harry dear, you'd love it there. There's a quidditch pitch where I'm sure Rolanda will be more than happy to teach you to fly but then again I'm sure you're a natural taking after your father…"

"Fly? Aunt Poppy what do you mean? Could my dad fly? And what's kwidicht?"

"She means flying on a broomstick Harry. Quidditch is a sport where you fly about on a broomstick, your father was a brilliant quidditch player." Minerva answered.

"As were you Minerva if I remember correctly."

Minerva blushed slightly at Albus comment while Poppy and Arabella exchanged a knowing glance.

"Do you think I could be a quidditch player too?" Harry asked his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course Harry, I'm sure you can be anything you want to be so long as put your mind to it." Minerva assured him.

"Can I be a wizard?"

Albus answered this question.

"Harry my boy, you _are_ a wizard."

Harry eyed him skeptically.

"If I'm a wizard how comes when the other kids pick on me I can't turn them into bats and snails?"

"That's because you haven't learnt how to yet." Albus said with a mischievous grin.

"Albus! Don't put ideas into his head!" Minerva said in a rather harsh, motherly tone of voice.

"Will I be able to turn into a cat just like you Aunt Min?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Perhaps little one, perhaps. Your father could turn into a large, proud stag."

For a brief moment Harry's eyes lit up with excitement only to be abashed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the right Harry Potter."

His eyes welled up with tears.

"Whatever do you mean Harry?"

"I can't be the Harry Potter you're looking for because if my Mum and Dad were a witch and a wizard they wouldn't have died in a car crash. They would have used magic to save themselves."

The four adults looked at each other in confusion. Minerva was the first to realize it was another one of Dursley's lies.

"Is that what your Aunt and Uncle told you happened to your parents?" Minerva gently asked.

In between sobs Harry managed,

"Yes…and…they ended up…with me…useless…so…are you going…to…send…send me…send me back?"

Minerva couldn't bear to see him cry, she got up walked around the table and sat him in her lap. For the third time that day Harry cuddled close to her and let her console him. He found her soft voice, gentle hands and lavender smell comforting.

The other three adults sitting at the table were all thinking the same thing _She's a natural._

"If he is to enter our world he has to know what happened." Poppy whispered.

"Alas Poppy I'm inclined to agree with you, this is one heartache we cannot spare him."

Minerva simply nodded wondering where to start.

"Harry honey, there is something we need to tell you."

Harry just continued to cry,

"I don't…I can't…please…don't send me...b-b-back!"

Rocking him back and forth Minerva replied,

"I've told you Harry, you don't ever have to go back there again. You can come stay with me. Poppy and Albus live there too, you can see them everyday. Would you like that Harry?"

Minerva couldn't help but glance at Albus for confirmation. She beamed when he nodded his head, looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

But Harry just carried on sobbing, not daring to believe them.

"Harry my boy, I believe you'll like it at the castle. There are lots of things for you to do. There are hidden passageways to be explored and I'm sure the ghosts, Argus and Mrs Norris will teach all the secrets they know about the castle. In the summer you can go swimming in the lake with the giant squid. In the winter you can have snowball fights with our friendly half-giant, Hagrid and his dog Fang. I'm sure Rolanda can't wait to take you flying. You can come play with me in my office anytime you want and I have an endless supply of lemon drops that I am more than happy to share."

"Albus is right Harry, and you can come and visit me in the Hospital Wing whenever you want! But only on social visits mind, don't you dare come because you have injured yourself mister! I won't hear of it …let's just hope you take after your mother in that sense."

"And Harry don't tell your Aunt Min but I'll show you the shortcut to the kitchen. The house-elves will make you any snack you like!"

Harry had stopped crying as soon as the Headmaster mentioned ghosts but when he mentioned house-elves, well curiosity got the better of him.

"What's a house-elf? And did you say ghosts? Are they mean and scary? A giant squid, is that like an octopus because I read about them in school once? And a giant! WOW!"

The three adults chuckled at the child's awe.

"So does that mean you would like to come and live with us?" Minerva asked hopefully.

Harry's awe faded and disappointment filled his eyes.

"I would love to but I'm not the right Harry."

Poppy whispered once again,

"He has to know what happened."

Albus looked at Minerva, her eyes shone with unshed tears. He decided to take it upon himself to tell little Harry.

"Harry, there is something you need to know."

"What's that the Mr Headmaster Dumbly Sir?" Harry tearfully asked.

"Well first of all, please don't call me Mr Headmaster Sir, it makes me feel so old. Just Albus or you can call me Uncle Albus or, if you'd rather, Uncle Dumbly as you so sweetly put it." Albus said smiling.

"OK, Uncle Albus."

"Uncle Alby?" Poppy interjected but everyone chose to ignore her.

"Now secondly Harry, I have something very important to tell you."

With this he shifted in Minerva's lap so he was sitting upright looking straight at Albus.

"Well Harry, a long time ago there lived an evil dark wizard. He called himself Lord Voldemort."

Poppy, Minerva and Arabella shuddered.

"He was a bad, bad wizard Harry, he killed and tortured people. Those were dark times my boy, dark times. Many tried to stand up against him but most were killed. Then one night Voldemort tried to kill a family. First he killed the father who fought ever so bravely and then he killed the mother as she tried to protect her baby boy whom she loved so very much. However, when the evil wizard tried to kill their little baby boy he couldn't. The mother's love was so great that it protected her baby and the spell Voldemort cast backfired vanquishing him."

"What do you mean vanquishing? What does that mean?" Harry interrupted.

"Well my boy, Voldemort was vanqished, that means he was defeated. He was conquered and the dark and terrible days were over."

All eyes were on Harry to see if he managed to piece together the information.

"Wow, a _baby_ managed to win! A baby defeated the bad, bad wizard! He was lucky his mum loved him so much!"

"Yes Harry, he was very lucky. Both his mother and father loved him more than anything in the world, they were willing to die for him." Minerva said hugging the boy reassuringly.

"I wish I was loved like that." Harry mumbled.

Minerva gasped, hugging him even tighter.

"Oh Harry, dear Harry." Poppy whispered.

"Harry honey, the dark lord was defeated four years ago."

Harry turned in Minerva's lap, eyebrows furrowing in confusion unsure of what that meant.

Looking him square in the eye Minerva asked,

"Harry what else happened four years ago?"

Minerva watched as the child's face changed from puzzlement to realization.

"My Mum and Dad died!"

"Yes Harry, so do you know what that means?"

"I'm the same age as the boy Uncle Albus talked about, the boy-hero!"

Minerva bit her lip, looked up at Albus then at Poppy and Arabella.

"Harry, you _are_ that boy. You're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I-I-I'm…n-n-no!" Harry gulped looking from one nodding face to another. "B-b-but how?"

Minerva looked at Albus, unsure of how to answer.

"Your mother and father loved you so much, when your mother died to save you she used ancient magic, her love protected you. It made it impossible for Voldemort to harm you."

Harry looked up at Minerva confused.

"The only mark he left was your scar. Have you never wondered how you got such an unusual scar on your forehead?"

Unable to express his emotions any other way Harry began to cry.

_So my Mum and Dad _did_ love me! They loved me so much they died! Me, as a baby killed a bad, evil wizard! And now these strangers want me to live with them in a castle with a squid!_

Harry looked at Minerva, teary green eyes met another pair of teary green eyes. _Can I trust her?_

He looked around the room, this time his teary green eyes met a pair of sparkling blue. As soon as they locked eyes, Harry felt calm, reassured, at ease. _Can I trust him?_

"Ah I suppose you are wondering if you can trust us. How do you know we are telling the truth?"

Harry eyes grew wide in surprise. That was exactly what he was wondering!

"I'm sorry my dear boy but there is no way we can prove we are telling the truth, you just have to trust us."

"Harry honey, we all love you dearly, we knew your parents and we knew you as a baby. I've sat in the shadows and watched you grow. It's time for you to come home. What do you say Harry, would you like to live with me and the others at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at Minerva, both pairs of eyes full of tears; he could tell she loved him. He hugged her and caught Albus' eye. He wasn't sure why but he trusted Albus. When he turned his head to the left he saw Poppy and Arabella. They were both smiling and he thought they both seemed very kind. _Aunt Poppy's funny and Mrs. Figg is a bit strange but very nice._

"Aunt Minnie, I'd love to come and stay with you."

This made Minerva the happiest witch in the world! She squeezed him so tight she needed to be reminded to let the child breath.

With that Albus got up off his chair and said,

"Well then Harry it's off to Hogwarts we go!"

A/N: Well thanks for all the reviews! I never imagined so many would be interested in reading anything I had to write! Please continue to review and tell me what you think. I'm still worried about the tempo; actually I'm worried about the whole thing! Any advice you may have is appreciated. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All hail the almighty J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Rescued

Chapter 4

As Minerva, carrying Harry, stepped into the fireplace and disappeared Poppy pulled Albus to one side.

"Arabella could you give us a minute, there's something I need to discuss with Albus…in private"

Arabella scurried away and Albus turned to Poppy, eyebrows raised in question.

"Is something the matter Poppy?"

"Albus" Poppy frowned. "You have no problems with Harry staying at Hogwarts, do you?"

"No my dear, I realize it's in everyone's best interests. I myself am looking forward to having him there. I know I was foolish but you showed me the error of my ways."

Poppy wasn't satisfied.

"You do realize that Minerva loves her life at Hogwarts, loves teaching, but that she loves Harry even more and would not hesitate to give it all up for the little one."

Albus was slightly taken aback by her statement.

"Why yes Poppy but I'm not asking her to give it all up. She _and_ Harry are both welcome at Hogwarts."

"Yes but Albus, this is going to be extremely difficult. She has enough on her plate with her positions as transfigurations professor, head of house and deputy headmistress. Now she has a child to care for as well. She'll need help."

"I know Poppy, I know and I am more than happy to help her."

"I'm very glad to hear that but this is Minerva we're talking about. She doesn't accept help willingly."

"Yes but she loves little Harry, she would never let her pride get in the way."

Poppy looked him up and down with an unreadable expression. Albus waited patiently and was slightly surprised when she suddenly sighed.

"You have no idea why she is doing this, do you?"

Albus was lost for words. _Whatever does she mean?_

"Minerva feels guilty."

Albus eyes widened in shock.

"Guilty? Whatever for? If anyone should feel guilty it should be me. I was the one that left Harry with the Dursley's."

"Albus," Poppy began hesitantly. Her voice soft and eyes kind. "Minerva came to me the night you left little Harry on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive. She was distraught, crying her eyes out; I've never seen her in such a state. She was ever so upset; refusing to believe Lily was gone. She just cried and cried for hours. Lily was like a daughter to her. Minerva took Lily in when her parents died in her fifth year and that dreadful sister wiped her hands of her. Minerva was there for her graduation, her wedding, the day they bought their house in Godric's Hollow and the day Harry was born."

Albus eyebrows rose so high they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"I knew they were close but not _that_ close."

"Albus I'm not finished."

He nodded silently.

"Minerva became Lily's mother figure so naturally she became somewhat of a grandmother to young Harry. Having to leave him on the doorstep of people who disowned him, hated him for everything he was, well that was just too much for Minerva. She completely broke down. She withdrew into herself and decided the only way to never get hurt again was to never let anyone get too close to her. You've seen how she is, she holds everyone at arms length, hides behind an ice queen exterior allowing exceptionally few to see past her façade."

Albus was speechless, the more Poppy spoke the more his heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

"She made me promise to never tell a living soul of her breakdown. I dread to think what she would do to me if she found out I told you."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because Albus, no matter what Minerva says, she's lonely. She longs for a family; she longs for that special someone. She views it as her duty to take care of little Harry. Did you never find it strange that Arabella offered to give up her life in Hogsmeade to come live with muggles and keep a watchful eye over Harry?"

Poppy could see the wheels inside Albus' head were beginning to turn.

"Minerva begged Arabella to move here and watch over Harry. If Arabella lived close by then Minerva would be close by. Like I said, she feels responsible for little Harry. I have no doubt she'll be a fine mother but Harry needs a _family_, _Minerva_ _needs_ a _family_."

Poppy paused for a second to see if Albus understood where this conversation was heading but his face still wore a look of shock, no hint of recognition.

"Albus, I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same way she looks at you though she will never willingly admit it."

"Poppy I-I-I…"

"Albus be there for her, be there for Harry, they both need you. Don't push her away! You must be gentle, careful and patient. I don't think Minerva ever really got over the deaths You-Know-Who caused. It will take time but she is healing. You saw the way she smiled when Harry sat in her lap I haven't seen her smile like that since before the war. She's opening up, slowly but surely."

"Poppy I assure you she is the most precious thing in the world to me. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her."

"Mess this up and not only will you have succeeded in pushing her away for good but I will come after you with a butcher's knife!"

On any other occasion Albus would have laughed but he knew Poppy wasn't joking.

A/N: Short I know, probably not even necessary but like Alorkin pointed out "it's nice to see the 'infallible' Albus Dumbledore get taken down a peg or two" and I'm inclined to agree. Ariti wondered if there was any background story to Minerva/Harry relationship. I like to think there is and well, I suppose that's how this chapter was born!

Thanks for all the reviews but there is always room for improvement so constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.

Don't worry in the next chapter Harry will finally be at Hogwarts.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all hail J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 5

The sight that greeted Albus when he stepped out of the fireplace into his office warmed his heart. Minerva was asleep on the couch cradling Harry in her arms. They looked peaceful, content and at ease together. Any concerns Albus may have had disappeared right then and there. Minerva and Harry needed each other and Albus would do everything in his power to help them.

He sat back and just watched them for a few minutes. Lost in his own thoughts he never noticed Minerva stir. Her eyes fluttered open and were filled with warmth not seen for quite some time. Looking down at Harry she was glad the days events were not just a dream. Gently she brushed the jet-black hair from his sleeping face. Seeing the lightning-bolt scar saddened her, she softly drew him closer, not just comforting the sleeping figure but herself as well.

Albus finally realized she was awake but words could not describe the scene taking place in front of him. He silently watched Minerva finally break free of the shell she had hidden inside for so many years. A mere five year old had managed to bring down the wall he had unsuccessfully been trying to penetrate for years. The love in Minerva's eyes was unmistakable. As she gently brushed her fingers through Harry's hair Poppy's words echoed through his head.

_"Albus be there for her, be there for Harry, they both need you."_

"Minerva, I'm sorry."

Minerva blinked not quite comprehending exactly what Albus had said or meant. She asked in a hushed tone so as not to wake young Harry,

"Sorry?"

"For everything." Albus sighed solemnly.

Minerva searched his eyes for a hint, a sign as to what on Earth he was on about. His magnificent blue eyes were devoid of their sparkle. That in its self was cause for worry but add to that his sigh, well something was definitely wrong. Scared he might have changed his mind about Harry she defensively replied,

"What's done is done, we must not dwell on the past. Thanks to this little one my future is looking brighter than it has in years. Harry is finally where he belongs and I am never letting him out of my sight ever again."

Even though she hadn't meant it literally Albus was taken aback.

"Minerva you can't _always_ be there for him."

Seeing her green eyes flash Albus hurried to continue.

"If you would let me I would be honoured to help you raise Harry."

The silence that followed was deafening. Albus knew it was make or break it point, he only hoped Minerva wouldn't push him away. After minutes of staring into emptiness Minerva slowly stood up, gently positioned Harry more comfortably and headed for the door. But her hands were full so not turning around she quietly whispered,

"Albus."

Albus jumped out of his chair. Looking up he saw Minerva facing the door with her back to him. He was disappointed she would not turn around to look at him let alone answer his request.

"Yes my dear?" Albus asked trying to hide his disappointment.

Still refusing to turn around she coldly replied,

"The door, if you would be so kind?"

He could have just waved his wand but no, he just had to see the look in her eyes. With one hand on the small of her back he lent forward and opened the door. He felt her stiffen at his touch; he looked down at her, locked eyes with her. There were so many emotions twirling around in the green depths he found it too hard to decipher. Minerva immediately recognized the hurt and disappointment in Albus' blue eyes. She pulled her gaze away from his and took a step towards the door then hesitated feeling guilty. Turning around she lent forward and kissed his cheek then quickly made a retreat to her rooms leaving a dumbfounded Albus in her wake.

* * *

The day's events were exhausting and even though it wasn't that late it was late enough. Minerva pondered on the sleeping arrangements but decided it better to figure them out tomorrow. Tonight Harry could just share her enormous four-poster bed with her. Yawning she transfigured the rags the Dursley's called clothes into red pyjamas with prancing lions. As she placed Harry onto her bed he curled up into a tight ball. Sighing she waved her wand once more and her robes changed into a suitable nighty and her hair fell from its tight bun. Too tired for anything else she climbed into bed. She smiled when she felt Harry snuggle close. The two of them happily went off to sleep.

* * *

Albus woke early the next morning. Looking out the window he noticed the sunrise behind the quidditch field. 

_Ah yet another glorious day at Hogwarts! I wonder what Minerva will be up to today? Perhaps she will be willing to take a stroll around the gro…Merlins beard! HARRY! _

Albus sat bolt upright in his large and luxurious bed. "Harry Potter!" he exclaimed out loud.

"What was that deary?" his mirror questioned.

"Um-um-um- Harry…Minerva…"

"Minerva? Is she the beautiful, tall, slim, ivory skinned, dark-haired professor?"

"Yes, she is beautiful isn't she? Hold on a second! How in the name of Merlin would you know?"

"I hear things." the mirror answered sheepishly.

Albus narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of things? And where do you hear these _things_? As far as I am aware you are bound to this room."

"Just things. You know, snippets of conversation here and there." His mirror answered evasively.

"What conversations? When? Where? No one else should be in this room!"

"Well portraits are free to wander as they please! Anyway I get lonely here all by myself so Violet often comes and visits me. Sometimes her good friend the Fat Lady stops by and 'dishes the dirt' -a student phrase the Fat Lady taught me, she keeps me young. You should bring this lovely professor by some day I would love to meet her. Come to think of it I would love to meet anyone for that matter!"

Not liking the tone of voice his mirror was using and not sure what to make of this new information, having never considered the fact that the portraits may have visited his bedchambers, Albus snapped back,

"You're a mirror! Why ever would you want to meet Minerva?"

"I like to see new faces. After staring at your ugly conk for the past century I'm surprised I haven't gone insane."

Albus eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. In all the years he had known his mirror, never once had she commented on his nose. It was a sore spot of his and she knew that. Sure she would badger him about his long beard. Insult his high-heeled boots. At times even suggested that he 'unsparkle' his eyes - "_it's terribly annoying!"_- but never once had she verbally attacked his nose. To say he was hurt would be an understatement.

"Well what a _wonderful_ way to start the day!" Albus spat back rushing to lock himself in the bathroom, desperately trying to get away from his mirror.

"How do you think I feel having to put up with you morning, noon and night?" his mirror shrieked.

Ranting and raving she paid no regards to the fact that Albus had placed a silencing charm around the bathroom so as not to hear her. Inside Albus was silently thanking the gods for not putting a magic mirror in his bathroom. The reason for this being that he would never feel comfortable knowing something was watching him going about his business so to speak.

When Albus had finished his morning rituals and changed into a pale blue set of robes with silver trimmings he stepped back into his bedchambers. Unfortunately for him his mirror wasn't finished, she seemed to have just begun. She had one hundred years of pent up anger and insults to make up for so as quickly as possible Albus made his way to the living room.

Albus groaned as he sat in his favourite armchair in front of the fire. His head was thumping so he summoned his morning cup of hot chocolate. After just his first sip his headache eased and his morning seemed a little brighter. As Albus took another sip of hot chocolate something caught his eye. Something he had never seen before. He placed his hot chocolate on the table and walked over to the far side of the room. There, in front of him, was a door. There was nothing strange about the door just that it had never been there before.

_How bizarre yet frightfully exciting! Where did the door come from? Where does it lead? Well only one way to find out._

Albus opened the door and stepped through it. He found himself in a small passageway. He could see another door at the end some 60 odd feet away. There were no pictures aligning the stone walls just torches. As he reached the door at the end of the hallway a suit of armour stepped forward.

"State your name, occupation and reason for being here."

_Name? Occupation? Reason?_

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, _Headmaster_ of Hogwarts as you should well know! So I hardly need a reason to roam about _my_ school! I'm free to go wherever I please so if you would be so kind as to step back." Albus stated annoyed.

"Of course Headmaster, begging your pardon, my sincerest apologies. Please forgive me."

"That's quite alright, now if you'll excuse me."

The suit of armour squeaked as it bowed out of his way. The Headmaster turned the doorknob and stepped into a room he recognized all too well. The colour scheme was rich red and gold and the walls were covered with bookshelves overflowing with books all neatly stacked together. In between the two comfy armchairs in font of the fire was an unfinished game of chess. In the far corner of the room was an incredibly organized desk, the quills all in perfect alignment and the parchments smartly piled high.

Yes these chambers most definitely belong to Minerva McGonagall. 

Feeling bold he quietly tiptoed over to her bedroom. The door was open and he could see two sleeping figures in the bed. Leaning against the doorframe he silently watched them sleep trying to savour the moment. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long. Harry started to wake, twitching his nose and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he felt about for his glasses. Not finding them he opened his eyes and saw Albus (a blurry figure) standing in the doorway.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Harry screamed.

Albus shocked, panicked and he too let out a small scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Minerva jumped out her bed screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

But she had enough sense to reach for her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Before Albus knew it he was in a body-bind curse.

One hand on her heart and one hand gripping her wand Minerva tried to clam herself down. Harry on the other hand was working himself into a state. He was jumping up and down screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. It didn't help matters that he could barely see, only making out blurry shapes.

When Minerva finally managed to get her breathing back to a relatively normal rate she sat on the bed and pulled Harry into a tight hug. She rubbed his back reassuringly and when he too managed to calm down he asked what had happened. Minerva's stomach lurched; she suddenly remembered the intruder was locked in a full body bind a mere few feet away. Gathering up her Gryffindor courage she walked around the bed and gasped.

There, lying on the floor, unable to move was Albus Dumbledore. Quickly releasing him from the curse she bent down to help him up. Expecting him to be furious she was surprised when he burst out laughing.

Having located his glasses Harry was curious as to who was laughing and why. He snuck up behind his Aunt Min and tugged her hand. She turned around and picked him up, reassuring him that everything was fine. Following her gaze Harry saw the Headmaster in a heap on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny Mr Dumbly?"

That made Albus laugh even harder. Before long his Aunt Min joined in. Harry started to get offended. He wriggled out of Minerva's arms.

_Why are they laughing at me?_

Harry looked himself up and down, checking to see what they were laughing at. Blinking several times Harry was surprised to see the lions on his pyjamas move. One even began roaring. Panicking Harry tore off his bottoms and threw them on the floor. The two adults abruptly stopped their fit of laughter and eyed the boy curiously. As Harry tried to pull his pyjama top off Minerva asked,

"Harry dear would you like to get dressed?"

Harry looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

"Get dressed? Not if my clothes are gonna' eat me!"

"Eat you my boy?" Albus inquired.

"Eat me!"

"And why would your clothes eat you Harry dear?"

"That's what I'd liked to know!" Harry exclaimed.

They erupted into another fit of laughter while Harry stood there in his pants, one arm in his pyjama top the other successfully free. Minerva seeing Harry's struggle, wiped the tears from her eyes and helped Harry with his top.

"Harry dear, what makes you think your pyjamas were trying to eat you?"

Harry struggled to explain, he pointed to his pyjama trousers lying discarded on the floor.

"The lions…they-they-they roared at me!"

Albus, after successfully managing to clam himself, found the whole conversation highly intriguing.

"Is that not what lions do – roar?"

"Well yes, _real_ lions roar! And _real _lions eat human-beans."

"Human-beans Harry?" Albus asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes they eat human-beans! People! Like me and you!"

"Ah, human beings, yes quite right my boy you should watch out for lions they do indeed feast upon us humans."

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed.

"But I see no real lions in here Harry, do you?" Albus continued taking Minerva's hint.

"There are lions on my pyjamas."

"Yes but not _real_ lions Harry dear." Minerva tried to reassure him.

"Well if they are not real then why do they roar?"

"Well what would you have them do? Croak?" Albus questioned baffled.

"Croak? No Mr Dumbly that would be silly."

"Silly? Of course, of course. So what would you have them do my boy?"

Harry was absolutely puzzled by this question. Thinking ever so hard he finally answered

"Well, just…just…you know…just be there…standing still…you know."

Now even Minerva was eager to find out where his train of thought was leading. Shaking her head she replied,

"I'm afraid we're at quite a loss here Harry. I can honestly say we don't know. Would you like the lions to stand still, frozen to the spot?"

"That's what they're supposed to do isn't it?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Albus answered amused.

"Well if they can roar like real lions can they eat like real lions too?"

Albus and Minerva looked at each other both biting their lips so as not to laugh. Minerva turned to Harry an put an arm around his shoulder.

"Is that why you were so eager to get out of your pyjamas because you thought the lions were going to eat you?"

Harry merely nodded embarrassed.

"Oh Harry dear! I would never let an enchanted lion eat you! I would never let a _real_ lion eat you either!"

"Enchanted lion? What's an enchanted lion?"

"Well a spell is placed on the lions so that they act somewhat like a real lion. They can prance around and roar but never cause any harm."

"Oh." Harry said blushing.

"Easy mistake Harry, an easy mistake." Albus comforted.

"Yes, well I suppose now is as a good a time as any for a bath. Albus will you summon breakfast while I show Harry to the bathroom?"

"Certainly my dear."

So as Albus headed back to the living room Harry followed Minerva through to the bathroom. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the size of the bath. It was huge, the size of a small swimming pool. Seeing all the different taps Harry asked,

"What are all the different taps for Auntie Min?"

Minerva couldn't help but smile as he referred to her as his Auntie.

"Different shampoos, soaps, body washes and bubbles."

At the mention of bubbles Harry's eyes lit up. As Minerva began turning different taps on she asked,

"So Harry, what colour bubbles would you like?"

"Blue, no green, no purple, no blue. Oh, I don't know I can't decide, you pick."

"Well why not have all three?"

Harry's face broke into a huge smile.

"Can you swim Harry?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head, tears began to form in his eyes. _Now I won't be able to take a bath!_

"That doesn't matter; I'll place a floating charm in water."

Minerva walked over to a cupboard and pulled out three towels. She transfigured two into a dragon and hippogriff and the third one she hung on a hook above the tub/pool. She handed Harry the dragon and hippogriff saying he could play with them in the bath. But when the dragon breathed fire and Harry dropped it Minerva realized Harry was still apprehensive about magic. So she placed a freezing charm on both figures so they were just like muggle toys.

"There you go Harry. Now do you think you'll be fine here for a little while why I go and find you some clothes?"

Harry nodded grinning.

"I've never been swimming before."

"Well you have fun and if you need anything just shout."

Minerva ruffled Harry's hair and left him to his own devices while she went off to find him some clothes.

A/N: Well here we go another chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! I love all the reviews! As always I value your opinions so please feel free to press the little button in the bottom left hand corner :P


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all hail J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 6

"Albus Dumbledore! Are we to expect an early morning wake up call every morning from now on or was it just today you felt the need to scare us half to death?"

Chuckling Albus replied, blue eyes sparkling,

"Well my dear if it is an early wake up call you wish then I am sure something can be arranged."

Not amused Minerva answered,

"What on Earth did you think you were playing at Albus? I thought you were a Death-Eater! You're lucky I didn't hex you into the middle of next week!"

"Minerva my dear, I'm the Headmaster that would be highly inappropriate." Albus grinned.

"What _is_ highly inappropriate is _you_ standing in your Deputy Headmistress's bedchambers when she is dressed in nothing but a nighty, so if you don't mind…"

Fighting a blush Albus offered his apologies and returned to the living room.

* * *

When Minerva returned washed and dressed Albus couldn't help but ask, 

"Aren't you curious as to how I came to be here?"

Looking up from a bundle of clothes she placed on the table she smirked,

"Curiosity killed the cat Albus."

"Ah yes, quite right, however you are not a cat my dear. As we explained to young Harry you merely possess the ability to turn into one at will."

Sighing Minerva asked,

"How is it you came to be here in my living quarters, let alone my bedchambers Albus?"

Grinning he shrugged.

"Look around Minerva, notice anything different?"

Looking around for the first time that morning Minerva was startled to find there were two extra doors leading off from her living room. The one in the far corner looked like any other door at Hogwarts, a sturdy, well-built oak door but the one, next to her bedroom door, was different. It too was made of oak but the brass handle was lower down and in the shape of a golden snitch. In the centre panel of the door the letter H was engraved. Minerva traced the letter with her finger, transfixed. Suddenly it dawned on her.

_Harry Potter, Lily's son, is to live with me here at Hogwarts._

She reached for the doorknob then thought better of it.

_Best wait for Harry._

Turning to face Albus she remembered his words from yesterday.

_"If you would let me I would be honoured to help you raise Harry."_

"Thank you Albus, Harry will appreciate the effort."

"It's not my doing Minerva; it seems the castle has its own plans in store for us."

Minerva furrowed her brow in confusion so he continued,

"Why don't you open the other door my dear?"

So she did and was greeted by a suit of armour.

"Greetings fair lady. A young damsel such as yourself should not wander the castle alone. Allow me to accompany you to your destination."

_Young damsel? Such cheek!_

"No no, that will be quite alright thank you. Tell me where does this corridor lead? I can see a door at the end."

"The Headmaster's chambers fair lady, are you sure I cannot escort you anywhere?"

"The Headmaster's chambers?"

The suit of armour squeaked whilst nodding.

"The Headmaster's chambers."

Minerva turned on her heel, her hands balled into fists.

_How dare he? How dare he? I don't remember taking him up on his offer last night! Does he not think me fit to raise Harry by myself? The insubordinate old coot! Well if he managed to coax the castle into this he can just coax the castle straight back out of it!_

Breathing heavily she marched straight up to Albus who was sitting in an armchair sipping a cup of cocoa, blue eyes twinkling.

"Whatever you did change it back right this instant!"

Spluttering on his chocolate he managed to answer,

"I assure Minerva this has nothing to do with me, like I told you this is the castle's doing and who am I to argue the reasoning of the castle?"

"Argue the reasoning of the castle? You're the Headmaster that's who! So don't just sit there sipping hot chocolate! Get up and rectify the situation! NOW!

"I'm sorry Minerva it's not that simple."

"Not that simple! NOT THAT SIMPLE! I don't care if you have to bring Godric Gryffindor himself back from the grave you _will_ get rid of that passageway!"

"Minerva - "

She cut him off.

"Albus! Why in the world would I want a passageway adjoining my chambers to yours?"

"The castle obviously thinks you do. Just like it thinks Harry needs a room."

"Yes well Harry _needs_ a room! We do not _need_ a corridor linking our two rooms together!"

"Well the castle clearly disagrees."

"The castle disagrees? So that's it then is it? Neither Harry or myself get a say in the matter?"

"Well what do you suggest I do Minerva?"

"Well, I-I-I'm not entirely sure. Hence me being Deputy and you being Headmaster! You have a way with the castle so coax it back to how it was!"

"I'm sorry Minerva but no amount of coaxing will change the situation. The castle has made up its mind and so we will all have adjust to the new changes."

"Well I propose we set up some rules."

"Rules my dear?"

"Yes Albus, rules! Or if that is to hard then just one rule! – Never use this new secret passage! NEVER!"

"Never?"

"Yes Albus, never! We saw the disastrous effects it had this morning I could have seriously injured you. So I'll respect your privacy and you'll respect mine."

"Okay Minerva, if that is your wish."

"Yes Albus, that is my wish."

"Then your wish is my command, however I must say that if you ever want to use the passageway to visit me I will not stop you or Harry for that matter."

"That won't be necessary Albus; I think you'll find if Harry or I ever need to visit your private chambers we will have no problem taking the long route."

"Then so be it my dear."

"Thank you. Now I promised Harry I would try and find him some clothes so do you think you could go and check on him for me while I try to transfigure these rags into something halfway decent?"

"Halfway decent? I'm sure Hogwarts renowned transfigurations professor will have no problems transfiguring rags to riches." Albus teased but seeing the glare Minerva sent his way he quickly scampered off to find Harry.

* * *

"Harry? Harry? Are you in here?" Albus asked peering over the edge of the tub overflowing with bubbles. 

It was quiet for a few seconds then 'splash' Harry's head popped up spraying water everywhere.

"Ah Harry my boy, there you are!"

"Look Mr Dumbly I look just like you!" Harry laughed, head covered in bubbles moulding them into a beard like Albus'.

"Ah so you do, now let me look at your hands, if they are as wrinkly as mine I may have cause to worry."

Showing Albus his hands Harry asked,

"Worry? Why should you worry? Does this water make me old?"

"No Harry the water doesn't make you old but, well, you being such a great wizard sporting my beard and wrinkles you may feel the need to come after my job and then where would I be?" Albus joked.

Harry however remained utterly serious when he answered.

"I'm not a great wizard and I would never take your job, I don't even know what your job is."

"You _are_ a great wizard Harry and as for my job, like I said yesterday I am Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah but what exactly do you do?"

"Well my boy that's a good question. I suppose I just sit in my office eating sherbet lemons all day long."

Harry giggled.

_What a strange job. He gets paid to eat sherbet lemons! Actually I think I might like that job! I wonder if there's a job where you eat chocolate cake all day long._

"That sounds like a great job! Is there a job where you eat chocolate cake all day long because if there is I might like to do that?"

"Well I don't know of one Harry but if I hear of one you'll be the first to know."

"But your job sounds good too." Harry earnestly replied.

"Well I'm glad you think so Harry. Perhaps you could come and help me every now and again. Eating sherbet lemons can get very tiresome."

"Mr Dumbly sir, I'd love to!" Harry beamed.

"What's with this Mr Dumbly sir? If you're to become my sherbet-lemon-eating-helper don't you think we should drop the Mr and the sir and perhaps add an uncle somewhere?"

Harry smiled even wider.

"I thought that you might have changed your mind but if you really want me to then I'll call you Uncle Albus."

"Nothing would please me more Harry."

"Well then _Uncle_ Albus do you think you could help Harry out of the bath while I go and reheat our breakfast? There's a towel on the hook above the bath and his clothes are on my bed." Minerva said surprising them both. They hadn't noticed her standing in the doorway watching them.

"Of course _Aunt_ _Merv_ we'll be out in a minute." Albus winked.

* * *

Tucking into a bacon sandwich Harry queried what they would be doing that day and any other day for that matter.

"First thing's first young man, you're going to visit Poppy."

Any other boy may have been downhearted but Harry was overjoyed. He liked Aunt Poppy and he wondered if Mrs Figg would be there too. Albus explained that Mrs Figg didn't live at Hogwarts but in Hogsmeade, a village just own the road and that they could go and visit her some other time.

"We also need to take you shopping; you need new clothes for starters."

Harry's mouth when dry.

_New clothes? Shopping? I've got no money!_

Seeing the panicked look on his face Minerva said he didn't have to come shopping if he didn't want to but that they still needed to get him some things. Noticing that Harry didn't seem to calm down Albus asked

"Whatever is the matter my boy?"

Biting his lip Harry lowered his head and in a voice barely above a whisper he said,

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can go shopping. I-I-I…" tears welling up he managed to finish his sentence "…I have no money!"

Both adults breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry dear you don't need any money. Like I told you yesterday I'm going to take care of you. That requires me to take you shopping and spoiling you every once in a while. That is if you still want me to take care of you." Minerva said looking down into the tear-filled eyes of little Harry.

"So you really want to take care of me?" Harry practically sobbed.

Minerva scooped him up into her arms, kissed his forehead and reassured him,

"Harry if I could I would never let you go."

"D-do you really m-mean that Auntie Min?" Harry asked not daring to believe her.

"With all my heart Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered into her ear,

"Thanks Auntie Min, you're the bestest aunt ever!"

* * *

"Well young man, I'd say you're doing much better today but you still need lots of rest. Why don't you take this nutrient potion like a good boy while I go and talk to your Aunt Merv?" 

"Okay Aunt Poppy."

Poppy pulled a very anxious Minerva over to one side to talk to her in private.

"What is it Poppy? Is he alright? Is it serious?"

"Minerva, relax, calm down, take a deep breath, he's fine."

"He's fine?"

"Yes Minerva he's fine. A little tired but fine."

"If he's fine then why is he drinking a potion?"

"Well like I said yesterday he's undernourished so I gave him a nutrient potion."

"A nutrient potion?"

"Merlin Minerva what's the matter with you? Did you swallow a parrot?"

"No I didn't swallow a parrot Poppy!" Minerva hissed. "Now tell me more about Harry! Will he be alright? What do we need to do?"

"He'll be fine; all he needs is food and rest."

"Well I'm afraid we were both awoke rather abruptly this morning." Minerva murmured shooting Albus a glare. "But Harry did manage to eat a bacon sandwich and drink a whole glass of pumpkin juice."

"That's good Minerva, keep encouraging him to rest and eat."

"So I guess a quick trip to Hogsmeade is out of the question?"

"Yes Minerva, I would definitely say a trip to Hogsmeade is out of the question. Why do you ask?"

"Well Harry needs some bits, you know, clothes and toys and such."

"Ah yes of course, well can't you send Albus?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow in response.

"I suppose not. Well why don't you go and leave Harry with Albus?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why ever not? Albus is almost 150 years old, he has more than enough experience taking care of children, he is after all Headmaster. If hundreds of parents trust their children with him year after year surely you can trust him with little Harry?"

"Well yes I suppose so but Poppy…yesterday…well he seemed so…so…so against the idea."

"Don't be so daft Minerva; he only wants what's best for you and Harry. Look at them together they're getting along grand!"

Sure enough Harry was rolling about giggling and Albus was chuckling heartily as well.

"I'm still not sure Poppy; it is Harry's first day in a new environment. He needs to feel safe, he might panic if something happens and I'm not here."

"Minerva do you or do you not need to go shopping for Harry?"

"You know I do."

"And if you don't go today you'll have to wait until next weekend am I not correct?"

Not willing to declare defeat Minerva nodded.

"So what will you do from now until then? Have the boy running around naked bored to death?"

Hating to admit it she had a point.

"Poppy! I'm sure Albus will let me shrink some of his robes for now and I could just temporarily transfigure a few knickknacks into toys for Harry until I find the chance to go shopping."

"You have a chance now. I'm sure Albus won't mind babysitting, will you Albus?" Poppy said ending the last part louder so Albus would hear.

"What was that ladies?" Albus asked stifling a chuckle.

"Oh Minerva here was just wondering if you could take care of Harry for a few hours while we go shopping. You don't mind do you Albus? Would you like that Harry? Would you like to spend the afternoon with Uncle Alby so Auntie Merv and Aunt Poppy can spoil you rotten?"

"You will come back won't you Aunt Min?" Harry asked with concern written all over his face.

"Of course I'll come back Harry! I'd take you along but Aunt Poppy says you need plenty of rest so will you be a good boy for your Uncle Albus while I'm gone?"

"Sure Auntie _Merv_ I'll be ever so good for Uncle _Alby_. He says he'll show me his phoenix, Forks!" Harry replied giggling.

Ruffling Harry's hair and kissing his cheek Minerva turned to Albus.

"Are you sure you don't mind Albus? Because if you're busy I…"

"I'm not busy Minerva. Go! Have fun! Bring me back something nice!" Albus winked.

"Well then, looks like we're all set. Shall we go and get Rolanda?"

"Rolanda?" Minerva asked worriedly. "Do we have to?"

"Minerva! How can you say such a thing! We can't go shopping without her."

"But she hates shopping; we always end up dragging her out of the quidditch shop."

"She hates shopping for _witches_ but we're shopping for little Harry, she'll love it!"

"You know Poppy I do believe your right. This may be the first time I go shopping without her complaining the whole time! It might actually be fun."

"That's the spirit! Shall we go?"

Turning back to Harry Minerva asked one more time

"Now are you sure you'll be fine here with Uncle Albus?"

Rolling his eyes he answered slightly exasperated

"Yes Aunt Min I told you I'm going to meet Forks."

Kissing his forehead she told him to give Fawkes a rub from her then she allowed Poppy to drag her off.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter six. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Any complaints please tell us. Am I moving a bit slow again? It's just Harry's first few days are going to spent introducing him to the new world of magic. And also Harry, Minerva and Albus have to get to know each other. Bear with me fair readers! Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 7

A/N: I would just like to say that Rolanda is a few years younger than Minerva and Poppy, not much younger but still a few years younger. I tried to work this information into the story but it just never fit in so I decided to write this authors note. Thanks.

**knock knock**

"Rolanda will you open up?"

**knock knock knock**

"Rolanda! We know you're in there!"

**knock knock knock**

"Stand back Poppy. Let me try."

Minerva pushed Poppy out of the way and rolled up her sleeves. Hammering on the door she shouted,

"Rolanda Xiomara Hooch! You open the door this instant or shall I tell everyone what happened the at the Christmas party of 83'? Oh Poppy you should have been there! Rolanda…"

The door swung open.

"Don't you dare breath another word Min!"

"- Erva. Minerva, Rolanda! MINERVA!"

"Fine _Minerva_. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this ungodly hour?" Rolanda said in the sweetest voice she could muster through clenched teeth.

Poppy, well aware of Minerva's temper and Rolanda's stubbornness, decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"We thought you might like to come shopping with us Rolanda."

"Shopping?" Rolanda quirked an eyebrow. "We went shopping last Sunday remember?"

"How could we forget?" Minerva muttered rolling her eyes but Rolanda chose to ignore her and continued,

"What could you possibly need so desperately that it couldn't wait until after lunch? You both know I had a late night flying practice last night and wanted to lie in!"

"Well we are sorry to have bothered you Rolanda." Minerva said turning on her heel but Poppy managed to stop her before she could get away.

"May we come in Rolanda?" Poppy asked cheerily.

Rolanda simply stepped aside and the two entered. The three witches then settled themselves down in the three cosy armchairs in front of the crackling fire.

"So are you going to answer my question?" the ever impatient Rolanda asked after a few minutes of silence.

Poppy looked at Minerva but she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Minerva needs to get some bits and bobs."

"Bits and bobs?" Rolanda asked suspiciously, narrowing her yellow eyes.

"You know clothes and such." Poppy replied because Minerva remained silent.

"Clothes? You want _me_ to come clothes shopping? You know I hate all that girly whirly, womanly witchy stuff!"

"Not clothes for _me_!" Minerva snapped.

Rolanda raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Your going shopping for someone else? Who? Has Minerva required a man? Ooo Minerva's got a boyfriend. I can't believe you managed to keep it quiet for so long! Who is it? Is it Albus? Because I've always suspected you've been doing more then just running the school and playing chess. I mean who runs the school at 11 o'clock at night? And it's not like anyone is in the right state of mind to play chess that late either."

"Rolanda it isn't Albus." Poppy said but before she could explain further Rolanda carried on speculating.

"Is it Ludo Bagman? I saw the way he was drooling over you at the ministry ball last year! You sly cat you! He isn't half bad looking you know. Thumbs up Min! Well done!"

"Ludo Bagman? Rolanda are you insane?" Minerva shrieked sending Poppy a death glare because she failed to suppress a chuckle.

"What? I think he's quite dashing? Well if it isn't Ludo is it old Mad Eye? Yes it is isn't it? You two old auror chums! Of course that's who! I wondered why I had been bumping into him in the corridors lately. I just assumed it was ministry business with the Headmaster but now I realise he sneaking out from his late night canoodling with you!"

Poppy's laughter turned into spluttering that then turned into choking. Rolanda had to give her a hard pat on the back while Minerva eyed her curiously.

"No Rolanda, it definitely isn't Alastor. I wasn't even aware he was visiting the castle that often. I don't even think Albus knows, perhaps Poppy would care to explain?" Minerva replied turning to face a flustered Poppy, grinning mischievously.

Rolanda looked at Minerva then at a red faced Poppy then back to Minerva then back to Poppy again. Blinking and shaking her head disbelievingly she said,

"Where have I been these past few weeks? How have I managed to miss this? Hogwarts prude transfiguration professor has got herself a toy boy and innocent, sweet medi-witch, Madam Poppy Pomfrey has finally taken a leaf out of my book! I'm so proud! My girls are all grown up!" She then pretended to wipe away tears from her hawk like eyes.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic Rolanda! Ala – Mr Moody's visits are purely professional. You both know what he's like, he has trouble trusting people."

"Constant vigilance." Minerva and Rolanda said in unison.

"Yes, well anyway, he needs medical treatment on a regular basis and says he trusts me. He's still adjusting to his new leg and as of lately his magical eye has been playing up on him."

"Indeed." Rolanda smirked causing Poppy to blush an even deeper shade of red.

Minerva and Rolanda exchanged looks then burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you're laughing about Miss McGonagall." Rolanda gasped between laughs clutching her stomach. "You're not off the hook missus. Who's the lucky man that's caught your eye?"

Immediately Minerva's laughter ceased and Poppy stopped sulking.

"What?" Rolanda asked confused.

"There is no lucky man Rolanda." Minerva sighed.

"What do you mean there's no lucky man Min? You're flipping gorgeous! I've seen your owls, half of them are from secret admirers!"

Minerva just snorted looking completely downhearted.

"Minerva dear," Poppy comforted rubbing her back. "There could be if you just opened up to him."

Minerva's head snapped up fixing Poppy with yet another glare but Poppy didn't even blink. Rolanda noticed the interaction but decided to question Poppy at a later date.

"Stop right there Poppy, not another word. I need to focus on Harry."

"Harry?"

"Harry." Minerva confirmed.

"Harry? Harry who?" Rolanda asked again confused and slightly agitated.

"Harry Potter." Minerva answered barely above a whisper.

Rolanda's jaw dropped to the floor. She sat there mouth agape for several minutes, nobody said a word. Finally the silence got to Minerva and she screeched,

"Rolanda will you close your mouth or are you trying to catch flies?"

But Rolanda sat there stock-still.

"If you don't close your mouth now I'll transfigure you into a frog, I'm sure that will make your pastime easier!"

She didn't even flinch at Minerva's threat.

"Fine have it your way!"

Minerva pulled out her wand and just as she was going to utter the spell Rolanda moved her mouth but no words came out. She closed it, then opened it and then closed it again.

"A fish then."

"H-H-H-Harry P-P-P-Potter?"

Now even Poppy was aggravated.

"Oh Rolanda snap out of it!"

Rolanda blinked seeming to do just that.

"What has Harry Potter got to do with your love life – or lack of one?"

"You know nothing about my love life Rolanda Hooch and I would appreciate it if it stayed that way! You can say what you like but at the end of the day you have no clue as whether or not I'm prude!"

Rolanda flicked her head back and roared with laughter. Poppy too was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh Minerva darling, hehe, we're your friends. Do you not think we know you've been hopelessly in love with…"

"One more word Poppy and I won't hesitate to transfigure you into a mouse, hang you from the rafters and let Mrs. Norris have her wicked way with you!"

Suppressing her giggles Rolanda asked yet again,

"Where does Harry Potter fit into all this?"

"Well urm…you see…I'm…wellimgoingtotakecareofhim." Minerva squirmed.

"Sorry Min didn't quite catch that."

Taking a deep breath she repeated,

"I'm going to take care of him."

Slowly Rolanda asked,

"Take. Care. Of. Who?"

"The man on the moon! For goodness sake Rolanda, who do you think? Harry Potter!" Poppy cried losing her patience.

"I'm to be Harry Potter's guardian and he is going to live with me here at Hogwarts."

"Well I suppose I can see how that can effect your love life."

"Rolanda!" Poppy chided.

"Alright alright! I'm sorry Min – erva."

"Apology accepted Rolanda. So…" Minerva took a deep breath "…will you come shopping with us?"

"Of course I will! But first tell me how this came to be? I thought he was living with those terrible muggles."

"He was but…" Minerva's eyes darkened and her hands balled into fists. So Poppy explained what happened.

"Oh poor Harry Potter, that's horrendous!" Rolanda jumped out her seat and started pacing circles about the room. "Just wait until I get my hands on those good for nothing, dung bag, flobberworming…"

"Not that I don't agree with you Rolanda but Albus has told us to stay away from them."

"Stay away from them, I think not! After what they did they deserve to…"

"Albus has seen to them and I don't think they will dare bother little Harry anymore."

"Dare bother? I don't care! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind! Minerva surely you agree with me on this?" Rolanda screeched turning to Minerva for support.

Minerva looked up at Rolanda, tears in her eyes.

"If Albus thinks it's for the best then so do I." She sniffed.

Rolanda quickly lent down and hugged her, she had never seen Minerva cry.

_Well apart from the time I accidentally poked her in the eye with my wand, jinxing it so her eye grew to three times it's normal size but well, tears were to be expected! _

"Hey there Min, it's not like you to cry. What is it? You can tell us." Rolanda said in an unusually soft voice, rubbing Minerva's back reassuringly.

"Oh Rolanda, it was dreadful, his little face." Minerva sobbed. "The things that have happened to him, he doesn't deserve it. Bless his little heart, I just want him to be safe and happy."

"And he will be Min, you'll make sure of that."

"Oh Rolanda what if I can't do it? There's a little boys life a stake."

"Do be daft Minerva, you'll make a great mum!"

"Aunt." Minerva corrected with a smile.

"Aunt Merv to be precise." Poppy added trying to lighten the mood.

"Well whatever you call yourself, you'll be the best guardian in the world. Look at you Minerva; I've never seen you like this before. He obviously means an awful lot to you." Rolanda assured wiping tears from Minerva's eyes.

"Do you think so?" Minerva sniffed.

"We know so." Poppy answered confidently bringing a smile to Minerva's face.

"Now when do I get to meet Harry Potter?"

"Well he's with Albus at the moment, he agreed to watch him while we go shopping."

"Well then what are we waiting for? And before you say anything I'm going to get the boy his first broom, I have to make a good first impression!"

The three witches laughed and Rolanda made for the door.

"Umm…Rolanda?"

"Yes?" she asked turning around.

"Don't you think you should get dressed before we hit the town?"

She looked down at her attire and laughed.

"Well if you insist."

* * *

The three witches were crossing the grounds when Rolanda asked, 

"So where are we heading?"

"Didn't you want to go to Hogsmeade Minerva?"

"Well yes but on second thought I think it might be better to apparate to London."

"Definitely. Quality Quidditch Supplies has so much more to offer than Bartholomew's Brooms and Other Business. I wouldn't be surprised if he's forced to shut down before long, I don't think he gets very many customers."

"Well actually I was thinking muggle London."

"Muggle London?" Poppy and Rolanda said in unison.

"Well yes, you see Harry isn't used to wizards clothing. Just this morning he thought his pyjamas were trying to eat him."

Both Poppy and Rolanda chuckled.

"Eat him? Whatever gave him that idea?"

"The lions on them were prancing about roaring and he assumed that if they could move and roar like real lions they would eat humans like real lions too."

Poppy and Rolanda were leaning on each other for support they were laughing so hard.

"Yes so anyway, apparently the lions and other figures on muggle clothing don't move so I think it might be better, just for now, if we try not to startle him too much."

"Don't move?" Poppy asked.

"What do you mean don't move?" Rolanda questioned.

"You mean they just…just sit there?"

"Frozen to the spot?"

"Apparently." Minerva nodded.

"But…but what's the point in that?" Rolanda baffled scratching her head.

"Well I'm not entirely sure but would you two terribly mind if we got his clothes and toys in muggle London? We can still stop by Diagon Alley to pick up his robes and some other bits."

"Of course we don't mind Minerva, whatever you thinks best for Harry."

"Thanks." Minerva smiled and with that the three apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Sorry Tom, we're not stopping." 

"We'll be back in a little while."

"Alright ladies, I'll see you when I see you."

Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London (after having changed a few galleons into pounds) the three witches looked completely out of place. They huddled into a nearby alleyway and transfigured their robes into muggle clothing.

"So where does one buy muggle clothing?" Poppy asked looking to Minerva for an answer.

"What are you looking at me for? I haven't he faintest idea."

They both turned to Rolanda who grabbed each of there arms and skipped down the street.

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere. How hard can it be? Muggles do it everyday!"

Humming, skipping and dragging the other two, Rolanda stopped outside a shop called Debenhams.

"Ah, this looks promising."

Poppy and Minerva exchanged nervous glances before being hauled inside.

Spluttering, sneezing and gasping for breath the three witches made it through the perfume section and over to the escalators.

"The sign says children's clothes are up one floor."

"And how do you propose we get there?"

"Well ladies, the muggles seem to be using this contraption." Rolanda stated cheerfully pointing to the escalator.

"Is it safe?"

"The muggles seem to think so Poppy."

"But how does it work?" Minerva asked eying the escalators suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. They seem to be some type of moving stairs." Rolanda gladly replied.

"Well I can see that Rolanda! But like Poppy said are they safe?"

"Why aren't there any normal staircases?" Poppy wondered.

"Who knows how the muggle mind works. Now Minerva, gather up that Gryffindor courage and brave the unknown. And Poppy I thought Hufflepuffs were trustworthy and open-minded, combine the two – open up your mind and place your trust in this muggle machine."

Clinging on to each other for dear life the three witches stepped onto the escalator and braced themselves for the worst. All three squashed onto one step, Minerva in the middle with Poppy on her left and Rolanda on her right. As the escalator brought them higher and higher Poppy's grip on Minerva tightened. Her knuckles turned white and her eyes were so wide Minerva thought they might pop out of her head. Minerva tried her best to remain calm and hid behind her stern professor façade, glowering at anything that moved. Rolanda, however, was just the opposite. She merrily leaned over the edge peering and pointing at anything and everything causing quite a scene. As the end came near all three were thinking the same thing.

_Thundering thestrals how do we get off of this thing?_

When the escalator stopped going higher and began to even out, just moving forward, the colour drained from their faces

_Almost there, what to do? WHAT TO DO?_

Poppy started trembling, Minerva's knees felt weak and Rolanda stopped humming.

"JUMP!"

All three followed Rolanda's order, knocking over a display dummy and landing in a heap in the little girls section. Pulling a pink feather boa out of her face, Minerva peaked about looking for the others. Poppy had landed flat on her stomach and was covered in purple knickers and Rolanda had landed rather undignified in a potted plant. To Minerva's horror a crowd had began to form. Yanking the other two up, Minerva stormed off in the direction of the boy's department.

"Never in my whole life have I been so humiliated!" Minerva fumed arms flying everywhere.

"This is worse than the time Cornelius mistook me for his wife and pinched my bum!" Poppy muttered.

"I'll never look at a potted plant the same w…hold on a second did you just say Fudge grabbed your arse?"

Rolanda and Minerva turned to look at Poppy and seeing her blush they both forgot their troubles and giggled like mad.

"Should we warn Alastor?" Rolanda managed to say between giggles.

Poppy stormed off to the sock selection saying

"Come and find me when you two have managed to compose yourselves."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Poppy, carrying an armful of socks, followed the raised voices leading to the pyjama section. 

"I think we should get them all!"

"All of them? He'll grow out of them before he has time to wear them _all_ Rolanda!"

"So what do you suggest we do? It's been my experience one can never have enough pyjamas Minerva."

"And Albus warned me one can never have enough socks." Poppy added stepping out from behind a clothes rack.

Turning to see Poppy and all her socks Minerva tentatively asked,

"Are all those socks really necessary Poppy?"

"Before we left the one thing Albus asked me to get were plenty of socks and well…I…I was hoping that we might be able to get everything we need in this one shop. I don't think I can handle another muggle contraption."

"Albus fascination with socks I'll never know. But I have to agree with you there Poppy, I'm not mad keen on the moving stairs myself." Rolanda said.

"Well let's try and get as much as possible in here then see what else we need." Minerva concurred.

"Alright so have we decided on the pyjamas?" Poppy asked.

"Who's Scooby-Doo?" Rolanda enquired holding up an orange pair of pyjamas with a brown dog on the front.

Shrugging Poppy said,

"Isn't it strange none of the figures and characters move?"

All three agreed.

"So how did you decide on the socks Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"Oh you know I picked what I thought little boys might like. You know dragons, dinosaurs, lions and snakes."

"Snakes! No Gryffindor of mine will be wearing snakes!"

"Calm down Minerva, you never know he might like snakes, you've got to give him a selection of things. Little boys that age are awfully picky. And I made sure none of them were Slytherin green."

"Alright, I suppose your right Poppy. So I guess that settles it then. We should get him the dragon, dinosaur, lion and snake pyjamas."

"Oh but Minerva! I wanted to get him the blue ones with the strange muggle device with wheels on the front." Rolanda whined.

"Rolanda calm yourself! Come on, we've finally decided now let's go and pick out trousers and t-shirts for him."

"Minerva how does muggle sizing work? Will you know which size to buy?" Poppy asked

"Well from what I gather it works in years but Harry is so little I'll get him a size smaller than his age what do you think Poppy?"

"Yes I think that's an excellent idea, come on where do they keep the t-shirts?"

Rolanda grudgingly put the pyjamas back and followed the other two.

After some debating and a lot of um-ing and ah-ing the three witches stood in line, arms full of clothes, waiting to pay.

"We still need to get him another set of trousers, a pair of shoes, a couple of jumpers and a few sets of robes." Poppy said.

"Yes and with it being November and the chilly weather on the way he'll need a scarf, gloves and a hat." Minerva added.

"And toys, lots of toys! Oh and a broom!" Rolanda exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes but I think we should buy muggle toys, there was another incident this morning but I won't get into that. If later he wants his toys animated I'll wave my magic wand."

"Oh don't you just love being a witch?" Rolanda cackled.

"Good morning ladies, are you paying together or separately?"

* * *

"My arms are killing me. Did we really need to buy everything the toyshop had to offer?" Poppy groaned lugging hundreds of carrier bags filled with toys. 

"Everything Poppy? I think you'll find we only bought out the entire bottom floor. None of us dare brave the muggle moving stairs." Minerva snorted.

"I don't understand why we can't just shrink all the bags and put them in our pockets."

"We can Poppy, just as soon as we reach the Leaky Cauldron."

"But where is the Leaky Cauldron? It's must be miles away! I feel like we have walked for days on end!" Rolanda complained.

"I don't know why your complaining Rolanda? You were the one who insisted we enter every single shop and buy out their entire first floor." Minerva pointed out.

"I'm not complaining! I was merely pondering upon our location. And as for entering every single shop well, can you blame me? I've never been an Aunt before and I want him to like me and I want him to have everything he needs. See I only have Harry Potter's best interests at heart!"

"Rolanda, he'll like you regardless of what you buy him."

"I know that but I…I…well alright I want him to like me the best so there!" Rolanda huffed sticking out her tongue.

"Oh Rolanda when will you grow up? You can't buy peoples affections." Poppy wheezed heaving the bags along.

"That's not what Minerva thinks." Rolanda muttered.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?" Minerva asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh don't act so clueless Minerva! I saw you secretly buy that bag of sherbet lemons in your pocket."

"Minerva is that true?" Poppy mocked gasped and Minerva turned bright red.

"I didn't _secretly _buy anything and for your information Rolanda, Albus asked me to bring him something back, isn't that right Poppy?"

"I've changed my mind, I don't want to know what you've bought. I'm staying clear of the whole matter."

* * *

"Oh my Lord! It's the Nimbus 500!" Rolanda yelled excitedly pressing her nose up against the glass. 

"Isn't she beautiful? Look at the finely polished handle, the delicately aligned twigs and the way the gold lettering glistens in the sunshine. Oh girls, what a beauty. Think of the craftsmanship that went into making this." Rolanda exclaimed stepping back from the window and pointing to the broom.

Both Minerva and Poppy agreed but truthfully Poppy couldn't care less. She thought quidditch was a barbaric sport and had been protesting to get it banned at Hogwarts for years.

"What do you think? Should I buy it for Harry? If I do I'll surely be the best aunt in all the land maybe even the whole wide world!"

"Rolanda you are not buying a Nimbus 500 for Harry." Minerva scolded.

"Oh but Min, why not?" Rolanda whined.

"He's five Rolanda, five!"

"Ah yes but if he's anything like his father he's a natural."

"That still doesn't change the fact that he is five."

Sighing in defeat Rolanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, you win, what broom will you let me buy him then?"

"One that is suitable for a _very_ talented five year old." Minerva smirked.

Poppy however seemed outraged.

"Minerva you can't be serious? You've seen the broomstick accidents I've had to heal! Surely you won't subject little Harry to such horror? When he's older perhaps but not now!"

"Oh Poppy he's five, I learned to ride when I was three!" Rolanda told her.

"There, my point exactly, I rest my case." Poppy stated crossing her arms.

Minerva just rolled her eyes and followed a rather hurt Rolanda into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"He is not having, I repeat not having a full grown adults broom."

"Oh but Minerva - "

Minerva cut Rolanda off.

"No Rolanda, a child's broom will be perfectly adequate for the first couple of years."

"Fine." Rolanda scoffed. "Which one am I allowed to get him?"

"Anyone you want, it's your present but Rolanda I meant what I said earlier you don't have to buy him anything he'll love you just the same."

"Oh Minerva I know that but like _I_ said he's my only nephew and deserves to be spoilt."

"Well then he is very lucky to have such a magnificent aunt." Minerva grinned as she saw Rolanda blush at her compliment.

"So what do you think of the Kiddies Comet? It's by far better than the Cleansweep petite."

"And what are the restrictions and safety hazards?"

"Flies no higher than 6 feet, speed limits, dive restrictions and the usual anti-collision charms."

"Sounds perfect."

"Really?" Rolanda asked surprised.

"Yes, Harry will love it."

Grinning like a goon Rolanda hopped, skipped and jumped off to purchase the broom.

* * *

By the time they had finished their shopping it was almost teatime. They had skipped lunch so Rolanda suggested they get a bite to eat at the Leaky Cauldron but Minerva declined eager to get back to Harry as soon as possible. 

_I shouldn't have left him alone all day, it's almost three o'clock! I wonder what he has been up to today? I hope he's alright. Of course he's alright he's with Albus._ Somehow that thought isn't completely reassuring._ Stop it Minerva, he's fine!_

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Minerva."

"The both of you can stay here and have tea if you want, I don't mind."

"Don't be silly Min, I'm just as eager as you are to get back. I can't wait to meet Harry Potter!"

So with that settle and one last goodbye to Tom the toothless barman the three witches apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

A/N: Ooo I wonder what Harry and Albus got up to while the witches were away. You'll just have to wait and see…

Remember constructive criticism is welcome with open arms. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing I merely play with J.K. Rowling's characters for my own twisted pleasure!

Rescued 

Chapter 8

The three witches parted ways at the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall promising to meet up in Minerva's rooms after they all had a bite to eat. Minerva made her way to the Headmaster's Office unsure of where else to find Albus and Harry. When the gargoyle jumped aside she heard squeals and raised voices, Fawkes let out a shrill note. Minerva's heart leapt into her throat.

_HARRY!_

Minerva blew open the door with a bang. It took her few moments to register what she saw. Fawkes was flying around the room singing happily. Not entirely alarming but clutched in his claws was a giggling Harry. Panicking Minerva quickly ran over to Harry and snatched him from Fawkes' embrace. Placing him on the coffee table Minerva looked him up and down. Tugging on his arms and legs making sure they functioned correctly. Harry had a black patch covering his left eye causing Minerva to worry. On further inspection she saw he had tied some sort of cape around his neck and was holding a toy sword.

"Harry are you alright? What happened to your eye? Is it hurt? Can I see?"

"Aunt Min! You came back!" Harry exclaimed then saluting her he said "That's Captain Harry to you Ma'am"

_Well of course I came back, Captain Harry?_

Looking around for Albus hoping he could explain she finally took in her surroundings. The left side of the office had been turned into some sort of mini desert island, sand was everywhere. Fawkes' perch had been transfigured into a palm tree complete with coconuts. Albus' desk had been transfigured into some sort of shipwreck and a treasure chest filled with sherbet lemons could be seen on one of the decks below. Minerva heard clattering from behind, turning around she found Albus struggling in a hammock, feet and arms tied, hair and beard braided and coloured a garish green.

"Ah Minerva my fair lady, I trust your day has been well and shopping trip successful."

Minerva merely quirked an eyebrow.

_Captain Harry, the treasure chest, desert island and shipwreck. But of course – Pirates!_

"Yes, well, we've had a wonderful time haven't we Harry?" Albus continued.

"Oh yes! We've had the bestest of times!" Harry beamed dropping his pirate's façade.

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. _He's enjoyed himself_

"And you were a good boy for Uncle Albus I hope?" Minerva said rubbing Harry's head wondering about Albus' green beard.

Harry gave this question some serious thought then answered solemnly

"I think so." In a much more cheerful voice added, "I helped him with his work."

"Oh really? That was very good of you Harry and what work might that have been?"

"Eating sherbet lemons of course." Harry grinned proudly "I managed to eat the whole bowl then we - "

"The _whole_ bowl?" Minerva cut in.

"Uh-huh. The _whole_ bowl." Harry nodded and continued. "Then we - "

Minerva cut in again.

"The _whole_ bowl? Albus! Please don't tell me you let Harry eat a _whole_ bowl of sherbet lemons!"

"Not a _whole_ bowl, Minerva." Albus replied sheepishly, wriggling out the ropes that confined him. "I helped him a little." He mumbled suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

_Well I guess that explains Harry's sudden change in behaviour, he's barely said two words since he got here and now he's chatting a mile a minute – a sugar high. Of course!_

"Then we went to visit Hagrid. He's huge! And he lives outside so we needed to wrap up warm so guess what?

"What?" Minerva bent down and cupped Harry's cheek, pinching his nose playfully.

"Uncle Albus shrunk his cloak so it would fit me! Can you believe he shrunk his cloak? He just waved his stick, oh no I mean wand, yes that's it, he waved his wand and shrunk his cloak and it fit me! Isn't it great! And then I asked him if he could shrink my head, imagine that! Me, Harry, walking around with a teeny tiny head! Wouldn't that be funny?" Harry said all in one breath then started giggling.

"Uncle Albus said he could but that he wouldn't. I begged him but he really didn't want to shrink my head. Then he told me about the time he and his brother were…"

"That's alright my boy, I don't think this wonderful witch needs to know that."

Minerva went from looking down at Harry to peering over her glasses at Albus, highly amused to see him shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet.

"Oh Headmaster, what boggarts are you hiding in your closet?" Minerva teased.

"Boggarts? What are boggarts? And why would they be in your closet? Oh are they something you wear? Could you shrink one for me?" Harry asked excitingly.

Smiling at Harry's antics Minerva chose to ignore all his questions. She was just glad to find him happy and relatively healthy.

"Well I'm glad you had a nice time with Uncle Albus. Are you hungry? Have you had lunch?"

"Well Hagrid offered us rock cakes but they were rock hard so yes Aunt Min, I'm starving."

"Starving?"

"Well _really_ hungry."

"Why don't we have tea in our room then you can meet Poppy and Rolanda."

"Rolanda?" Harry asked unsure.

"Yes dear, Rolanda. Rolanda Hooch. She can't wait to meet you and Poppy's looking forward to seeing you again. But only if you want to, if you're too tired just say and you can meet them another time."

"No no, I like seeing Aunt Poppy. But…well..." Harry squirmed.

"Yes, Harry dear?" Minerva knelt down so they were face to face.

Harry fidgeted with his shoes.

"Well…Rolanda…she is…you know…nice. Isn't she?"

Minerva laughed then pulled Harry into a hug.

"Of course she is Harry, crazy but nice. Rolanda is the flying instructor here at Hogwarts. She taught your Daddy to fly."

Harry's eyes lit up.

"So what do you say? Shall I tell them to stop by after tea?"

"I'd like that very much Aunt Min."

"Marvelous. Shall we head back to our rooms then Harry?"

"Uh-huh." nodded Harry.

"Anything you would like to say to Albus, Harry?" Minerva peered at Harry over her glasses raising an expecting eyebrow.

Harry turned to Albus and said,

"Thank you Uncle Albus I had a great time today!"

"You're welcome my boy, I had a wonderful time too."

"But I will see you again soon, won't I?" Harry asked shyly biting his bottom lip.

"Of course Harry and don't forget what I said, you're welcome here anytime."

Harry cheered up and made for the door. Minerva however headed for Albus.

"Thank you Albus, I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all my dear, anytime, anytime." _My offer still stands_ he mentally added.

Minerva leant forward and kissed his cheek.

"If you're not too busy why don't you stop by for a game of chess later on?"

"That sounds lovely my dear, then maybe we could discuss your plans for Harry's future."

Minerva smiled.

"See you later then Albus."

She took Harry's hand and they descended the spiral staircase.

"So Harry, anything else the two of you got up to that I should know about?"

Harry grinned mischievously.

"Uncle Albus said you would ask that."

"Oh did he now?" Minerva asked looking down at him over her square rimmed glasses.

"Yes he did." Harry continued to grin, green eyes twinkling.

"What else did he say?" Minerva asked.

Both of them completely oblivious to the stares the portraits were giving them. Some were even following them through other frames whispering along the way.

"That some things are better kept a secret."

"Fine Harry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Minerva chuckled as they turned a corner that would lead the to the appropriate set of stairs.

But as luck would have it they bumped into a group of third year Huffelpuffs who all stared at their chuckling transfiguration professor. Mouths agape their eyes darted from their professor to the little boy holding her hand. Minerva's grip on Harry tightened; fortunately they didn't recognize him as the Boy-Who-Lived.

_They may not have recognized him but word will spread that Professor McGonagall was seen with a young child. Rumours will be flying about faster than the golden snitch! Oh Merlin how am I going to explain? Little Harry has enough on his plate without being thrust into the limelight! Oh my, I really haven't thought this through properly, have I? Well don't let your guard down now Minerva! Just nod politely and keep on walking! Be grateful it wasn't a group of seventh year Slytherins._

As they started to climb the stairs Harry whispered,

"Are they some of the other children you told me about? The ones that go to school here."

"Yes they are Harry. Didn't you bump into any students with Albus?"

"Nope." Harry said shaking his head.

"Didn't he take you a tour of Hogwarts?" Minerva asked surprised.

"Nope, he said it would be better to wait for you."

"Yes, I suppose he's right. Well, we'll just have to take you on the grand tour tomorrow then, won't we?"

"Oh yes please!" Harry hopped excitedly.

"That's settled then."

_No it's not I have lessons tomorrow! What am I going to do with Harry while I teach? I suppose I could take Albus up on his offer…no! NO! NO! I said I could do this by myself and I will! I'll figure something out._

"Aunt Min?"

Shaking her head to clear her mind she turned to Harry.

"Yes, Harry dear?"

"Where are we going?"

"To our rooms."

"But haven't we gone past them?"

Minerva stopped and looked around. Completely lost in thought she had indeed walked straight past them. She lent down to Harry and kissed his forehead.

"What would I do without you?"

They then both turned around and walked back to the tapestry of the one eyed witch Esmeralda.

"Good afternoon Minerva, have you had a nice day?"

"Why yes thank you Esmeralda. Oh by the way this is Harry, he'll be staying here from now on."

"How do you do Harry?"

"Fine thank you Miss."

"The password is 'felidae'. Do you think you can remember that Harry?" Minerva glanced at Harry who looked absolutely baffled.

"Fellady? I don't even know what it means."

"_Felidae_ is a feline family." But seeing his bewildered expression she carried on "Cats, Harry dear, cats."

"Oh, fedilea."

Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I think we are going to have to change the password Esmeralda."

"Certainly Minerva, what would you like to change it to?"

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at her in surprise.

"You want me to pick a password?"

"Well if you're living here now I think you should have some say in the matter, don't you agree?"

Harry smiled at the thought of Hogwarts being his new home.

"So what would you like the new password to be Harry honey?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "How do you pick a good password? Maybe you should pick one Aunt Minnie."

"Aunt Minnie?" Esmeralda uttered highly amused. "Wait until Phineas hears about this."

"Esmeralda! No Harry, I insist. Pick something you'll easily remember."

"Like what?"

Minerva thought for second.

"Pirates. Do you like pirates? You were playing pirates with Uncle Albus were you not?"

"Yes...I was." Harry answered slowly not entirely sure where the conversation was heading.

"So who is your favourite pirate?"

"Well I don't know. Most pirates are bad."

"I see. But maybe you could remember the name of one of them and that could be our password for the week, until you can think of another one."

"Will 'Long John Silver' do?"

" 'Long John Silver' will be grand Harry. Did you hear that Esmeralda or were you to busy muttering to yourself?"

"Muttering? Why Minerva whatever do you mean? I heard every word 'Long John Silver' it is."

With that Esmeralda swung aside to allow them both to enter but before the painting swung shut Esmeralda had taken off in dire need to share the latest gossip. Harry collapsed on the sofa in front of the fire, the sugar high having worn off.

"Tired Harry?" Minerva asked discarding her outer robes.

"No, hungry." He yawned.

Minerva suppressed a smile.

"What would you like to eat?"

Harry shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"A horse?" Minerva jokingly asked.

"A horse! You-you-you _eat_ horses?" Harry's tired eyes were suddenly open wide.

"No Harry, I'm only joking, I don't eat horses. Though Aunt Poppy and I do enjoy eating small little boys who misbehave, every now and again."

Harry stared at her open-mouthed. Minerva laughed out loud.

"Harry I'm joking, calm down, I wouldn't eat you. Besides I have no need, you didn't misbehave with your Uncle Albus, did you?"

"We-we-we…um…no." Harry replied rather guiltily in Minerva's opinion.

"There you go. So what would you like? Sandwiches, spaghetti hoops, beans on toast or a proper Sunday roast?"

"Mmm, spaghetti hoops please." Harry smiled sleepily.

Minerva snapped her fingers and a loud crack was heard.

"What can Laleh do for Missus Professor?"

"LALEH!"

"Mister Harry Potter?" Laleh spun around to find the source of the voice.

"LALEH!"

Harry jumped off the sofa and ran over to Laleh giving her a big hug. Minerva watched astonished.

_Harry has never shown affection unless he needs comforting or if I'm the one to initiate the hug. Well I suppose this is good, isn't it? Hold on a second, how do they know each other?_

"Mister Harry Potter! What can Laleh do for Mister Harry Potter? Is Mister Harry Potter hungry?"

"Harry would like spaghetti hoops and a glass of pumpkin juice please Laleh." Minerva replied.

"Yes Missus Professor." Laleh bowed. "And what can Laleh get for Missus Professor?"

"Tea and scones please Laleh."

"Yes Missus Professor."

Laleh bowed and with a snap she was gone.

"Laleh? Laleh! LALEH!" Harry panicked.

"Harry calm down honey, Laleh just went to get you something to eat she'll be back soon."

Minerva drew Harry into a hug and sat herself down on the sofa with him in her lap. She rocked him back and forth and watched as his eyes began to droop. Before she knew it he was fast asleep. Not even when Laleh returned with aloud snap did he wake.

"Is Mister Harry Potter alright Missus Professor?" Laleh whispered worriedly.

"Yes Laleh, he's just tired that's all."

Laleh nodded her understanding.

"If you don't mind me asking Laleh, how do you and Harry know each other?"

"Mister Headmaster Professor and Mister Harry Potter came down to the kitchens today Missus Professor."

Minerva smiled _I must remember to ask Albus about his little adventure with Harry._

"I see, thank you Laleh."

"Can Laleh do anything else for Missus Professor?"

"No tha…actually Laleh, could you please notify Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch and the Headmaster that the new password to our rooms is 'Long John Silver'."

"Yes Missus Professor."

Laleh bowed one more time and with a crack she was gone. Still Harry continued to sleep and Minerva dared not move for fear of waking him. She looked down at him and tears filled her eyes.

_Oh Harry, you've got me wrapped around your little finger haven't you? Our lives have changed for the better though, haven't they? Oh Merlin I hope so. I hope I've done the right thing taking you away from those...muggles. But am I really the right person to look after you? You deserve so much, you deserve the very best! What if I can't give you that? What do I know about raising a child? I'm just a lonely old woman, Hogwarts grumpy transfigurations professor!_

"Oh Harry I only want what is best for you!" she whispered kissing Harry's forehead.

"And that is you Minerva!"

Poppy and Rolanda stepped out from the shadows and sat themselves next to Minerva.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Minerva asked in the sternest voice she could muster but the tears falling from her eyes betrayed her.

"Long enough to realize how much you love young Mr Potter here." Rolanda whispered, completely in awe of the scene she just witnessed.

"He's lucky to have you Minerva." Poppy said softly.

"No Poppy, _I'm_ the one who is lucky."

Poppy and Rolanda couldn't resist, they wrapped their arms around Minerva and Harry and squeezed as tight as they could.

"Oh Minerva!"

"Auntie Merv!"

"Poppy, Rolanda what's gotten into you two?"

They just continued to squeeze.

"Oh Minerva, we love you!"

"Yes Min we do!"

"Careful you two, you'll wake little Harry."

Too late. Harry started shifting in Minerva's lap. Poppy and Rolanda drew back and watched him wake. Harry smiled when he opened his eyes and saw his Aunt Min. She lent down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, Harry?"

He yawned and stretched and his fingers poked Rolanda.

"Watch it you!"

Harry quickly drew back and jumped out of Minerva's grip.

"Rolanda!" Poppy chided.

"Sorry." Rolanda murmured slightly flushed.

"It's alright Harry." Poppy tried to reassure but Harry simply stood in front of the three witches uncomfortably.

Minerva pulled Harry back down into a hug then explained,

"This is Rolanda Hooch. Do you remember Harry, I told you about her earlier on?"

Harry nodded.

"Rolanda. Why so formal?" Rolanda screwed up her face. "I prefer Ro, just like Poppy prefers Pop and your Aunt Minerva prefers Merv."

Harry giggled and all three witches heaved a sigh of relief.

"Rolanda has been looking forward to meeting you Harry. She's just a big kid herself really." Poppy said.

Harry looked up at Rolanda and yelped in surprise when he saw her eyes. Rolanda looked worriedly to Minerva who was just as dumbfounded as Poppy.

"Your eyes…" Harry stuttered and Rolanda shifted awkwardly.

"Yepp Harry, oddly enough I have eyes."

Harry giggled again,

"No. Your eyes…they're…they're…they're the coolest eyes I've ever seen!"

"That's not all Harry, I assure you I'm the coolest witch you'll ever meet!" Rolanda stuck out her tongue at Minerva and Poppy and Harry giggled even more.

"I like you Ro you're funny! Is it true you can fly?" Harry asked wriggling closer to Rolanda.

"On a broomstick Harry yes, I'm the best flyer that ever lived!"

Minerva and Poppy snorted but Harry didn't seem to notice. He had now wriggled so close that the next move would be to sit in her lap. Harry looked back Minerva who nodded and much to Rolanda's delight Harry hopped up into her lap. Squirming and making himself comfortable he looked Rolanda square in the eye and asked,

"Do you…well…maybe…you could…" Harry lost his nerve and stuttered.

"Harry, I was hoping I could take you flying sometime next week. Would you like that?"

"Oh Aunt Ro! I'd love that!" Harry beamed.

_Aunt Ro_ the three witches thought.

"So Harry did you take good care of Uncle Alby today?" Poppy asked.

"Don't ask Poppy don't ask. I found them in Albus' office. Harry was flying around in Fawkes clutches and Albus was sporting a green beard." Minerva said rolling her eyes.

"Ah so you have been practicing then Harry?" Rolanda asked but Harry was utterly confused.

"Boys will be boys." Poppy chuckled.

"And he has been sworn to secrecy so I'm not entirely sure what he got up to today though I do know they visited Hagrid and ate a whole bowl of sherbet lemons."

"A whole bowl?" Poppy asked looking at Harry who smiled proudly.

"Well done Harry!" Rolanda encouraged ruffling his hair.

"Yes well, he needs something proper to eat so Laleh left a bowl of spaghetti hoops on the table. Why don't you go and wash up Harry and I'll reheat it for you?"

Harry hopped out of Rolanda's lap and made his way through the living room into Minerva's bedroom and then to the bathroom.

_Ah yes, we have yet to see his bedroom_ Minerva thought.

With a wave of her wand the tea, scones and spaghetti were warm again and while Poppy was pouring tea a cleaner Harry came out and sat himself at the table. The three witches left Harry to his own devices while they sipped their tea on the sofa in front of the fire. He slurped loudly but they didn't mind they were just happy he was eating.

"Harry Potter." Rolanda said quietly to herself.

"Aunt Ro." The other two smirked.

"Jealous? Just because _I'm_ the coolest!"

"Green with envy." Minerva replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he still likes the both of you." Rolanda teased. "Just not as much."

"Oh but bless his little heart though. Did you see his face when you offered to take him flying?" Poppy said.

"Yes that was very nice of you Rolanda, thank you."

"Not at all, what are aunties for?" Rolanda waved her hand dismissively.

"Still, you made his day Rolanda." Minerva thanked her again.

"So what are you going to do with Harry while you teach?" Rolanda asked.

Minerva sighed, took a sip of her tea then answered truthfully,

"I don't know Rolanda, I really don't know."

"Well I'll be happy to watch him for you whenever I can."

"Thank you Rolanda I'll keep that in mind."

Poppy took a sip of her tea to steady her nerves then braced herself as she said

"You know Minerva…"

"Yes Poppy?" Minerva asked slowly, turning from gazing at the fire to look at her friend.

"…well…there is one person who could watch Harry for you while you teach."

"There is?" Rolanda questioned, she too turning from the fire looking past Minerva to the medi-witch.

"Well I'm sure the…um…Headmaster wouldn't mind watching him for you." Poppy finished in a high-pitched voice.

Minerva's eyes darkened and she returned her gaze to the fire. Poppy and Rolanda exchanged looks; Poppy had told Rolanda about her little chat with Albus and Rolanda completely agreed.

"Yes, well, Minerva it was just a suggestion." Poppy tried to lighten Minerva's mood.

"One that has already been suggested." Minerva muttered.

"What was that Min?" Rolanda asked.

Minerva coughed, clearing her throat.

"The Headmaster has graciously offered to help me raise Harry."

Poppy and Rolanda spluttered on their tea. They hadn't expected her to come right out and say it.

"Well then problem solved." Rolanda said once she had managed to regain her breath.

"Problem solved?" Minerva's eyed narrowed and Rolanda squirmed in her seat.

"Well…um…it is…isn't it?"

"No Rolanda the problem is not solved. I don't remember saying I took him up on his offer."

"Oh. I see." Rolanda hurriedly began sipping her tea.

"But Minerva, why won't you take Albus up on his offer?" Poppy asked pleadingly.

"Because I said _I_ would raise Harry and so I shall."

"But he and Harry had a great time today did they not?"

"I dread to think what they got up to." Minerva snorted.

"Minerva, you don't mean that. I have no doubt that you can raise Harry by yourself, you are a brilliant witch but why don't you let Albus help you? Let all of us help you. It would be good for Harry to have different people he can turn to."

"He has you two."

"So you will let Rolanda and I help you?"

"You two are my dear friends, Harry's aunts! You better be there for him!" Minerva joked half-heartedly.

"Minerva. Is Albus not your best friend?"

Minerva bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"And Harry seems to have taken to him has he not?"

Minerva continued to nod.

"So naturally Harry will want to spend time with him."

Minerva sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Albus can watch Harry from time to time."

Poppy hugged Minerva and Minerva returned it reluctantly.

* * *

Harry sat slurping his spaghetti lost in thought. 

_I can't wait to go flying with Aunt Ro! She's got the coolest eyes. I wonder if I'm any good at flying? I can't believe I'm a wizard! A WIZARD! I can do magic! REAL MAGIC!_

_Haha look what happened to Uncle Albus beard! I did that! He said I could come visit anytime! Maybe we can throw water bombs out the window at Mr Filch and his cat again. Haha he didn't even know it was us! Should I have told Aunt Min? Uncle Albus said it would be better to keep it a secret, that's alright though isn't it? I'm not a bad boy am I? No, if Uncle Albus says it's alright then it's alright. Though Aunt Min didn't seem too pleased that we ate all those sherbet lemons! But they were so yummy! And I thought it was a good idea to have them as our treasure. Uncle Albus is brilliant at playing games and really good at magic!_

_FORKS! Oh gosh Forks! He's the bestest, bestest bird in the whole wide world! And he likes me! Uncle Albus said he really likes me. And he took me flying! I wonder if it's like flying on a broomstick?_

_And Hagrid said I could come and see him again as well! He's huge! ENORMOUS! Like a giant! And Fang! Fang's blooming scary but Hagrid and Uncle Albus said he was harmless. I'm not so sure though. Urgh he slobbered everywhere!_

_Laleh and the other house-elves! They all like me too. They are funny looking with hair growing out of their ears! I wonder if I'll grow up and have hair growing out my ears. Or maybe I'll grow a beard like Uncle Albus or maybe he can shrink my head! Haha._

_Aunt Poppy, Auntie Pops…hehe…I think she likes me too. Well I like her anyway! She's very nice, she made me better when…when…Uncle Vernon…well she made me better and I like her!_

_But I like Aunt Min the most. She says she really wants to take care of me and she keeps on giving me lots of hugs and kisses. I even heard her whisper she loves me when she thought I was sleeping. I hope she does…but why would she? Why would any of these people like me? Uncle Vernon…he…he said I was…was a bad boy. No! Aunt Min says I'm a good boy, she said that Uncle Vernon is the one who's bad! I'm a good boy aren't I? I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. I like it here. I want to stay here with Aunt Min; I hope she really does love me. She says she'll always be here for me…will she?_

_She said my Mum and Dad loved me. She said they loved me very much. And they could do magic too. But Uncle Albus said that mean wizard killed them! I hate him! Mr Vollymord. But I lived because my Mum loved me, she really loved me! I wonder what they looked like. I hope she didn't look like Aunt Petunia, she looks like a horse!_

_Haha when I thought Aunt Min ate horses! Then she said her and Aunt Pops ate bold, little boys, she was joking wasn't she?_

Harry coughed on his spaghetti and the three witches rushed to his side. Aunt Poppy gave him a hard pat on the back, which seemed to do the trick. Harry eyed her up and down.

_No she's too nice to eat little boys. Aunt Min was only joking!…I hope_

The three witches were too busy hovering over Harry to notice Albus step through the portrait. All four of them jumped when Albus asked,

"Is everything alright ladies?"

As they turned to greet him Albus saw a very red-faced Harry covered in spaghetti.

"Ah spaghetti hoops, I myself prefer alphabet spaghetti but everyone is different." Albus smiled and Harry grinned back.

"Yes, well so long as he is eating." Poppy said.

"So what brings you here Albus?" Rolanda asked.

"I invited him." Minerva answered.

Poppy and Rolanda exchanged glances once again and managed to hide their grins.

"I see I'm early, I'll come back later my dear."

"Not at all Albus, come on in. I'm just glad you used the portrait entrance this time."

Albus blushed remembering the morning's events while Poppy and Rolanda stood staring confused.

"Come on Harry, I'll help you wash up. You three help yourselves to more tea." Minerva said taking Harry's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

* * *

Finding a flannel Minerva knelt down and started to wipe Harry's face. 

"You enjoyed your spaghetti then Harry?"

"Yepp."

"I hope you managed to get more in you mouth than on your face." Minerva teased.

She wet the flannel once more and wiped his hands.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Uh-huh." Harry nodded.

"It's just that you've been very quiet since we got in."

Harry just shrugged.

Minerva stopped wiping his face and laid the flannel by the sink. She knelt down again and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about Harry dear?"

Harry shrugged again.

"Come on Harry you can tell me. I'll always be here for you."

Harry was quiet for a few seconds fidgeting, avoiding Minerva's gaze. Then he looked straight into her green eyes and whispered,

"Will you?"

Minerva looked straight back into his eyes and without hesitation answered,

"I will always be here for you Harry, no matter what."

Before Minerva had the chance to Harry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"You really mean that Aunt Min?" He whispered into her shoulder.

"Always Harry, always." She whispered back.

* * *

"So Headmaster, which do you prefer? Uncle Albus, Uncle Alby, Uncle Dumbly or Uncle Al?" 

"Oh Rolanda, why most you be so childish?" Poppy sighed.

"Childish? I wasn't the one who started it!"

"Yes Rolanda, Aunt Rolo, childish!"

"Well Auntie Poppetty Pippetty Pop, I think you'll do well to remember who named Minerva Aunt Merv."

"Ladies please, keep it down or they'll hear you."

"Hear what Albus?"

"Ah Minerva, nothing my dear, nothing at all."

"Really, it didn't sound like nothing."

"So Harry do you like your new room?" Albus asked trying to change the subject.

"My new room?" Harry looked up at his Aunt Min questioningly.

"Yes Harry honey, your new room. If you are going to be living here from now on you'll need somewhere to sleep."

Harry smiled once again at the thought of Hogwarts being his home. He just couldn't get used to it no matter how many times people told him.

"So I take it you haven't seen it yet." Albus said.

"Come on Harry don't keep us in suspense." Rolanda grinned.

"It's over there Harry, the door with the letter 'H' carved into it."

Harry walked slowly over to the door. Pleased that he could reach the handle he gently turned it, the door creaked open and he stepped inside.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

He walked into the middle of the room then slowly spun around making sure to take in every inch of his surroundings.

_It must be a gazillion times bigger than Dudley's._

It was indeed a big room. The walls were a calming blue. The ceiling enchanted to look like the summer sky. The bed was a big four-poster bed with dark blue curtains to match the curtains hanging in the window. At the end of the bed was a large chest to store different bits and bobs. There was a large wardrobe to match the bed and chest along with a very old looking rocking chair in the corner. In the opposite corner was a little desk and chair and there were a few bare shelves on various walls. There was also a door leading to a bathroom. It was not as big as Minerva's but still huge. The bathtub was perhaps only half the sizr of the one he had used that very morning but it still had lots of different taps to turn.

_I can't believe it! My own room! MY VERY OWN ROOM!_

Harry flopped on the bed and just lay there taking it all in. After a few minutes the adults could no longer control themselves and they crept into the room. They too had to admit the castle had outdone herself.

"Oh Harry, it's lovely." Poppy gasped but Harry didn't seem to hear.

"Was this your doing Headmaster?" Rolanda asked.

"As much as I would like to I can't take any credit for this, it's the castle's doing."

"Well it's magnificent!" Rolanda replied.

Minerva walked over to Harry and sat herself down next to him.

"Do you like dear?"

He looked up and smiled

"I love it."

"Well Harry it seems to me all we need to do now it kit this room out with lots of toys!" Rolanda grinned skipping about excitedly.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long everyone but I've had a really hard time writing this chapter. I know it's not my best chapter but I did try. I was going to write about what Harry and Albus got up to but I just…well…I don't know what happened but I decided to drop little hints instead. Hopefully things will become clearer when Minerva sits down and has a chat with Albus. Someone mentioned a bit more focus on Harry, I'm sorry Minerva's my favourite character but I will try, hence Harry's little thoughts at the dinner table. I promise to have another chapter up soon but I would love to hear your thoughts (good or bad) about this chapter. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 9

"A broomstick? Hold on...is this? Is this a…a flying broomstick?"

Harry jumped up from the floor, arms stretched in front of him; he held the broomstick on the tips of his fingers and his head bowed slightly as if it were the Holy Grail and he a muggle worshipper.

"It sure is Harry, it's a _Comet!_"

"A Comet?"

"Yes Harry, a Comet!"

"Aunt Ro got you the best broom in the shop for a boy your age."

Rolanda blushed at Minerva's comment.

Harry carefully placed the Comet on the table then leapt into Aunt Ro's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you….!!!"

Harry was ecstatic about all his presents and hugged and thanked everyone after receiving each item but seeing him express his gratitude for Rolanda's overjoyed them all. It warmed their hearts to see little Harry so happy.

_There can't have been many joyous occasions before this._

Of course any child from a wizarding family would have reacted the same way at receiving a broom but what brought tears to each of the adults eyes was that Harry was over the moon at receiving a pair of socks!

_Indeed they were a very nice pair of socks. _Albus thought.

Rolanda hopped about excitedly explaining all about the Comet to a wide-eyed Harry. She promised to take him flying some time during the week and Harry grinned, nodded and fidgeted elatedly.

Minerva, Albus and Poppy each rolled their eyes but were grinning nonetheless.

"Merlin! Look at the time! We've completely missed dinner in the Great Hall!" Poppy exclaimed.

Minerva and Albus jumped out of their reverie and Rolanda and Harry reluctantly tore their eyes away from the Comet.

"Oh I am sorry Albus! Time just flew by! People will be wondering where you are!" Minerva cried.

"Where Albus is? Min, they'll be wondering where all four of us are!"

"Ladies, ladies calm down."

The three witches eyed him curiously. Blue eyes sparkling he answered calmly,

"Let them wonder."

"Oh Albus!" the three sighed.

"Come now, not much can be done. We have missed dinner and they will gossip no matter what we do. We are all hungry so I suggest we summon a house-elf, eat here and continue to enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Albus that sounds wonderful." Poppy replied and the other two witches nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry just sat back bemused, not entirely sure what to make of the whole situation. But when Albus summoned Laleh he jumped for joy.

"Laleh!"

"Mister Harry Potter!"

Harry hugged Laleh then preceded to show her all the things the others had bought him.

"Albus, I've been meaning to ask you, how do Harry and Laleh know each other?"

"Well my dear, I needed to speak to the Head-house-elf, Fyfe, about the upcoming Christmas Ministry Ball and…"

"You needed to speak to Fyfe about the Ministry Ball? Whatever for?"

Albus eyes twinkled at her curiosity.

"That my dear, is a story for another time. So anyway, while I was in the back of the kitchens talking to Fyfe I left Harry happily chatting to the other house-elves. It appears that while I was away different house-elves apparated and disapparated in and out with loud snaps and bangs, like they do, and scared the little one. Laleh comforted him and they now share some sort of bond, she is quite protective of him and vice versa."

Minerva arched her eyebrows.

"I see."

Albus chuckled at Minerva's expression.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Laleh to become your own personal house-elf. I thought it best because Harry gets along so well with her."

"Albus, you really didn't need to do that."

"Ah but I insist and so does Laleh. Now what do you say, shall we eat?"

* * *

After dessert Poppy made to leave. 

"Those potions won't label themselves!"

Minerva walked her to the door followed by Rolanda.

"Yes too true Poppy, duty calls! As much as I've tried that Filch just won't polish my broomsticks. I even asked Edgar but he adamantly refused even after I offer to polish his!" Rolanda said with a cackle.

"Well thank you, the both of you!"

"That's quite alright Aunt Merv."

"No thanks needed Min!"

"Harry! Do you have anything to say to Aunt Poppy and Aunt Ro? They are leaving now."

Harry ran over and hugged both of them, kissed their cheeks and thanked them sincerely, yet again. Then he toddled back off to Uncle Albus.

Before Esmeralda swung shut Poppy squeaked,

"Don't forget to ask Albus!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and headed over to Harry and Albus, who were now sitting in front of the fire engaged in a serious talk about pirates.

"Harry my boy I must commend you on your excellent choice of passwords."

"Yes it is an excellent choice isn't it? It's probably the best password these chambers have ever had." Minerva said taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry's answer was lost in a yawn.

"Ah, it seems someone is tired." Minerva commented, grinning at Albus.

"No I'm not!" Harry answered trying his very best to stifle another yawn but it was futile.

"Are you sure Harry?" Minerva asked smiling down at him over her glasses.

"Well maybe just a little." Harry admitted.

"Why don't you change into your pyjamas Harry and get ready for bed then you can come and sit out here with Uncle Albus and I for a little while longer?"

"But which ones shall I where?"

"Why don't you surprise us my boy?"

* * *

Much to Minerva's dismay Harry had picked the snake printed pyjamas. He now sat in Minerva's lap fast asleep. Minerva was gently pulling her fingers through his thick, black, unruly hair humming soothingly. Albus sat sipping his hot chocolate mesmerized. Never had he seen such love and adoration in Minerva's eyes. He remained quiet wanting to remember this moment forever. Feeling his gaze she looked up and smiled. 

"He's lovely isn't he?"

"That he is Minerva, that he is."

"I should really put him to bed but I can't bring myself to let go of him."

"Don't worry my dear, I'm happy just sitting here with the two of you."

"No Albus, I promised you a game of chess and you wanted to talk. Sit here and I'll tuck him in."

Minerva rose with the sleeping Harry in her arms, she walked over to his room and gently placed him in his bed. She tucked him under the sheets and carefully pulled up the covers. Then she stood there in the darkness for a little while, just watching him, silently thanking the stars. She bent down, kissed his forehead then returned to the living room making sure not to shut his door completely.

"Is everything alright my dear?"

"Everything is just perfect Albus."

Minerva smiled and sat down in her favourite chair opposite Albus. He had already set the chessboard on the table between them and she watched as the pieces took their places.

"You'll beat her this time Headmaster!"

"No-one can have a five year losing streak!"

"You've done it before, long ago, it can be done again!"

A laugh escaped Minerva's lips as she listened to the chess pieces encourage Albus.

_Her laughter's like music to my ears! I must try and get her to laugh more often._

"Of course I will, I'll have Minerva begging for mercy by the time I'm through with her." Albus answered the chess pieces grinning.

"Oh really Headmaster?" Minerva quirked a brow.

"Enough chitchat let's get this game started!" Albus' white knight growled.

* * *

Two knights, one bishop and a rook later Albus breached the subject 

"So my dear, how are you and Harry settling into 'family life'?"

The question brought a true smile to Minerva's face making her look years younger.

'_Family life' yes, I do like the sound of that!_

"Splendidly Albus, thank you for asking."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Bishop to E5."

"Harry seems especially fond of you, Albus."

This caused Albus' blue eyes to twinkle even more so than usual.

"But I can't say the same for Argus though. Whatever did the two of you get up to?"

"Ah, sorry my dear. My lips are sealed." _Argus? What about poor Filius? He didn't stand a chance against the group of giant bubble burping toads! Quite an ingenious idea the young lad had._

"Harry said that you wanted to wait until I'm present before giving him the grand tour. Knight to E5"

Wincing as his sole bishop was brutally dragged off the board he answered,

"Yes, I thought it wise. Although Harry is more open-minded to magic now, I still thought it best for you to be there for him in case he need comforting or something of the sort. Merlin knows the Bloody Baron is enough to scare me at the best of times!"

_There it is that joyous laugh of hers again_

"But also I wasn't sure how you intended to introduce Harry to the rest of Hogwarts inhabitants."

Minerva's laughter faded.

"Ah yes, about that. Well I'm not entirely sure. We bumped into a group of third year Hufflepuffs in the corridors today. They were too shocked over the fact that a small child dare breath in their formidable transfiguration professor's presence, let alone hold my hand, to notice Harry's identity."

"Ah, so word has already got out. I was wondering why the Gryffindors were huddled together whispering behind Boris the Bewildered. Rook to D7."

Minerva looked distraught at this new piece of information.

"My own Gryffindors?"

Albus merely chuckled.

"Oh but poor Harry, he'll hate all this attention he is after all a shy boy, although one would never have thought it stepping into your office today!"

"Yes he did open up today and he loved my sherbet lemons."

Minerva fixed Albus with a stare.

"Yes and now he has had enough of those to last him a lifetime."

"One can never have enough sherbet lemons Minerva." Feeling her stare he hastily continued, "but back to the subject at hand, Harry Potter."

"Yes Albus." She sighed, "Harry Potter."

"I realize this will be difficult for the both of you but the sooner he gets use to his 'fame' the better."

"Fame? Albus he's five! Imagine how uncomfortable he'll feel with the stares, whispering and pointing that will follow him. He's already insecure as it is!"

"I know Minerva, it was one of the reasons I sent him to live with his relatives."

Minerva's eyes darkened.

"Don't speak of them to me Albus!"

"I should perhaps mention the other reason."

Minerva's lips pursed but Albus carried on.

"As you know my dear he was protected there through his blood. Love."

"Love!" Minerva hissed.

"Now now Minerva, I do not wish to have that conversation again. Anyhow, their blood bond, protected him but now he is here - "

"And Hogwarts will protect him!"

"Yes you are quite right my dear. Hogwarts is the safest place for him, her ancient magic will protect him so long as he stays here."

Minerva's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Albus, _so long as he stays here_? Is he going anywhere?"

"Not that I'm aware of, he's in your care now. I just thought I should mention it."

"Oh."

"You do still want to take care of him, don't you Minerva dear?"

"Of course I do Albus!" she cried, offended that he would think otherwise.

"Then we must visit the Ministry, have the papers drawn up and make you his legal guardian. Unless you would like to adopt him."

"A-adopt H-harry?" Minerva stuttered, eyebrows rising.

"It's not necessary I just thought it best to give you all the options."

"I would love to adopt Harry…but…well…"

"Minerva?" Albus asked cautiously.

"Well…what if he doesn't want me?"

"Doesn't want you?"

"Yes doesn't want _me_!"

She took a deep breath to control her emotions.

"No, as much as I would like to adopt Harry it is not my decision to make. If Harry wants me to adopt him when he is older then I will certainly do so. Until then I will have to be content with the title of Legal Guardian."

"If that is your wish Minerva, though I would like to add that I am certain Harry will want you to adopt him."

A smile graced her lips.

"Thank you Albus, you're to kind."

"Not at all my dear."

Minerva's face suddenly drained of its entire colour as she was reminded of something.

"What is it Minerva." Albus asked worriedly.

"I can't become Harry's legal guardian." She whispered.

"Why ever not?" Albus asked surprised.

"He already has one." She replied still whispering.

"Already has…oh." Realization hit him like a ton of bricks _– Sirius Black_.

"Sirius…"

It pained Albus to see the hurt in Minerva's eyes. He racked his brain trying to find a way around the new problem.

_Ah but of course! How could I be so stupid?_

"Sirius is in Azkaban! He has no legal rights."

Relief hit Minerva like a tidal wave.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Albus smiled warmly.

"Thank Merlin." She murmured to herself.

They both sat quietly in front of the fire, lost in thought, the chess match forgotten. Albus was the first to break the silence.

"So really, my dear, we should inform the Ministry of your decision as soon as possible. If they should for some reason learn that Harry is missing… well pandemonium is the best word to describe the situation."

They both chuckled.

"But you don't think that I will have any trouble gaining custody of Harry, do you?"

"It's up to the Minister for Magic and if I'm not mistaken Millicent Bagnold is an old friend of your family."

"Yes she is. Millicent and my great aunt, Seonaid, went to school together. In fact she's Evelyn's godmother." Minerva smiled, relieved.

"There then, stop worrying my dear. Shall we visit the Ministry tomorrow morning then?"

"Tomorrow morning? But I have classes to teach Albus."

"Filius, Pomona and Severus should be able to cover."

"Pomona? Albus have you seen Pomona's transfigurations? I'm convinced that dragon dung fertilizer she uses has finally taken its toll. She was never that bad in school, was she? No, Albus. That simply won't do. And as for Severus, no pupil should be made to suffer that way."

"I realize that no-one can ever hope to measure up to your high standards my dear but what other choice do you have?"

"You."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh Albus, I know it's been a while but it's like riding a broom – you never forget."

"You would like _me_ to substitute?"

"You taught me all I know. Who better to substitute?"

"But wouldn't you prefer I accompany you to the Ministry?"

"I'm a big girl Albus. Besides, Millicent and I are well acquainted."

"If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure!" Minerva smiled.

"How can I say no to a smile like that?"

Minerva's eyes grew and she blushed furiously.

"My dear, you're blushing!" he teased.

"It's the heat from the fire Albus." Minerva glared.

Albus eyes simply twinkled; it was very rare indeed that he managed to evoke such a reaction though since aquiring Harry Minerva's stern mask had slipped.

"Castle to H7" Minerva tried to steer the topic back to chess, unsuccessfully.

"Will you bring Harry along with you?"

"I would rather not drag him around too much. Is his attendance necessary?"

"No. I think it would be better if he stayed here at Hogwarts. Would you like me to ask Pomona, Filius or Severus if they're free to mind Harry?"

"Severus! Absolutely not! He will _not_ be coming anywhere near my child!"

_My child? Did she just say my child?_

"Minerva, Severus isn't all bad. They are bound to bump into each other here at Hogwarts."

"Isn't all bad? I realize you trust him Albus but let us not forget that Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived not to mention James Potter's son."

"Severus would never hold that against Harry."

"Wouldn't he? You saw how the Marauders tormented him."

"Harry is not a Marauder. Severus is not that petty."

"Petty? You _are_ aware of how he treats my Gryffindors and even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for that matter. He favours only his own. Harry is most definitely a Gryffindor; defeated his dark lord and the son of his archenemy. I'm not going to take that risk Albus. Severus is to stay far, _far_ away from Harry!"

Minerva's eyes blazed and her nostrils flared as she breathed heavily. Albus dared not argue. If he could he would have changed the subject but there were still questions that needed to be answered.

"So my dear, what do you plan on doing with Harry while you teach?"

Poppy's thought came to mind, _"Well I'm sure the…um…Headmaster wouldn't mind watching him for you."_

_No, I can do this on my own! Well with a little help from Poppy and Rolanda. I just need to hang in until Christmas and then I can rearrange the schedules to my pleasing. I am, after all, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts!_

_But what to do until then? Poppy and Rolanda can't watch him all the time. I suppose he could sit in on a few of my lessons, none of the advance ones mind! That still isn't enough though!_

_Think Minerva! What do ordinary witches and wizards do? Surely they have babysitters? _

A lumos spell went off and Minerva had a sudden thought.

_Babysitters? How muggle of me! House-elves! That's it; house-elves watch the littlies whilst the parents are away for short periods of time. I'll ask Laleh, she'll be more than happy to help._

"Minerva?"

Albus voice pulled Minerva from her thoughts.

"Yes Albus?"

"Are you alright my dear? You were a million miles away."

"I'm fine Albus. Just thinking that's all."

"Care to share those thoughts?"

"Poppy and Rolanda have offered to watch Harry when they can. Harry can join me in my first to third year lessons. The rest of the time Laleh can watch him."

Albus continued to smile but Minerva could tell he was slightly disappointed though why, she had no clue.

"Only up until Christmas of course."

"Why only up until Christmas?" Albus hastily asked.

_Is she planning on leaving!?_

"I'll rearrange the new term schedules to accommodate Harry." She said matter-of-factly.

"I see."

"It is well within my power, Headmaster." She warned.

"Minerva," Albus frowned but his eyes softened as he continued, "my offer still stands."

"And I thank you but as you can see it is not necessary. I have everything under control."

"As you wish Minerva."

A strange silence fell between the two of them. If they weren't such good friends it would perhaps have been awkward. Minerva's eyes flitted around the room but Albus kept his gaze steadily on Minerva. Finally Minerva lost her temper.

"Albus stop undressing me with your eyes!"

Albus inhaled sharply. _She didn't just accuse me of…?_

"I b-beg your pardon?"

"I know you're totally besotted with me but that gives you no right to remove my clothes, even if it is just with your eyes!"

Albus mouth became dry, he found it incredibly hard to swallow, speak, even breath.

"Minerva I-I-I…"

She burst out laughing. Albus just sat stunned.

_What on Earth just happened? Has she gone mad? Is a trip to St. Mungo's in order?_

After a few minutes Minerva seemed to calm down only to look up and see Albus astonishment and resolve into a fit of laughter once again.

"Oh Albus." She wheezed between deep breaths, "Your face!...Priceless!"

Wiping away tears from her eyes she managed to compose herself and speak a full sentence.

"I'm joking Albus, I know you don't look at me in that way! But the look on your face was priceless."

"I-I-I"

"Calm down Albus. It was all a big joke. An incredibly funny, hilarious joke!"

_Minerva never jokes about such things…she used to but not now…_ _before..._

"Oh Albus, I could feel the tension rising. Look, if me taking care of Harry is going to be a problem tell me now."

"Minerva I just don't want you to overdo it that's all."

Minerva leant forward and placed her hand above his.

"Albus trust me, if I need help you'll be the first I ask."

"After Poppy and Rolanda." Albus muttered.

"Albus!" Minerva cried.

"I don't understand why you won't just except my help?"

Before Minerva had a chance to retort a screaming was heard.

_HARRY!_

The two leapt up from their chairs and ran across the living room to Harry's bedroom. There they found Harry tossing and turning, sheets and covers twisted, forehead covered in sweat, screaming at the top of his lungs. Minerva quickly sat down beside him and drew him into a hug. She rocked him back and forth, whispering words of comfort in his ear and slowly he began to awaken.

"It's alright Harry, you're safe now."

Harry clung to Minerva, whimpering.

"There there Harry, it's alright. I'm here now, your Aunt Min. Come on Harry, calm down. Shh…shh. That's it. Would you like to tell me about your bad dream?"

"He kept laughing."

"Shh…it's alright. Who was laughing Harry dear?" she asked softly.

"I-I don't know. But it wasn't happy laughing." He sobbed.

Minerva felt the bed dip as Albus sat down next to them. He gently rubbed Harry's back but the boy was too exhausted to look up and greet Albus.

"Then everything went green."

Minerva and Albus exchanged glances and Albus noticed small tears forming in Minerva's eyes. She too had realized what Harry's nightmare was about.

"It's alright Harry honey, it's just a bad dream." She reassured him but both she and Albus knew she was lying.

Minerva continued to reassure Harry, whispering to him and rocking him to sleep but Albus could see the stray tears that escaped her mask, the ones she hoped were hidden in the darkness.

_She needs comforting you fool! Do something! Anything!_

So he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and surprisingly she didn't push him away. Instead she leaned into his embrace and they both sat in silence until Harry was fast asleep.

Minerva shifted in Albus' arms then seemed to realize just whom those arms belonged to. She quickly slipped out of them and tucked Harry back under the straightened covers. She heard Albus sigh as she wordlessly headed back to the living room.

She was embarrassed by her momentary weakness and avoided his gaze. It hurt Albus to know she was not comfortable in his presence and that on some level she might even blame him for Harry's situation.

_Yes, I decided to leave Harry with the Dursley's but if I had known…how was I to know? But she is right. I can see it in her eyes. It is my fault. I am entirely to blame. And I will never forgive myself for what I put that sweet, innocent child through._

Then Poppy's words of warning echoed in his mind.

_"Minerva feels guilty"_

_Oh Merlin, she blames herself!_

_"I don't think Minerva ever really got over the deaths You-Know-Who caused."_

_After all these years she's still grieving…_

"Minerva?"

She continued to gaze into the fire.

"Minerva, I hope you know that you can tell me anything."

No reply.

"I'll always be here for you."

She blinked but still gazed into the red and orange embers.

"And Harry." He added.

Silence followed the crackling of the fire.

"Before that night you always used to talk to me."

Minerva's head snapped up and she glared fiercely at him.

"The war changes people Albus!"

"Have you ever talked about it?"

"There is no need." She retorted through clenched teeth.

"Minerva, it is not healthy to keep things bottled up."

"Like I said last night, what's done is done, we must not dwell on the past."

It pained Albus to hear Minerva speak so coldly. He opened up to her in a voice barely above a whisper,

"I miss my Minerva."

He caught Minerva off guard; she was in battle mode ready to pounce. Her eyes glossed over, shining I the firelight. His gentle voice caused her to bite back her angry reply.

_I miss her too_ she thought bitterly.

She coughed breaking the silence that had descended.

"It's late Albus, I'm tired and have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. Thank you once again for looking after Harry."

With that she leant forward, kissed his cheek and made her own way to her bedroom.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I lacked inspiration. But don't worry, it's ok! I had a vision and I know where this story is heading! So I'm back on track. Thanks for all your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Rescued

Chapter 10

Minerva silently sat down at the Head Table for breakfast. She slipped her hand in her pocket and took out a bag of sherbet lemons and placed them in the lap of the man to her left.

Albus eyebrows rose as he looked down in his lap. He turned to his deputy and saw big green eyes looking back at him apologetically. Words were not needed; he covered her dainty left hand with his big right one as it rested on the table next to the plate of bacon.

Slightly further down the table Rolanda elbowed Poppy.

"Ouch! Rolanda Hooch…!" Poppy cried rubbing her ribs.

"Shush, keep it down." Rolanda whispered as she nodded in the direction of the Headmaster.

Poppy followed her gaze and smiled her approval.

"So Headmaster, we missed you at the at the evening meal last night." Filius Flitwick squeaked.

"Why yes and Minerva was nowhere to be seen either." Severus Snape smirked.

"I had some business to attend to Severus, not all of us skulk about in the dungeons all day!" Minerva retorted.

"Which reminds me, Poppy!" Minerva continued before Severus could snap back.

Poppy look past the other professors to Minerva.

"Yes Minerva?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this morning, I know Rolanda has flying lessons withthe first year Gryffindor/Slytherins."

"No, I'm in the Hospital Wing all morning, why?"

"I was hoping you could…erm…well…"

Minerva could feel the stares of the other professors.

"I was hoping…to take you up on your offer. I have some business to attend to at the Ministry. Would you mind?"

"Not at all Minerva, shall I stop by after breakfast?"

"That would be wonderful." Minerva sighed relieved.

Realizing that the conversation was over and no other information was to be gained the other professors returned to their previous conversations. In between mouthfuls of Egor's Enchanted Elephants cereal the Headmaster inquired,

"So where is the little one this morning?"

Minerva took a bite of her bacon sandwich before she answered,

"He was fast asleep when I left so I summoned Laleh to watch over him while I made an appearance this morning."

"I see. When are you leaving for the Ministry?"

"Straight after breakfast, I should be back in time for lunch."

"No need to hurry. I think I'll enjoy teaching for the day."

"We'll see what you have to say this evening." Minerva gloated.

* * *

"Aunt Poppy?" 

"Yes?" the medi-witch asked looking up from a pile of parchment.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can dear. What's on your mind?"

"Aunt Min."

"Aunt Min?"

"Yepp, Aunt Min." Harry nodded.

"And just what would you like to know about your Aunt Min?"

Harry thought hard for a moment and Poppy could see the little wheels in his head turning. He finally answered,

"Everything."

Poppy chuckled.

"Well I'm not sure about everything but I can certainly tell you what little I know."

She gestured for Harry to sit on her knee and as he wriggled to make himself comfortable Poppy wondered just where to start. She looked down at Harry to see him smiling up at her. She chuckled once again then began.

"Well your Aunt Min or Professor Minerva McGonagall, as she is known to most people, has been my best friend since my first year here at Hogwarts."

"I've never had a best friend." Harry replied somewhat sadly.

Poppy swallowed and took a deep, calming breath before continuing.

"You will Harry, you're a wonderful boy."

He smiled and snuggled closer to his Aunt Poppy.

"What was Aunt Min like when she was small?"

Poppy took on a faraway look remembering their time spent as students at Hogwarts.

"You're Aunt Min is one of the cleverest witches of our time Harry and one of the most powerful too."

Harry said nothing just looked up at her in awe.

"You should understand Harry, that anything your Aunt Min does is done wholeheartedly. She puts her all into everything and succeeds. So naturally she studied hard here at Hogwarts and was the brightest witch since, well, probably since Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes Harry, Rowena Ravenclaw. She was one of the founders of Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll hear all about her when Albus gives you a tour of Hogwarts. But anyway, Rowena Ravenclaw was famed for her intelligence; come to think of it I wonder if the Sorting Hat ever considered putting your Aunt Min in Ravenclaw. No, no, she's a true Gryffindor through and through."

Looking down she saw the confused look on little Harry's face and realized she was rambling.

"Yes well, even though she studied hard she always made time for fun. Oh Harry! You should have seen the jokes she pulled on old Pringle and Ogg! On anyone for that matter!" Poppy laughed. "Oh you don't want to get on Minerva's bad side Harry, remember that. I don't think my ears have ever felt the same. There has yet to be a better joker to pass the gates of Hogwart! Well, that is perhaps not entirely true. Your father and his little gang certainly gave Min a run for her knuts!"

"My Dad? Was he a joker too?"

"He pulled his fair share of jokes but your Aunt Min would probably know more about that. I only know about the ones that went haywire and backfired. I'm convinced your Dad and his friends spent half their time at Hogwarts, here in this Hospital Wing. If you ask your Auntie Merv she'll tell you the other half was spent in detention."

Poppy chuckled once again, thinking it had been a long time since she took a trip down memory lane.

"Those Marauders have nothing on your Aunt Min though! There has never been a Head Girl with quite so many detentions. Yes, your Aunt Min is like that, she has a serious sense of what is right and wrong. She's happy to cause mischief and if caught will always serve the punishment without complaining. Though between you and me Harry," Poppy whispered, "even with her high detention record she wasn't caught even one fifth of the time!"

Harry grinned mischievously.

"Too clever! I'm sure she can teach you a thing or two Harry."

Poppy went on to explain some of the tricks she had helped Minerva pull and little Harry was rolling about laughing.

"Your Aunt Min was also the best chaser Gryffindor's quidditch team has seen in a long time. Her name is even on a plaque in the Trophy Room downstairs. Make sure your Uncle Albus shows you it on the tour."

Harry nodded and asked,

"Is she better than Aunt Ro, she can't be? Aunt Ro's the best in the world!"

Poppy chuckled.

"I'm not the right person to ask about that Harry dear, I don't actually like quidditch. I think it's a brutal and barbarous sport that should be banned!"

"Oh." He answered slightly crestfallen.

"But don't listen to me, everyone else seems to enjoy it. Your father certainly did and so will you. As for your earlier question, I don't know. Rolanda played a different position and also went on to play professional quidditch, though I do believe your Aunt Min was 'offered at shot to turn pro', as Rolanda puts it, but turned it down. Brains over brawn I think were what she said.

"Your Aunt Min is a very special person indeed Harry. She mastered the art of animagi. Not many people can do that."

"Anamungy?"

"Animagi, Harry dear. She can turn into a grey, tabby cat at will."

"Oh yeah, I always thought she was just a normal cat. Whenever I was sad she was there for me to play with. Was she watching me? Didn't she have work to go to?" Harry asked looking up at Poppy with his bright green eyes.

_How to explain to someone so young?_

"When you were a baby still living with your parents, Minerva used to come and visit. She would play with you and babysit you, the two of you were very close."

"We were?"

"Yes, she has hundreds of pictures of you from when you were a baby! She was like a grandmother to you. You used to call her 'Mumma Min'.

"Mumma Min…" Harry repeated. For some strange reason it felt vaguely familiar.

"And when you wanted to play with her as a tabby cat you would cry 'Min-Cat'."

"Min-Cat…"

"The day she had to leave you at 4 Privet Drive was the hardest day of her life. She only went along with it for your protection. Albus told her to stay away but as you know every Saturday, come rain or shine, a grey, tabby cat could be found sitting on the wall outside of the house."

Poppy paused to look down at Harry. He seemed to once again be lost in thought.

"Harry, you should know that Minerva loves you very much."

* * *

"Ah, Minerva! How wonderful to see you!" 

"Good morning Minister Millicent, I do hope I'm not disturbing."

"Not at all dearie. Come in, come in." The Minister for Magic, an old witch with tight gray curls but a kind face, ushered Minerva to a chair. "So Minerva, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

She offered Minerva a seat in front of a lavishly ornate desk. Looking around the office she noticed though impeccably organized it was elaborately decorated. Each surface polished to perfection with not a single quill out of place. _The complete opposite to Albus'_ Minerva mused.

"Headmaster Albus told me this is where I needed to come to get some papers drawn up."

"I see, official Hogwarts business?" Millicent Bagnold asked.

"Actually Millicent, it's a little more personal."

"Personal? Come now Minerva, I've known you since you were a wee babe. Tell me what this is all about." Millicent insisted, smiling warmly.

Her kindness put Minerva at ease; the two of them had always gotten along. They had much in common, both knowing how hard it is for an intelligent witch to succeed in the outside world.

"I rescued an abused child Saturday evening - "

"My word Minerva! Is the child all right? Are the injuries serious? Are you here to press charges? What can I do?"

"He's fine Millicent. Hogwarts medi-witch, Poppy Pompfrey, healed the bruises and apart from suffering from malnutrition he's well and should make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear. I just can't fathom how anyone can abuse innocent children. A boy did you say? He must be traumatized the poor fellow. Well give me his name and I will get right on it."

"Ah yes, you see…" Minerva started twiddling with her fingers.

Millicent brow creased when she recognized this nervous trait.

"…I'm actually not here to press charges."

"Oh?" Millicent's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I'm here to request I be made his legal guardian."

"His legal guardian? Well obviously I will do my very best and it's not that I don't believe you Minerva but we must look into these serious allegations. The wizarding family must be brought to justice. There might be other relatives he would rather live with. All this must be taken into consideration."

"I do realize that Millicent and I appreciate you taking concern but the family in question are muggles."

Millicent's eyebrows shot straight passed her hairline.

"You wish to become legal guardian of a muggle? A non magical child? Am I correct?"

"He's not a muggle, he just lives with muggles."

"Ah I see. He has muggle born parents. Well this could be slightly tricky. I will have to involve the muggle authorities."

"His mother and father were witch and wizard."

Millicent's face crinkled in confusion.

"He's an orphan. His only living relatives are muggles but they abuse him so I have finally taken him away from them and I wish to become his legal guardian."

"I see. What is the child's name?"

Minerva was silent for a few seconds then answered in a firm and steady voice,

"Harry Potter."

Millicent being a politician should, in theory, have be able to hide her shock. Nevertheless her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes popped out of her head. However, Minerva met held her gaze with a steely look and continued as if not noticing.

"So as you see it is a unique case. It would not do well for the wizarding community to find out their hero was abused by muggles. I believe it will be in everyone's best interest if we try and keep this as quiet as possible. You and I both know You-Know-Who's followers are still out there and would relish the chance to get their hands on little Harry. Albus has assured me that Harry is perfectly safe at Hogwarts. I realize word will eventually get out but at Hogwarts he will be away from prying eyes, the student body excluded."

Millicent finally got over her shock and managed to find her voice.

"Indeed. Taking on a child is a big responsibility but I have no doubt that you can handle it. Given the situation you are probably one of the best candidates for the 'job'. With Dumbledore so close at hands and Hogwarts ancient powers Harry will be more than protected."

Millicent stopped and smiled at Minerva, in a gentle motherly voice she said,

"I can see no reason as to why I should not grant custody. All I need is your signature."

With a wave of her wand all the correct papers and parchment lay neatly in a pile on her desk. She pulled out a large peacock feather quill and dipped it in black ink and handed in to Minerva.

"Sign here, here and here."

Minerva did as was told. Millicent took the quill and also signed. She took out a large stamp only the Minister for Magic had access to and stamped the bottom left hand corner of each parchment. Turning to Minerva she smiled causing her wrinkles to deepen.

"Congratulations Minerva! You are now legal guardian of Harry Potter."

Minerva hugged her old friend and could feel tears at the backs of her eyes.

"Oh thank you Millicent! You have no idea how much this means to me, to us!"

"No thanks needed Minerva, all part of the job! Now when do I get to meet your new charge?"

"Whenever you like _Minister_. You know you're always welcome at Hogwarts! But can I ask just one tiny favour?"

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Don't say anything to Mother. I haven't yet had the chance to tell her." Minerva face paled and she looked worried.

"Minerva, why do you look so worried? Athena is going to be over the moon! She'll love another grandchild!"

Minerva felt the weight lift off her shoulders. Deep down she knew her mother would be happy but it felt good to hear an old friend say it nonetheless.

"You're right of course Millicent. Well I can't thank you enough! Drop by anytime! But I really must be off I promised to be back in time for lunch."

"Yes of course dear. Though I don't think I'll be able to meet young Mr. Potter until the Ministry Christmas Ball. As you can see I have stacks of paperwork that must be done. I have meetings with different countries every other week. The joys of running the magical community I guess." The Minister for Magic smiled rolling her eyes.

"I understand but why ever would we meet at the Ministry Christmas Ball? You know I hate Ministry functions and do everything in my power to avoid them."

"I see Albus hasn't told you then." Millicent chuckled.

"Told me what?"

"Who am I to get between the Headmaster and his Deputy? Let's just say you won't be able to squirm your way out of this one."

With that the Minister winked and steered Minerva out of her office.

* * *

"Aunt Min! You're back!" 

Harry ran across the infirmary and leapt into her arms.

"So? How did it go?" Poppy asked barely able to contain her excitement.

Minerva looked down at Harry in her arms then back at Poppy and grinned. She walked over to a bed and sat Harry down. She drew up a chair so they could be eye to eye.

"Harry dear, I've got something important to tell you."

Harry looked from Minerva to Poppy and back again. They were both smiling.

_It can't be bad news if they're smiling…can it?_

"Do you remember me telling you that you will never have to go back to the Dursleys ever again?"

Harry stiffened at the mention of his relatives but he nodded slowly to answer his Aunt Min.

"Well I've been to see the Minister for Magic this morning and told her all about you. She is a friend of mine and a very nice lady. She has arranged so that I take care of you from now on."

Minerva could see the confused look on little Harry's face.

"Harry, I'm your legal guardian. That means that it is now my job to look after you."

"Legal guardian?" he asked puzzled.

"You see when a child's parents die they need someone to take care of them. These people become their legal guardians. It is their job to provide for them, raise them and love them."

Minerva took hold of Harry's hands and gave them a little squeeze.

"The D-Dursley's were appointed your legal guardians but they neglected you."

Minerva fought to control her anger.

"They didn't deserve you Harry honey. So now the Minister has appointed me the new position."

"Oh. So it's only your job then." Harry said disappointed.

"No Harry, not at all! I asked the Minister if I could become your legal guardian. I _want_ to provide for you, raise you and most importantly _love_ you."

Harry's face broke into a smile.

"And I want that too Aunt Min."

She leant forward and hugged him. Poppy stood in the background wiping tears from her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 11

**Knock Knock**

Minerva stood up to answer the door.

"Albus!" Minerva was pleasantly surprised.

"I'm here to escort you to dinner my dear." Albus said offering his arm.

A smile graced Minerva's lips.

"Let me just say goodbye to Harry, he's having dinner with Laleh."

She hurried across the room and round the corner out of sight.

"Harry dear, I'm going down to the Great Hall for dinner. You will be alright with Laleh won't you?"

Harry tried to answer but his mouth was full of mash potato so Laleh answered instead.

"Laleh make sure Mister Harry Potter be eating lots Missus Professor."

"Thank you Laleh and remember any problems come and get me straight away."

"Yes Missus Professor." Laleh bowed.

"Harry, if you are not too tired, I'll come and get you after dinner and we can introduce you to the rest of the Hogwarts staff."

"Wi Agri be dere?" Harry asked spluttering carrots across the table.

"Harry, what have we said about speaking with your mouth full?" Minerva frowned.

Harry swallowed his food, fighting a blush. Minerva ruffled his hair and continued,

"No I don't think so. Hagrid doesn't usually attend staff meetings but we can stop by his hut tomorrow if you like?"

"Can we?" Harry immediately perked up.

"Yes of course. I know I promised to give you a tour of Hogwarts today but there just wasn't any time. Tomorrow I have no lessons after lunch so we have all afternoon to wander about."

"Can Uncle Albus come too?"

"He's a busy man Harry but I'm sure he would like to come. Why don't you ask him this evening?"

"Alright." Harry nodded.

"Good, so I'll be back to pick you up after dinner."

Minerva kissed Harry's forehead and whispered,

"See you soon. Be good."

Then she headed back to the door where Albus was waiting. She took his arm and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Judging by the grin gracing your lovely face I would have to conclude that everything went well at the Ministry."

If possible Minerva smiled even wider and Albus noticed she blushed faintly at his compliment.

"He's mine Albus! He's mine!"

Minerva done a very un-Minerva-like thing and skipped down the stairs.

"Everything is signed, stamped and sealed. No-one can take him away now, not ever!"

Albus chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful news my dear." He answered patting her hand resting on his arm. "I believe this is cause for a celebration."

"A celebration? Don't be so daft Albus. There is no need for that."

"Ah but there is my dear, it's not everyday one becomes legal guardian of Harry Potter."

"True, however, nobody knows that I am but I was hoping to talk to you about that."

"Yes?" Albus turned to face her.

"I thought I might introduce Harry at the staff meeting tonight." Minerva looked up at him to regard his expression.

Albus face broke into a smile. He patted her hand to reassure her.

"Minerva that's a brilliant idea."

"It is, isn't it?" Minerva teased.

She tried her very best to stifle a giggle whilst making her way past the Ravenclaw table to her seat at the Head Table. The students eyed her curiously, word of the young boy had gotten out. Even the staff was intrigued by the rumours. The tapestries, portraits and ghosts were all gossiping about them. The few that had managed to catch a glimpse of Harry had spread word that it was her long lost son. In some cases that story had evolved to long lost husband.

"They have the same black hair and he wears glasses and has his mothers green eyes!"

Esmeralda's proclamation that his name was Harry had spread like wildfire.

"Henry."

"Herbie."

"Harold."

"Barry."

But Minerva had been cooped up in her rooms all afternoon with little Harry so she had heard none of the chitchat. Her grip on Albus arm tightened and her smile became somewhat forced.

"Albus, why are they all staring?" she asked out the side of her mouth, nodding good evening to the students.

"They are mesmerized by your stunning beauty my dear." Albus answered, greeting the students as they walked passed.

"Albus!" Minerva frowned.

"I believe I mentioned yesterday that word has got out, so naturally the whole of Hogwarts knows."

Minerva gasped and sat down in her seat.

"How could they all know? Of course they may speculate but they can't all have facts."

"You are right of course my dear. I think you have managed to keep them all in the dark. No-one actually _knows_ who your mystery man is."

Filius Flitwick overheard the last of Albus' sentence.

"So it's true? You do have a mystery man. Oh Minerva, who would have thought it?" the little man squeaked excitedly.

All conversation at the Head Table ceased as the staff turned to Minerva.

"I do not wish to be the subject of idle gossip. I'm surprised at you Filius! Why, if we all listened to the tales of Hogwarts you would be a simple shepherd from France, shrunken from a curse gone awry, given exceptional talents in charms with links to subversive goblin groups. Severus would really be a vampire in a wig, though that is debatable, and - "

The newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Maja Lynley, decided to butt in,

" - and you and the Headmaster would be secretly married thus being able to prove Professor Marchbanks right."

Minerva was mortified. She wasn't sure what the best course of action was.

_Deny, deny, DENY! Or laugh? Or cry? Run out of here and never turn back? Or hex that good for nothing, squeamishly young, potion sniffing, flobberworm related busybody, into the beginning of next year!_

But of course Rolanda just couldn't resist rubbing it in even further. Suppressing her laughter she asked in a sweet and innocent voice,

"Proving Professor Marchbanks right, Maja?"

"'Did things with a wand I'd never seen before.'" The young and unconventional DADA professor answered in a high-pitched voice resembling Marchbanks.

Laughter erupted from the Head Table. All the students turned to see their Headmaster flushing a bright red fuchsia. Their Transfiguration Professor looking like she had swallowed a lemon. Their Flying Instructor rolling on the floor laughing her bum off. Their medi-witch with one arm clutching her side and the other wiping tears from her eyes. Their Charms Professor momentarily perplexed then toppling off his chair to join Hooch. Their Potions Professor, if possible, turning a whiter shade of pale. Their Herbology Professor thumping the table and clutching her throat, turning a strange shade of blue. The rest of the staff in different states of shock, some blinking, some sitting stock-still, others gulping for air and a few jaws dropped here and there. The only one who didn't seemed fazed by the whole ordeal was a certain Professor Lynley.

"Headmaster, could you pass the butter please?"

Albus blinked several times then quickly stammered,

"Wh-wha- the-the butter? Certainly Maja…um…here you go."

Maja reached over and took the butter thanking Albus. She continued as if nothing had happened.

"So there is no mystery man then?"

Poppy interrupted.

"Only one ma - " she never completed her sentence out loud, Minerva shot Poppy a death glare. - _n in Minerva's life and he is no mystery_

"Did old…googly eyed…Griselda really…say that Maja?" Rolanda choked between laughs.

"What I'd like to know is how on Earth Griselda would know anything about your _wand_, eh Albus." Professor Edgar Kettleburn said winking at Albus and nudging Professor Victoria Vector in the ribs.

Albus silently cursed the outspoken DADA professor who had gotten him into this terribly awkward and embarrassing situation.

_Thank Merlin the job is cursed so at least she'll be gone by next year. Fudge covered flobberworms! What am I thinking? Miss Lynley is a magnificent DADA teacher and I wish her all the best of luck. Anyhow if I have managed to put up with Rolanda Hooch for all these years…_

Minerva cleared her throat loudly, signalling to everyone at in the Great Hall that the conversation was over. Shooting one last glare for good measure she turned to Albus and asked,

"So Albus, how was your day teaching?"

Rolanda, who had finally sat back down, teased,

"Why yes Headmaster, were you able to handle the delightful terrors we so sweetly call our pupils?"

"Terrors? They are complete dunderheads!" Severus muttered.

"Severus!" Minerva chastised. "You would do well to remember that you were once in their position, not so long ago!"

"Yes Minerva and it has been a great many years since you were!" He retorted.

"Severus! I went to school with Minerva, surely you are not implying that _I'm_ old?!" Edgar Kettleburn rebuked crossing his arms, daring him to say otherwise.

"Why Edgar I assure you, I'm not _implying_ anything." Severus smirked.

"Severus! That's enough!" Albus scolded then trying to lighten the mood added, "If Edgar is old, I dread to think what I am!"

Poppy was highly frustrated at this point, she was one month older than Minerva and by no means was she going to let _that greasy haired snuffle head_ get away with his comments.

"Old? OLD? I'll have you know we are not even classed as middle-aged witches and wizards yet! So _Severus_ unless you want to wake up and find your hair has been washed and your nostrils superglued to your buttocks I would suggest you keep your mundane remarks to yourself!"

Severus' eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Is that a threat _Madam_ Pomfrey?"

"Why Severus I assure you that is no threat it is a fact!" Poppy answered coolly.

"Enough!" Albus said once again but this time leaving no room for arguments.

The hall went quiet and everybody returned to his or her meal. When finished Albus rose and offered his arm to Minerva, which she gratefully took. At a reasonable distance the rest of the teachers rose and headed for the staff room. Minerva bid goodbye to Albus at the marble staircase and they each went off in different directions.

* * *

"Long John Silver." 

Esmeralda swung open and Minerva was momentarily blinded by had tuft of jet-black hair.

"It's good to see you too Harry." She said returning the hug. "I take it your not too tired to meet everyone."

Laleh came bustling round the corner and bowed to Minerva.

"How was my favourite boy Laleh? Good I hope."

"Oh yes Missus Professor. Mister Harry Potter be eating all his dinner. Laleh be giving Mister Harry Potter his potion like Missus Medi-witch be saying. We be only just finishing Missus Professor."

"Good, thank you Laleh."

Minerva looked down at Harry, who hung comfortably on her hip,

"Would you like to meet the other professors Harry?"

She peered at him over her glasses and could see the enthusiasm in his green eyes but she also detected caution and maybe even worry.

"We don't have to if you don't want to Harry. You know I would never make you do something you didn't want to."

"Laleh made me eat my peas when I didn't want to!"

Minerva chuckled and realized she hadn't quite phrased herself correctly.

"I would never make you do something you didn't want to but if I felt it was in your best interests I would certainly hope you listened to me."

Minerva tapped his nose waiting patiently for an answer.

"Are they nice? Will they like me? Because I am a good boy, aren't I?"

"Oh Harry! What's gotten into you? Of course they'll like you, how could they not? You are the most handsome, well-behaved, polite and intelligent boy I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I love you Harry and if anyone says otherwise you come and tell me!"

She hugged him tighter and together they made their way to the staff meeting. The halls of Hogwarts were empty, all the pupils safely tucked in their dorms. The only other movement were the portraits whispering and following the two occupants through the corridors. Harry stared back, managing a wave and a smile for a few of them but for the most part he snuggled close to his Aunt Min as she carried him.

* * *

"Albus, just yesterday morning I was viciously attacked by a gang of giant bubble burping toads! Granted the bubble-burping charm was expertly executed and the transfiguration would have made Minerva proud, however, we still must find the culprit!" 

Albus squirmed nervously in his seat.

"I heard Filch groaning about ruthless waterbomb attacks. Though if it were up to me I would give the offender a pat on the back!" Victoria Vector chimed in followed by cheers.

He then sat a little straighter.

"And why in the world are all the suits of armour, located on the second floor, muttering sayings such as 'Ahoy, me hearty!' and 'Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!'? One even suggested as I walked passed that I should 'Shiver his timbers!'"

"Oh Pompom! What a hoot! What did you do?" Rolanda asked laughing and slapping an unhappy Severus on the leg.

"Well I told him that under no uncertain terms would that ever happen!" a rumpled Pomona Sprout answered causing all the females in the room to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh you naughty Veela you!" Rolanda howled with laughter causing Severus to change places, not wanting to sit next to the deranged flying instructor.

"Ladies please." Albus asked trying to restore order to the meeting. "If we could all just calm ourselves long enough to get on with today's items of business."

"Shouldn't we wait for Minerva?" Filius asked.

"Or does she have some unfinished business with the…_Ministry_ to attend?" Severus smirked.

"Severus Snape that is enough! Kindly get your mind out of Knockturn Alley and into this staff room you greasy dingbat!" Rolanda raged.

Albus intervened once again, before another fight could brake out.

"Severus," he said sternly, "Minerva should be along shortly. I was hoping to get business out of the way before she arrives."

A knock at the door silenced them all.

"Ah, I see I have no such luck." In a louder voice Albus called out. "Come in Minerva!"

The door creaked open and a grinning Transfiguration Professor stepped in with her hands behind her back. She looked around the long paneled staff room, taking in each face sitting in the mismatched, dark wooden chairs. She made eye contact with Albus and for the longest of moments not a word was spoken. Only Albus, Poppy and Rolanda knew what was going on and they were not about to spoil the moment.

Harry was hiding behind his Aunt Min, clinging tightly to her emerald green robes. Not much could be seen from his angle. He spotted a large wardrobe to his right. Upon further inspection he noticed that it was rattling. Panicking he dived even deeper into Minerva's robes.

The others noticed the strange shuffling noise coming from behind Minerva and they all shifted to get a better look.

"Harry dear, why don't you come out and say hello?" Minerva spoke softly.

Reluctantly Harry peeped out from behind his Aunt Min and the others managed to catch a quick glimpse of a head of dark hair with glasses before he disappeared.

"Sweet pansies Min! You never told me you had a son!" Pomona gasped.

Filius toppled off of the small pile of cushions he was sitting upon. Albus quickly bent down and helped him up. He then walked over to Minerva and bent down behind her. Several whispers were heard and muffled protests only to end with Albus retaking his seat with a small bundle in his arms. Eyes blinked at Albus then at Minerva, back and forth, this went on for quite a few moments. Severus was remarkably quiet.

"I think you better explain Minerva before people start to suffer from neck spasms."

Hearing Aunt Poppy's voice Harry looked up from his hiding place in Uncle Albus' beard and grinned.

"Aunt Pops!"

All eyes turned back to Albus, or rather the bundle that now reared its face. Poppy held out her arms and Harry scurried over to her. Poppy planted a big kiss on his forehead before Rolanda started to protest.

"And what about me - your favourite Aunt and the coolest witch in the world!?"

Harry twisted in Poppy's grasp trying to find his Aunt Ro. Ignoring the shocked expressions and looks of utter surprise he found his aunt and flung himself in her arms. Rolanda immediately began kissing and cuddling her nephew. When he wriggled to get away she tickled him making him giggle and squeal for mercy.

"Who's your favourite aunt, Harry?"

"Aunt Min!"

She continued to tickle him.

"Who's your favourite aunt, Harry?"

Between fits of laughter he answered mischievously,

"Aunt Poppy! Aunt Poppy is my favourite aunt!"

He begged for mercy as she found a particularly ticklish spot behind his knee.

"You are! You are!"

"What did you say Harry?"

"You're my favourite aunt, Aunt Rolo!" he giggled.

She relented with the tickles and kissed his forehead.

"And you're my favourite little boy Harry."

Harry quickly hopped out of her arms and into the security of Albus' lap. Turning to face his Aunt Rolo he cheekily said,

"Only joking. Aunt Min's my favourite!"

Minerva still stood in the spot by the door beaming with pride. Albus looked over to her, raised an eyebrow and grinned. He then leant down and whispered in Harry's ear theatrically,

"She's my favourite too."

The rest of the staff members sat there stunned. All jaws (including Severus') were dropped to the floor and eyes bulged out if their heads.

_An amusing sight if ever I saw one _Albus thought.

"Rennervate!" Rolanda joked.

Still no reaction. So Minerva cleared her throat and took her usual seat to the right of Albus.

"I see I have some explaining to do."

"You can say that again!" Maja managed to find her voice and air her opinion. "If the rumours were true about this little one then…"

She looked between Minerva and Albus, her unspoken question hung in the air. Everyone followed her gaze and Poppy and Rolanda took great joy in watching the two fidget and fight their blush.

"But Min…who…who's the father?" Pomona asked Minerva the question but she directed it to Albus.

"James Potter."

"WHAT!!!" all members of staff shouted, Poppy, Rolanda and Albus excluded.

"B-b-but Lily…how…Minerva!" Filius stuttered, he had always had a soft spot for Lily Potter.

"Lily Potter is Harry's mother." Minerva stated appalled that her colleagues could think her capable of dating a former student, let alone a much younger, happily married wizard of a dear friend.

"B-b-but that…that…that would mean…" Maja stammered.

All eyes turned to Harry once more, trying to catch a glimpse of his famous scar, evidence, proof. Severus' eyes darkened and he took on a look of total disgust.

Harry felt ever so uncomfortable with everyone gawking at him. He shifted uneasy so Albus instinctively tightened his hold on him. Minerva edged forward, coming closer to Harry. She rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Alright you lot! Stop staring! He's not a muggle artefact to be gaped at in one of those museum building thingies! Rolanda screeched, her voice ringing round the silent room.

Minerva smiled appreciatively and Rolanda nodded in return.

"But Minerva…why? I mean…um…what's he doing here?" Maja asked.

"Harry is going to be staying with me from now on."

"Minerva is Harry Potter's legal guardian." Albus explained, squeezing Minerva's hand encouragingly.

Rolanda and Poppy exchanged looks but nobody else seemed to notice, they were too busy trying to process the astonishing turn of events.

"May we ask why?" Pomona carefully asked.

Albus felt Harry tense and glanced at Minerva.

"Because I love him more than anything in the world." Minerva answered in such a tone the others realized now was not the time to ask.

It surprised them to hear Minerva talk of love and judging by her facial expression Harry meant an awful lot to her.

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you Minerva!" Edgar said and the others followed suit.

Severus made a quick getaway and Minerva couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Well go on then! Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Rolanda pestered.

"Of course, of course. Where are our manners?" Filius smiled at Harry and held out his hand. Harry shook it and Filius introduced himself. "Filius Flitwick. I teach charms here at Hogwarts. I expect good things from you Harry, your mother was exceptional."

Harry smiled shyly at the tiny professor. He liked him, he seemed nice and he knew his mother. _That has to be a good thing, right?_

Next to Filius sat Rolanda and beside her was an empty chair. Edgar was next up. He looked rough and tough and slightly intimidated Harry. When he held out his hand Harry couldn't help but notice he was missing a finger.

"Edgar Kettleburn."

"N-nice to meet you sir."

"Sir? Don't be daft Harry. Call him Eddie, I do!"

Edgar arched an eyebrow and turned to regard Rolanda.

"Oh Ed! Eddie, Edd, Ed. Leave the brow-raising-stares to Aunt Merv. She does them so much better than you."

"Aunt Merv?" Pomona chortled.

Minerva narrowed her eyes and retorded.

"I'm sure he needs an Aunt Pompom or would you rather Bobblehead?"

"Now, now, Minerva. There is no need for name calling." Albus chuckled.

"Bobblehead. I like it Min, well done!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Rolanda's antics.

"My name is Pomona Sprout. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

Harry nodded, smiled, blushed and wriggled closer to his Uncle Albus.

"I spend most of my time in the greenhouses tending to my plants. You're very welcome to come and visit me whenever you want. I can always do with an extra pair of hands."

"That's very kind of you Pomona, we'll be sure to stop by tomorrow on our tour of the grounds."

"I look forward to it Minerva."

"I'm Maja, Maja Lynley. Ruddy great to meetcha Harry Potter! I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts but you most certainly won't have any trouble there!"

Harry had decided quite early on that he wasn't too keen on the young professor. She was far too outspoken for anyone's liking.

"Well then, looks like I'm the only one left." Victoria said.

Harry looked up to see a blond-haired, blue-eyed, very pretty witch.

"I'm Victoria Vector."

"Vicky the Viking!" Rolanda added.

"You're a Viking?" Harry asked astounded.

The adults chuckled at his curiosity and fascination.

"Not really."

"Of course you are Vics!"

"My father is Swedish so my ancestors were Vikings."

"There you go! That makes you a Viking in my book!" Rolanda exclaimed giving Harry a wink.

Before long Harry felt quite comfortable around the new adults. After a short while they all began to chat amongst themselves. Harry was still somewhat frightened of Edgar but with a little help from his Aunt Ro, he gathered up the courage to ask him how he lost his finger. It was a fascinating tale involving an erumpent and a shielding charm malfunctioning. By the end of the evening Harry was sitting on his Uncle Eddie's knee completely absorbed in all his thrilling adventures. Just as Uncle Eddie was about to tell about the time he encountered a kelpie Aunt Min caught Harry yawning and decided it was time to go.

"But I'm not…" Harry covered his mouth to hide a yawn. "…tired."

The adults stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold. It was such a different Minerva to the one they were used to seeing. Of course Poppy and Edgar recognized their Min from their days at Hogwarts. Filius, and Albus for that matter, identified their old student, the funny, light-hearted Minerva. Pomona and Rolanda being good friends with Minerva had been privileged to catch a rare glimpse of her every now and again. Albus was over the moon to have his Minerva back, the one he knew and loved. The others were left to draw their own conclusions. Speechless as to this new development they decided to just sit back and observe.

"Well you may not be but I know I am!"

Harry blinked sleepily.

"Why don't we head back to our rooms? You and Edgar can finish your story another time."

"Tomorrow?"

"Perhaps Harry."

They both said their goodnights (lots of hugs and kisses from Aunties Pops, Rolo and even a couple from Pompom.) and Albus offered to escort them back but Minerva told him it wasn't necessary. Picking Harry up she rounded the corner and was about to climb the marble staircase when Harry realized he hadn't asked Uncle Albus to come on the tour of Hogwarts with them. Minerva set him down and he raced back around the corner promising to be back in a second.

_Where does he get his energy? Just a minute ago he was falling asleep in Edgar's arms. Albus better not have given him any more lemon drops!_

"Uncle Albus! Uncle Albus!"

Harry was standing outside the staff room banging on the door; it was too heavy for him to open. He found the gargoyles unnerving but luckily before he had time to speculate the door burst open and a very worried Albus knelt down in front of him.

"What is it Harry? Is it Minerva? What happened? Where is she? Are you alright?"

"Minerva?" Harry scrunched his face up confused. "Aunt Min and me are fine."

"Then why are you shouting? Has something happened?"

"No, I just couldn't get the door open."

Albus laughed merrily and his eyes began to twinkle once again. He pulled Harry into a hug and heaved a big sigh of relief.

"Uncle Albus I just came back because Aunt Min is going to show me around the castle tomorrow and I'd like you to come."

_How will I ever be able to deny you anything?_

"Only if you can. You know, not too busy. I can always help you eat your sherbet lemons."

"No Harry, I'm not too busy. I'd love to join you and your Aunt Min. Thank you for asking."

Harry smiled, pleased that his Uncle would accompany them.

"Well I have to get back, Aunt Min told me to hurry. She's waiting for me at the stairs."

He hugged his Uncle Albus goodnight.

"Thanks Uncle Albus! See you tomorrow!"

Off he trotted to find his Aunt Min.

* * *

Climbing into bed wearing his red lion pyjamas (oddly enough he couldn't find his green snake ones) Minerva kissed him goodnight. His last thoughts before falling asleep were 

_She loves me! Aunt Min really loves me! She must do because she told EVERYONE! And Aunt Min would never lie…not to everyone! She loves me!_

_Mumma Min…_

_Min-Cat…_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued 

Chapter 12

"Jumping jellybeans! Who in the name of Merlin himself would have guessed!?"

The rest of the staff members went quiet and turned to the outspoken witch, Maja Lynley.

"Are dragons extinct? Have trolls taken over the world? Have nifflers grown brains, built brooms and flown to the moon? Have _any_ of you _ever_ seen _Professor Minerva McGonagall_, stern and proper transfiguration mistress, resident spinster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ever so much as break a _smile!_? Mark my words, that Mr. Potter has her under a spell! There is no other logical explanation! I mean really, we've all wondered how a mere one year old managed to defeat the darkest of all wizards this side of Mars!"

"That's enough Miss Lynley!"

Maja's mouth was open ready to continue her little speech but seeing the Headmaster's anger, feeling the fury radiating off him, she decided to stand still and gape like a goldfish. Poppy and Filius were just as furious, fists balled and teeth clenched, they somehow kept their temper in check, Edgar, however, had to physically restrain Rolanda who had momentarily forgotten about her wand and was trying to strangle Maja with her bare hands. Pomona and Victoria stood in the background gobsmacked that anyone dare badmouth Minerva in the Headmaster's presence. Even though the rumours had never been proven, they still existed and tonight served to verify that rumours may still have some truth to them. It was an unspoken rule that the whole of the magical community followed, except Snape and his croons, though even they picked their battles wisely and only then just toed the line.

"Goodnight Miss Lynley!" Poppy managed to grind out leaving no room for protest.

Silently Maja moved towards the door but once there made a very bad decision. She turned back to face the raging group.

"Not one of you answered my question! Have any of you ever so much as seen her break a smile?"

Maja was lucky to escape the staff room in one piece. The wrath of Poppy and Pomona, taking shape in the form of hexes, combined with a livid Rolanda on the loose was a force to be reckoned with. When things died down and calmness descended once more Victoria Vector dared brave the question on most of their minds.

"Headmaster, what happened?"

Albus Dumbledore became grave and his eyes flashed yet again.

"Minerva mentioned he was living with those terrible muggles." Pomona added, twiddling her thumbs, trying to help Albus along.

"You knew, didn't you, Pomona? I thought she only told Poppy and myself but you knew!" Rolanda accused.

"She often helped me in the greenhouses after such…" Pomona glanced at Albus before she continued. "…_visits_. She was always incredibly upset and said tackling a venomous tentacula…eased the pain."

Edgar, Filius and Victoria shifted confused.

_What does Pomona know? What visits and why was Minerva upset afterwards?_

"What I would like to know Albus is what finally convinced you." Pomona asked gently.

There was a long silence until he eventually answered.

"I've been a fool. All these years…lost. She loves him, _really_ loves him."

Poppy noticed that Edgar, Filius and Victoria were unable to piece together the small snippets of information so decided to intervene.

"Harry Potter has been living with his muggle relatives since that fateful Halloween four years ago. They despise magic and treated young Harry terribly. Minerva witnessed them physically abuse him so obviously rescued him. She has visited the Ministry and obtained legal custody. Minerva is going to raise Harry Potter."

"What do you mean physically abused!?" Edgar roared rising abruptly from his chair and tipping it over.

Victoria and Pomona panicked, an enraged Kettleburn was not something the four witches and Filius wanted to handle with Albus willowing in his own thoughts, perhaps even self-pity. The ever patient and comforting Victoria placed an encouraging hand on Edgar's arm trying to calm him down.

"Wait Edgar, let Poppy explain."

Breathing heavily he picked up his chair and reluctantly sat back down.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened because I wasn't actually there." Poppy grumbled stalling for time, casting nervous glances at Albus.

The others turned to Rolanda expecting answers but she too said she wasn't there.

"But you treated his injuries Poppy?" Pomona questioned.

Poppy nodded

"Well!?" Edgar shouted impatiently.

Poppy took one last look at Albus and sighed.

_No help there then. Oh, just break it gently._

"The injuries weren't too serious. They could have been worse." Poppy started trying to soften the blow but quickly lost control of herself, her voice trembled unable to keep the anger from it. "Minerva said she saw that oaf, also known as Vernon Dursley, thump Harry making him fly halfway across the room bashing him unconscious!"

Before Poppy could continue Pomona and Victoria inhaled sharply and Edgar was thunderous but still nowhere near what Albus was like the Saturday he found out.

"HOW DARE THEY!? GIVE ME THEIR ADDRESS POPPY! GIVE IT TO ME NOW! LET THEM PICK ON SOMEONE THEIR OWN SIZE!…"

Edgar's outburst shook Albus from his reverie.

"You will do no such thing Edgar." He said calmly but commandingly.

"You think I'm going to let them get away with that?!" he shouted but quickly got a hold of himself.

"Edgar!" Filius, who had so far remained remarkably quiet, scolded.

"It's alright Filius." Albus said then turned to Edgar. "Do you really think I have not had words with his relatives?"

"_Words!?_"

"_Words_!" Albus said more forcefully. "This subject is not up for discussion and if I hear that anyone, I repeat _anyone_, has visited the Dursleys they will answer to me!"

Poppy frantically shook her head finally catching Edgar's attention.

"Yes Headmaster." They all said in unison.

"Why Minerva?" Victoria asked carefully. "Not that I'm saying it's a bad decision. In fact I think it's a wonderful decision, she obviously loves him dearly but I'm just curious as to how it came about."

"Good question Victoria. I couldn't agree more, the two clearly belong with each other. I haven't seen Minerva this happy since…well…since before the war! But what was Minerva even doing at the Dursley's? I thought it was the weekend she visited her cousin."

"She _was_ visiting her cousin. That's how she came to be a 4 Privet Drive." Albus answered with a twinge of hurt.

"Harry Potter's her cousin?" Pomona asked, never known for her brightness, once again jumping to conclusions.

"Don't be so daft! I knew Harry's grandparents. They were never directly related to the McGonagall's." Edgar snapped still fighting his fury.

"Her cousin, Arabella Figg, lives just around the corner from Harry."

A collective 'Oh' was heard.

"How convenient." Filius added.

"Convenient indeed." Rolanda smirked.

"Rolanda!" Poppy hissed from the corner of her mouth.

Rolanda took the hint and quieted down.

"But he's such a sweet boy. Why would anyone hurt him? Was it just the once?" Victoria asked kindly, tears in her eyes.

"I found old bruises and as you can see Harry is a small boy. A small and undernourished boy."

"They _starved_ him!?" Edgar's interrupted temper rising again.

"We don't know that for sure but it certainly seems that way." Poppy answered solemnly.

With each word spoken Albus' shoulders slumped a little further.

"He seems to be handling it rather well." Pomona said encouragingly.

Poppy's face paled and she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Rolanda looked up concerned, as did Albus.

"He is handling it well, isn't he Poppy?" Rolanda asked anxiously in a voice an octave higher than usual.

Poppy locked eyes with Rolanda and it was plain to see that the medi-witch did not think he was handling the situation well. In a serious voice full of anger, regret and sorrow she answered,

"We must all understand that Harry has suppressed and endured four years of abuse. Whether mental or physical it will still take its toll. As you noticed he is, to begin with, extremely shy then opens up and becomes incredibly trusting. I have noticed Minerva must constantly reassure him of her whereabouts and that he will never have to return to his muggle relatives. He is reluctant to speak of his time spent at Privet Drive and visibly flinches at the mention of the Dursley's. This reluctance, although understandable, is in the long run unhealthy. His pain must be dealt with; he must open up and speak to someone. I would recommend an impartial and trustworthy mind-healer but that may be hard to find, this is after all Harry Potter we are dealing with. Therefore the best alternative would be Minerva or myself. The sooner this is dealt with the better. He will start to suffer from terrible nightmares…"

"He already does." Albus interrupted sadly.

"Ah, I was hoping…but…well…what with all he has gone through…" Poppy trailed off.

"Oh he suffered so much! Why didn't you tell me this Poppy?!" Rolanda yelled, hurt that her friend would not entrust such information about her nephew.

"I really wanted to speak to Minerva first."

"This information does not leave this room!" Albus suddenly said with every ounce of authority he could muster.

"Of course not Headmaster." the others said sharply.

"What can we do to help?" Filius asked.

"Minerva will need a lot of help but we all know what Minerva is like."

"As stubborn as a hippogriff!" Edgar growled.

"Exactly! So she will be disinclined to accept help. However as we observed tonight, she has a weak spot."

"Harry Potter." Pomona beamed. "That little boy is as good for her as she is for him!"

"Get to know Harry but be careful not to push him. At the moment he doesn't react to well to magic. Minerva is torn between her lessons and her time spent with Harry. She needs help, someone to watch Harry while she's teaching. I know you Professors each have a free hour and little Harry would be over the moon to spend some company with you. Edgar he seems to have taken quite a liking to you and he hasn't stopped talking about Hagrid since he met him. I do believe he likes magical creatures."

"He was yapping away about Fawkes the little lad and loved all my stories!" Edgar said gruffly but sat slightly taller in his chair after Poppy's comments.

The rest of the professors started mumbling amongst themselves about their conversations with Harry so Poppy took the opportunity to corner Albus.

"She's going to need you the most." She said softly. "The same goes for Harry. He looks up to you Albus, thinks the world of you. He told me all about your little adventures together and he hangs onto your every word."

Her praise and comments brought a sad smile to his face.

"But I failed him Poppy, not only him but Minerva and the Potter's too. They all trusted me and I let them down."

"Albus!" Poppy said sternly. "You did what you thought was best, we cannot and will not change the past. Let us look to the future and in that future they will need your help. I stand by what I said at Arabella's!"

"As do I Poppy."

"Good."

"I would like to be there when you explain things to Minerva."

"Of course. I'll let you know."

* * *

Minerva yawned as they passed the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Tired my dear?" Albus teased.

Minerva merely rolled her eyes in answer. Harry, on the other hand, looked genuinely concerned. He felt guilty about keeping her up at night with yet another nightmare. He squirmed in Uncle Albus' arms, arranging his beard so he could peer back at his Aunt Min with his deep green eyes so like his mother's.

"Sorry Aunt Min."

Both adults' heads turned to the little bundle in Albus' arms.

"Why ever are you apologizing Harry?" Albus asked earnestly.

Harry didn't answer but simply locked eyes with Minerva. She understood and didn't blame him at all for her tiredness. She smiled reassuringly and opened her arms motioning for Albus to let her carry him instead. Harry happily snuggled close to his Aunt Min as they roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Harry's little legs were tired and Poppy had warned not to overexert him.

They had started the day with lunch in the kitchens and Harry was overjoyed to see all the house-elves again. They then continued the tour up the marble staircase and down the hallway to Minerva's office. From there they made their way to the Hospital Wing to pay Aunt Pops a visit. She gave Harry the once over before they carried on.

Wherever they went the suits of armour greeted Harry and the Headmaster amicably 'Mornin' Captain and Commander Sir!', leaving Minerva puzzled. On the third floor they had stopped by the Trophy Room. Harry was overjoyed to learn his father had a trophy and was equally excited to see Minerva's name too. It had lead to many quidditch questions and Harry had been reminded of his earlier conversation with his Aunt Poppy.

"Who's Woleena Birdpaw?"

The question had baffled both Minerva and Albus.

_Who indeed_

"That's a very good question my boy!"

There was a pause then Harry had asked again.

"Where have you heard of _Woleena Birdpaw_, Harry?"

"Aunt Poppy said you are the cleverest witch since Woleena Birdpaw."

Minerva had quirked her eyebrow and Albus had chuckled.

"I do believe he means _Rowena Ravenclaw_, Minerva."

She had tried to dismiss the comment.

"I never knew she thought so highly of me."

"You are too modest my dear."

Minerva had blushed leaving Harry wondering, not for the first time, whether or not there was something more to their relationship.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin are the four founders of Hogwarts…"

Albus had went on to tell the tale of how the four founded the school, their different talents and attributes. Harry had listened captivated. He was proud that his parents, Minerva and Albus had been in Gryffindor and decided then and there that he too would follow in their brave and courageous footsteps.

The had continued to wander the hallways managing to time their tour in between classes so the only pupils they bumped in to were late stragglers who gave them curious looks but had no time to investigate.

Albus and Minerva had shown Harry the library. To Minerva's great delight Harry showed an interest in learning to read and was even more encouraged when he found out the pictures moved. But he hadn't like the librarian, Madam Pince, nor had he liked the smell of the library.

_It smells old! Ancient! I wonder how old Mrs. Pince is? Older than this library? Older than Tootums Car Man with the blue and gold hair and the snake on top of his head? She can't be. He lived like a hundred billion years ago, he's like all wrapped up in rags now, a mummy! Maybe they were best friends. Maybe he was her boyfriend! Urgh! Yuck! How old do you have to be before you start smelling old? Uncle Albus must be old, his hair is white! But he doesn't smell old. Harry sniffed. Nope, he smells of sweeties and chocolate and something else but I'm not sure what but he definitely doesn't smell old!_

When Minerva had caught sight of Harry's upturned nose she had whisked him off to Gryffindor Tower quicker then you could say quidditch. So as they lazily passed the Fat Lady Minerva was dreading bumping into a ghost. The day had gone so pleasantly so far and it would be a great shame to end it on a bad note. She knew Harry would panic if he caught sight of one and she had yet to think of a plan on how to tactfully introduce the spiritual beings. She secretly hoped that if they were to bump into a ghost that it be Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, Gryffindors residential ghost.

No such luck.

"Good afternoon Headmaster, Professor!"

"Ah Friar, how are you today?"

Harry turned in his Aunt Min's arms to get a better look at the speaker. He was finding it awfully hard though because his aunt's grip on him had tightened and she held one hand behind his head forcing him to bury his face in her shoulder.

"Who do we have here then Professor?"

"I don't mean to be rude Friar but we _really_ must be going." Minerva said frowning at Albus and jetting her head vigorously in Harry's direction.

"Minerva my dear, do you not think now is as good a time as any?"

"No Albus, I do not." Minerva replied sternly whilst trying to keep her hold on a fidgeting Harry.

"Come now Minerva, sooner rather then later?"

"Albus. It is _my_ decision and _I_ choose _later_." Minerva retorted.

"Ah, yes, well, perhaps I should leave you three to it. I promised to meet Sir Nicholas in the East Tower." The Fat Friar answered rather nervously.

He wasn't the gossiping kind and rather loathed to know the latest news and scandals of Hogwarts, especially before the other ghosts. They could tell when he was hiding something and would pester him until they got it out of him. He, of course, had heard the rumours circulating about Professor McGonagall and a boy it was unavoidable. The _whole_ castle was talking about it! Now he had spotted them, the Headmaster and his Deputy with _the boy!_ Proof! Oh no, he didn't like to be armed with such information. No, it would be best if he just meandered on past them. As he floated overhead past Professor McGonagall an earsplitting scream was heard. The Fat Friar stopped dead in his tracks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Harry caught sight of the ghost, whilst fighting for breath, over Minerva's shoulder. His scream caused Minerva to let him go and Harry scurried off in the opposite direction. He ran screaming, arms flapping, causing a huge scene. This seemed to be Harry's reaction to everything he found frightening. He shot off round the corner, relieved to find the corridor empty apart from a strange tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance. But Harry had no time to grumble over that. He had to get away from that…that…that ghost? He ran past the painting but heard a raspy voice and a vicious hissing.

_Sounds like that waterballoon creepy goon! Uncle Albus said stay away from him and his cat!_

So he quickly turned back but could hear the ghost apologizing. Still screaming he panicked deciding it was better to face the goon then the ghost. Whirling around once more he could hear the sounds of doors banging open and hundreds of thousands of footsteps.

_What to do? What to do? What to do? I need somewhere to hide! I need somewhere to hide! I need somewhere to hide!_

Passing the tapestry one more time Harry's screams reached an even higher pitch when a door appeared. Quickly looking left and right to make sure the ghost was nowhere to be seen he opened the door and hurriedly entered. He closed his eyes and leant against the door. His throat hurt and he was panting for air. He shakily slumped to the floor as his breathing started to even out.

* * *

"ALBUS!" 

"Oh Headmaster, Professor I am sorry. Ever so sorry in fact! What can I do? Shall I go look for him?"

"NO!" Albus coughed then continued. "I mean no thank you. I think perhaps, given the circumstances, it would be better for you not to get involved."

"Of course Headmaster. I am ever so sorry." The Fat Friar answered abashed.

"ALBUS!"

Harry's screaming could still be heard. Before Albus had time to answer Minerva doors swung open and hundreds of students filled the hallways covering their ears.

"What's all the racket about?"

"Wonder who's screaming."

The questions only increased when the students saw their scowling Transfigurations Professor and their guilty looking Headmaster.

"Quiet please! _Quiet please!_ QUIET PLEASE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?"

Still nothing so Albus shot red sparks from his wand. As he did so he got his students attention but most alarmingly the screaming ceased.

"HARRY!"

Minerva McGonagall transformed into a cat and darted off in the direction Harry headed.

"Once again Headmaster, I am terribly sorry!"

Albus raised his hand to stop the ghost's apologies.

"Now that I have your undivided attention I would like you all to quietly head back to your lessons. There is nothing to see here, just a slight misunderstanding. So if you please." Albus raised an old gray eyebrow and the students scampered back to their classrooms.

"Is everything alright Headmaster? My Inner Eye showed me great danger and my instincts told me to come and meet you here."

Albus closed his eyes and stifled a groan. Turning around he did his best not to frown. Sybill Trelawney was the last person he needed to see right now.

"Ah Sybill! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yes, I don't want to cloud my Inner Eye." She answered in the misty and eccentric tone of hers.

"No we can't have that now can we?"

Sybill giggled a little and swayed causing her many beads, bangles and chains to rattle.

"Well as you can see everything is under control. Just a small misunderstanding but you probably knew that already."

"Ah yes, I feared as much. Read it in the tealeaves this morning. Of course my Inner Eye warned me you would have everything under control but I still thought I should be polite and offer my assistance." Sybill grinned dreamingly, scrunching up her eyes behind her enormous spectacles.

"Well thank you Sybill but I'll have to prove you right and politely decline. Now if you'll excuse me I really must be on my way. It was nice to see you again! You should venture down into the Great Hall and join us for dinner some time."

"Perhaps Headmaster, perhaps! I must consult my crystal ball." She waved her goodbyes tangling herself in her many shawls.

When she was out of sight Albus dashed down the corridor in urgent search of Minerva and Harry. Barely looking where he was going he ran straight into Filius Flitwick.

"Filius! Oh I do apologize!" Albus said picking him up and dusting him off.

"Not at all, not at all. I was just coming to find you. What was all the commotion about?"

"Harry had his first encounter with a ghost."

"Ah, I see. So where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. He ran off."

"Oh dear."

"Oh dear indeed!"

"What are we standing here for? We should be looking for him! Where's Minerva? She won't be pleased to hear this!"

"Oh she knows and is not at all pleased. She transformed into a cat and rushed off after Harry."

"In which direction?"

"That way." Albus said pointing in the opposite direction Filius just came from.

"Come on then! Let's help her find him!"

"Of course, of course."

* * *

"Filch!" 

"Yes Professor." Argus Filch wheezed.

"Have you seen a small boy frantically running in this direction?"

Mrs. Norris hissed at Minerva.

"I've seen many small boys Professor. There was a scream and all the students came out to see who it was."

"So you don't know who it was?"

Mrs. Norris flexed her claws but Minerva gave her no heed.

"No Professor but I can find out if you like." Filch grinned evilly.

"No Filch that won't be necessary."

Filch slumped his shoulders in defeat. He was looking forward to finding the little attention seeker. Minerva didn't want him or his mangy cat anywhere near little Harry so she did the best thing she could think of. She sent him far far away.

"Filch, Professor Sprout mentioned something about flesh-eating slugs in Greenhouse 4. She wondered if you could take a look for her."

"Of course Professor. I get right to it!"

With that he disappeared behind a portrait taking his hissing cat with him.

"Ah Minerva, there you are! Any luck?"

Minerva spun around to find an anxious Albus and a worried Filius. The sight made her want to cry. She had lost Harry! Seeing their worry dawned the realization, gave it full impact and the understanding hit home. Albus pulled her into a hug.

"There, there, Minerva. Calm down. It will be all right. We'll find him you'll see. He can't have gone very far." Albus tried to reassure tracing circles on her back.

"This corridor is a dead-end. Are you sure he headed this way?" Filius asked.

Minerva quickly pulled out of Albus' embrace. Ashamed of her momentary weakness. Schooling her features back the a severe transfigurations professor she sternly answered,

"Positive Filius. Harry ran off in this direction and it is not a dead-end because Filch popped up out of seemingly nowhere."

"I do believe I once stumbled across a room full of chamber pots somewhere in this vicinity."

"Albus! I want to find Harry! This would not have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

Hem hem.

Minerva, Albus and Filius swiveled their heads around trying to locate the source of the cough.

Hem hem.

Minerva's eyes narrowed on the portrait further down the hall. With brisk strides she soon stood in front of it.

"Yes?" she asked arching an eyebrow and fixing the habitant with a piercing glare, demanding an answer.

"I couldn't help but overhear-"

"Well then close your ears or visit some other portrait!" Minerva snapped.

Albus placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her temper.

"Minerva, calm down. Barnabus may know something as to Harry's disappearance."

"Harry's his name is it? Screaming like a banshee he was! Look all my trolls have taken refuge at Sir Cadogan's!"

"Harry! You've seen him? Where did he go?"

"Ah, so now you deem me useful."

"Please Barnabus, now is not the time. A very distraught little boy is lost and we need to find him. If you have any idea where his is please tell us." Albus pleaded.

"He's in there." Barnabus the Barmy pointed behind them.

All three turned around but saw nothing but a stonewall.

"Barnabus the Barmy." Filius muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Albus tightened his hold on Minerva knowing she was about to explode.

"A wall Barnabus?" He carefully asked not wanting to enrage anyone.

Barnabus sighed and rolled his eyes exaggeratingly.

"Not just a _wall_ Headmaster!"

"Oh?" Filius chirped, highly intrigued.

"No! It's a portal."

"A portal!?" All three of them asked astonished.

"Well I never. In all my years…" Filius mumbled.

"A portal Barnabus. A portal to where?"

"Well the room goes by many names Headmaster."

"Such as!?" Minerva asked impatiently.

"Such as" Barnabus began very slowly, glaring at Minerva, "the Come and Go Room by the house-elves."

"Ah yes. I have heard about this room." Albus reminisced.

"Yes, I believe your divinations professor calls it the Room of Requirement."

"Sybill knows of this room!?" Minerva angrily asked but not expecting an answer.

"The Room of Requirement. Fascinating, just fascinating. What function does it serve?" Filius asked in awe.

"It fills ones requirements. Caters to ones need so to say." Albus answered.

"How does it work? I would love to know!" Filius said enthralled.

"How do we open the portal?" Minerva asked.

Albus shrugged and the three looked at Barnabus.

"Well the person walks past the wall three time and a door appears."

All three walked past the section of blank wall three times willing it to appear but nothing happened. They tried for three whole minutes before Albus finally admitted defeat.

"There must be something else we're missing. A secret password or some sort of sign. Do they say anything when passing back and forth? Filius asked Barnabus.

"No but more often than not their brows are furrowed in concentration."

"This is no good Albus! Anything could be happening in there! He's all alone and scared! He needs me! Can't you do something? Coax the castle somehow?"

"I'm sorry Minerva, I want to find him as much as you do. I cannot coax the castle not for these kinds of needs. We'll just have to figure out a way of opening the room." Albus said shaking his head solemnly. "Filius, any suggestions?"

"We could ask the house-elves or Sybill."

"House-elves Albus! Summon one quickly!" Minerva ordered.

Before they could blink the Head-house-elf himself, Fyfe, appeared bowing.

"Yes Headmaster Sir, how cans Fyfe help thee?"

"The come and go room. How does one enter?"

If Fyfe was surprised by the question he didn't show it.

"Walking past the wall three times thinking very hard about thy needs."

"Thinking very hard about thy needs. Ingenious!" Filius exclaimed.

Minerva was quick to do as asked thinking, concentrating very hard.

_The room in which to find Harry. The room in which to find Harry. The room in which to find Harry._

When she looked up a doorway had appeared. She clapped her hands and looked back at Albus, Filius, Barnabus and Fyfe. They urged her to enter. Carefully she turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. Inside she found a sleeping Harry curled up on a small settee. Quietly she tiptoed over and saw one of her old photo albums lying in his lap. She gently eased the photo album out of his grasp and placed in on the table next to the bowl of sherbet lemons. Seeing the bowl made Minerva smile and shake her head.

_Your Uncle Albus has a bad influence on you!_

She tenderly brushed his unruly hair from his face, revealing his scar. She bent down and kissed him then tenderly picked him up and headed back out to the corridor. Fyfe had gone again and Barnabus seemed to have lost interest but Albus and Filius came rushing over and they both quickly examined the child. When satisfied he was all right they looked back at Minerva.

"I think I'll head back to our rooms. Thank you, both of you, for everything!"

"Allow me to accompany you back to your rooms. Would you like me to carry Harry for you?" Albus asked.

"No, I'm alright. It's not far and he's only little." She answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "Isn't he lovely?"

The two wizards agreed. Albus and Minerva started back down the corridor.

"Aren't you coming Filius?" Albus asked.

"No. I was hoping to explore this new room. Fascinating!"

So they left Filius and Albus accompanied Minerva and Harry back to their rooms.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry for the wait! I'll try and post the next chapter sooner!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 13

"Oi, oi, Charlie! You wanna watch that one!"

"Giving you a right run for your money, the little fellow is!"

"A natural born seeker!"

"Wonder who he is?"

* * *

"Oh Min! Look at him go! A natural! Such talent! He's flip flop flapping marvelous!" 

Minerva didn't answer her eyes transfixed on the little boy braving the broom.

"And never been on a broom before!? Wouldn't think it to look at him! It's like he was born on a broom!"

"This is dangerous! The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves! He's only five!" Poppy rained on their parade, covering her face with her hands and peeping through her fingers. "It's a dangerous sport and by no means suitable for a five year old, especially not one who has never set foot on a broomstick before in his whole life! One of you should be accompanying him!"

"Are you made Pops!? If I sat on that broomstick it would get lost between my..."

"Alright, alright. Spare me the details." Was her muffled reply.

"…and I'm sure neither of you would like to go up in there and retrieve it!"

Minerva and Poppy winced and shuddered at the thought.

"Rolanda's right Poppy. It's a child's broom and would probably buckle under our weight!"

"I beg your pardon? Speak for yourself Minerva McGonagall! A broom would _never_ buckle under my weight! I was merely stating that it was too _small_ in _size_! I repeat, SIZE! Not strength! I am by no means heavy!"

"Hold on ladies." Poppy held up her hands to stop Rolanda's ranting. "Let me see if I have understood you two correctly. Harry is up in the air risking his life," Rolanda and Minerva snorted but Poppy continued undisturbed. "whizzing about like a blast-ended skrewt stung by a billywig and he's actually flying a _child's_ broom?"

"Yepp, that about sums it up. Amazing isn't it!?" Rolanda grinned like a lunatic.

"Minerva! I would at least have thought _you_ would have more sense than this! I'm surprised I thought you helped choose the broom!"

"Oh she did. She made sure I got the safest, the one with all the safety restrictions and security charms."

"Really? Then how is it he is able to…"

"Wohoo!"

Right that second Harry chose to zoom past performing a loop-the-loop.

"Oh my word!"

"Merlin's Beard!"

"Harry James Potter you get down here this instant!"

"Well obviously the two of you bought a faulty broomstick! Who are the imbeciles that manufactured the broom? Give me their names for I intend to owl them a howler! Witches and wizards die falling off of broomsticks! I should know I'm a medi-witch!"

"Oh Poppy, calm down! There is nothing wrong with the broomstick. Harry's a natural; he's better than half the Hufflepuff team! And when was the last time you saw someone die falling off a broom?"

"Whether or not I have witness death by a broomstick is not the point Rolanda Hooch! Faulty broomsticks are incredibly dangerous."

"Who says it's a faulty broomstick?"

"Well what else would it be?"

"Obviously the boy has talent!"

_Talent enough to override the security limitations?_ Minerva quietly wondered.

"That may be but should a child's broom be behaving in such a manner?"

Poppy's observation shut Rolanda up and Minerva rushed across the quidditch pitch to meet an ecstatic Harry expertly land. Anger had always been her natural defence mechanism, a way of handling her grief and worry. Today was no exception.

"Harry James Potter what on Earth do you think you are playing at!?"

Harry's smile quickly faltered. Seeing this Minerva swiftly gathered her wits about her. She knew she had overreacted and Harry was a sensitive child. She mentally berated herself.

_It isn't his fault he is a gifted flyer and he certainly doesn't know how dangerously he flew, he was under control at all times._

"Sorry Aunt Min." Harry said tears in his eyes as he stared at his new shoes.

Minerva pulled him into a big hug. Rubbing his back, she could feel his tears wet her shoulder. She felt guilty about losing her temper she was just so worried.

"No Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted like I did. You were incredible up there in the air and seeing you performing all those tricks scared me."

"Scared you?"

"Yes. I was scared you might get hurt and fall off your broomstick."

"But you, Aunt Pops and Rolo would never let me get hurt."

Harry pulled back and his Aunt Min kissed his forehead.

"So do you forgive me Harry?"

"Always."

Breaking up the sentimental moment Rolanda came rushing with Poppy close behind. She seized hold of Harry and started leaping about spinning him around.

"You were brilliant Harry! Tremendous! Fabulous! Wonderful! Incredible! A born flyer! My little quidditch player!"

Harry giggled and laughed along with his Aunt Rolo getting lost in the moment.

* * *

"Harry James Potter you get down here this instant!" 

The Gryffindor quidditch team sat huddled behind a bush stunned into silence. Harry Potter was expertly flying under the watchful eyes of Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey. None of it made sense. Sure they had heard the rumours and one or two of them even witnessed Professor McGonagall's breakdown the other day but they couldn't believe their eyes. Yet here it was, staring them in the face: Professor McGonagall was hugging and kissing Harry Potter.

"Wait till everyone hears this, they're not going to believe us!"

"We'll be treating like kings armed with this information!"

"I can't believe the Fat Lady was telling the truth for once!"

"Come on guys think about this for a second."

The Gryffindor quidditch team turned in unison to stare incredulously at their seeker.

"What's there to think about Charlie?"

"Look, obviously McGonagall doesn't want everyone knowing Harry Potter is here at the castle or she would have told us."

"Well more fool her for trying to keep secrets!"

"No, I think we should keep our mouths shut about what we've seen today. McGonagall has always been good to us. Just the other day she helped you, Kirly, out of a tight spot. Remember? When Snape tried to confiscate you're guitar."

"Charlie's right you lot. We owe her."

"She'll tell us in her own time."

"Yeah, s'pose you're right. She can't deny her little lions for long!"

"So we're all agreed?"

"Agreed!" The quidditch team verified.

* * *

"Aunt Miiiiiiiiin!!!" 

Minerva woke with a start, jumped out of her bed and ran to Harry's room.

"Aunt Miiiiiiiiin!!!"

"I'm here Harry, I'm here!" she heaved catching her breath. "What is it?"

"You're really here?" Harry whimpered.

Minerva climbed under the covers and gathered Harry's trembling form in her arms. He held onto her skimpy nightie for dear life. Minerva leant his head to her chest and she gently whispered nonsense words of comfort as she rubbed her hand through his thick, black hair. Slowly she felt his shaking body begin to relax. Just before he dozed off she heard him whisper

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

All was quiet as Harry fell asleep. Minerva was not as lucky. She worried about him. Every night since coming to the castle Harry had woken up with nightmares and every night they ended up sleeping in the same bed. Not that Minerva minded it's just that she knew it wasn't healthy. Harry was also reluctant to talk about his dreams in the morning. He had let slip that he had nightmares about the night his parents died only he didn't know that's what he was dreaming. But tonight was a different nightmare. She was sure of it. Tonight he had questioned her existence and begged her to be there in the morning.

_Oh Harry, darling, I just want you to be happy!_

* * *

The next morning Minerva tried to get Harry to talk about the night before but he was adamant not to speak about it. She decided to ask Poppy later that day. Minerva hadn't the heart to leave Harry by himself for the day so she decided he could accompany her to her lessons. She still was uncertain of her decision as they both entered her classroom. However, she reasoned, word was already out and some had even caught quick glimpses of Harry though they were still unaware of his identity. 

_The sooner he gets used to the other students the sooner he can start eating in the Great Hall and be introduced to the whole of Hogwarts._

So with that in mind she sat him behind her desk and gave him muggle crayons, quills, coloured ink and parchment. As the first class of the day strolled in, silence ascended almost immediately. With one stern glare from Professor McGonagall the students averted their gaze and at least pretended to focus on transfiguration.

"Min." Harry whispered loudly.

Minerva turned around abruptly. Quickly changing from stern Transfigurations Professor to kind and loving Aunt Min.

"Yes Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry suddenly sensed all eyes were on him. He smiled shyly and continued his loud whispers.

"What colour eyes does Forks have?"

He scratched his head and scrunched his face into a look of intense thought.

"Black?"

Minerva had to bite back a smile.

_Merlin he is adorable!_

"Yes dear, black."

She turned back to find her class in a state of shock. Jaws dropped and eyes popped, it took her a full ten minutes to gain their attention again. As she proceeded to explain the practice of transfiguring a tortoise into a teapot a rustling could be heard from behind. Once again all eyes turned to Harry who, unaware of their attention, focused all his might into unwrapping a sherbet lemon. As he popped the confectionary into his mouth he caught his Aunt Min's gaze. He blushed and smiled apologetically. She shook her head, stifled a chuckle and tried to regain her class's attention.

* * *

During her second class she thought maybe he would gain less notice if he weren't sitting at her desk at the very front of the classroom. But she still wanted him to be in eye range though not too close to the students in case of an accident. She decided to conjure a blanket and a few pillows and sit him in the corner to the right of her desk. That way he could sit quietly and play with his toys. 

Halfway through class a roar was heard.

"Don't eat Billy, Mister Lion!"

As attention was once again focused on young Mr. Potter, who had his back to the class, Minerva was left slightly perplexed. Harry was sitting on his blanket with a toy goat in one hand and a roaring lion in the other. Flying around his head was a hippogriff battling an angry looking dragon. A unicorn galloped across the pillows and ran circles around her feet. As the goat bleated her class laughed.

_Who animated his toys? Albus I suppose._

But then the strangest thing happened. Harry held out his hand and said "Norbert". To her great surprise the dragon flying around his head floated, yes floated, to his hand. It didn't fly there of its own accord it seemed Harry summoned it.

"You behave Mister Lion and don't eat Billy or Norbert will eat _you_!"

* * *

Minerva was unsure of what to do with Harry during her last class before lunch. It was fifth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. Though generally a well-behaved class they were dealing with slightly more complex magic and Minerva was hesitant to have Harry present. She could easily have asked Laleh but Albus had warned that the house-elves would be extremely busy during the weeks leading up to Christmas, though he had been rather elusive as to stating why. She also knew Poppy and Rolanda were both busy so that left her with one last option – Albus. Finally managing to pluck up the courage and ask she took Harry by the hand and led him down the corridor. Strolling past the Charms classroom Professor Flitwick called out. 

"Minerva! Do you have a moment?"

"Of course Filius. What can I do for you?"

"Hello there Harry, I didn't see you. Hiding away behind your Aunt Min?"

"Hello Mr. Filius." Harry said shyly.

"Yes well, I just wanted to say I have finished checking the charms on Harry's broom and all is as it should be. There are no problems or malfunctions. Would you like me to strengthen the charms? Perhaps place a few new ones myself?"

"Why thank you Filius that would be most obliged."

"No thanks needed. Did you enjoy your broom ride Harry?"

"Ooh yes! I love flying!" Harry grinned broadly.

"Gryffindor's new seeker according to your Aunt Rolanda!" Filius praised.

"Well he's still a few years off from that." Minerva smiled.

"Really? Rolanda seemed to think he was ready for the England squad." Filius gave Harry a wink. "So where are the two of you off to? Aren't you teaching my Ravenclaws in a few minutes?"

"Yes I am but we were on our way to the Headmaster. I was hoping he could keep an eye on Harry for me."

"Oh there's no need to drag the young boy all the way to the other end of the castle, I'd love to spend some time with Harry. I have no lessons at the moment, what do you say Harry? You can help me place those new charms on your broomstick, we'll have a wonderful time!" Filius smiled encouragingly at Harry.

"Magic? I'll help you do magic?" Harry's eyes lit up. Having spent a few days at the castle he was slowly becoming accustomed to magic and was eager to learn a thing or two.

"Would you like that Harry?" Minerva looked down at Harry anxiously. "If not I'm sure Uncle Albus would love for you to help him with his sherbet lemons."

"But can I see Uncle Albus later?" He asked not wanting to upset anyone.

"Of course you can. So should we take that as a yes?" Minerva asked squeezing Harry's small hand reassuringly. "I'll be just around the corner should you need anything."

"Will you be back soon?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'll be back as soon as my lesson is over. Then we can have lunch in our rooms. How does that sound?"

"And you'll be just around the corner?"

"Just around the corner." Minerva nodded.

Harry turned to look at the tiny Charms Professor. Eying him up and down, evaluating him.

"I have ice mice and sugar quills." Filius bribed.

Obviously he reached Harry's approval because Harry turned back around and hugged Minerva's thighs.

"See you soon Aunt Min."

Minerva leant down and kissed Harry's cheek, nodded a thank you to Filius then whispered in Harry's ear,

"You be good for Filius now. Go easy on him! Oh and save some mice for me!"

* * *

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" 

Silently sighing, Minerva had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She took a deep, calming breath before turning to the notorious gossip otherwise known as Eliza Engelbrett, an inquisitive Hufflepuff.

"Yes Miss Engelbrett?"

"Well my cousin Luke, who had transfiguration first thing this morning, said that a young boy looking remarkably like yourself was sitting at your desk drawing."

"Did he now?" Minerva replied hinting no emotion.

"Yes he did." Eliza nodded, completely unaware that she was walking on thin ice.

"Anything else Miss Engelbrett?"

"So there was a boy here? Where is he now?" Eliza asked head darting from side to side for any clue of the child.

"Miss Engelbrett I fail to see what this has to do with transfiguration and if you interrupt this class one more time you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch come Saturday night."

Miss Engelbrett wisely kept quiet for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Oh Poppy, thank you for stopping by." 

"Not at all Minerva. Actually I've been meaning to talk to you." Poppy replied stepping into the living room. "So where is my little nephew?"

"Fast asleep I'm afraid." Minerva answered gesturing for Poppy to sit down.

"Ah yes, he's still quite weak but he's taking his nutrient potions I hope."

"Of course Poppy." Minerva said pouring them each a cup of tea.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Poppy asked wriggling in her chair making herself comfortable.

"Well actually, there are a few things I would like to discuss, all concerning Harry."

"I see. Well go on then! Fire away!"

"Harry suffers from dreadful nightmares. Every night he has woken up screaming, working himself into a terrible state. I've tried to get him to talk about them but he refuses. From what I gather they are not all about the night his parents were killed. Oh Poppy, it's horrific! This can't continue or he will make himself ill! Please Poppy, there must be something you can do?"

Poppy took a deep breath before answering the distressed Minerva.

"I'm glad you have told me Minerva, it means a lot. This is actually what I wanted to talk about."

Minerva nodded sadly urging Poppy to continue.

"Well before I carry on I would just like to say I have been expecting this conversation and so…well…I…"

"You what Poppy?" Minerva asked alarmed by Poppy's fidgeting.

"I asked Albus to stop by later." She confessed.

"Why in the world would you do a thing like that?" Minerva could feel her temper rising.

"Now Min, calm down, remember Harry's sleeping. I just think it's for the best."

Minerva quirked an angry eyebrow and her nostrils flared. She was not in the mood for an argument. She wanted to focus on Harry.

"The best? Please Poppy, do explain why on Earth you feel the need to involve Albus in every little detail of my life." She spat narrowing her eyes.

"Minerva, don't be like that! Trust me, I have both Harry and your best interests at heart. Albus wants to help, just give him a chance. Open up to him, he's your friend. You both need him to lean on. I know you can do this by yourself Minerva but why make it harder for yourself when you have willing friends?"

"You were saying about Harry?" Minerva decided to ignore Poppy's badgering and focus her attention on Harry.

Poppy sighed but gave in too.

"We can't even begin to imagine what Harry has been through these past few years. Though he may not have many physical scars he will more than likely have mental scars. Harry has had a traumatic upbringing and needs time to heal. His refusal to talk about his time spent with his relatives will hinder him working through his emotions. They reemerge haunting him in his dreams. I would recommend a mind-healer but given the circumstances that is most likely out of the question."

Minerva's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Poppy looked at her dear friend ruefully.

"So I suggest we urge Harry to open up and confide in either you or I but preferably both. The sooner he talks about his traumas and troubles the quicker he can deal with them and work through them."

"Oh Poppy!" Minerva said her voice cracking up.

Poppy leant forward and embraced Minerva. Patting her on her shoulder she did her best to comfort her friend.

"He'll be alright, won't he Poppy?"

"Of course he will Min, of course he will. He has you!"

Before Minerva could answer there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Albus, shall I let him in?"

"Oh no Poppy! I look a mess! Let's just sit here and hope that he goes away." Minerva sniffed.

"Minerva, don't be so daft. I'll go and open the door and then I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon and the two of us will try and talk to Harry."

Before Minerva could protest Poppy had opened the door and was ushering Albus in.

"Good evening my dear. Are you alright?"

"Good evening Albus, yes I'm fine thank you."

Albus could see her red rimmed and puffy eyes, he knew she was holding back and he was hurt that she still felt she couldn't trust him.

"Very well then. Poppy said I should stop by but I can go if you would prefer."

Minerva was going to politely ask him to leave but then thought better of it when she saw the pain in his bright blue eyes.

"Please Albus, stay."

Albus was surprised by how soft she spoke, almost pleadingly. As he sat down in the chair Poppy had just vacated Harry's door began to clatter. Minerva head snapped round then looked back at Albus who could do nothing but shrug. Harry's golden snitch door handle rattled loudly. Minerva jumped out of her seat and yanked open his door. Stepping into his room it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did she saw Harry tossing and turning, twisted in his covers. Sweat dripping off of his forehead and arms flapping everywhere. A rumbling sound could be heard, looking around Minerva saw the walls were shaking and shelves were falling down. She quickly crossed the room and held the thrashing Harry in her arms. She untwisted his quilt covers and soothingly rubbed his back.

"Shh Harry, come on honey, it's alright. You're safe love. Shh, there there. Calm down."

She continued to whisper comforting words as Albus silently crept into the bedroom. Minerva nodded to acknowledge him and Albus carefully sat down next to them on the bed. He could see the tears trickling down Minerva's cheeks and he felt completely helpless. Minerva began to hum a lullaby and Harry started to calm down. Slowly he fell back to a peaceful sleep and Minerva gently tucked him in again. She kissed his forehead and motioned for Albus to follow her out.

"He hasn't been sleeping well." Minerva said before Albus could ask.

"Is he always this bad?"

"No," Minerva shook her head sadly. "No, this is the first time he has lost control of his magic."

"Oh Merlin what have I done?" Albus whispered to himself but Minerva heard.

She reached over and grasped his hand. Squeezing it gently she told him it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't to know.

"I should have taken better care, I should have made it my business to know!"

"Albus, what's done is done." She said softly.

The both fell quiet and sat staring into nothingness for a good few minutes, hands entwined. Albus was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry me dear." Albus said shaking his head. "Tell me, how are you keeping?"

"I'll be alright." Minerva smiled tiredly and patted his arm.

"Come now Minerva, you can tell me."

"Actually Albus, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes?" Albus leaned forward in anticipation.

"Did you magically animate Harry's toys?"

Albus raised his old, grey eyebrows. It was not the question he thought she was going to ask.

"No my dear. Why do you ask?"

Minerva looked pensive for a time and Albus waited patiently for her to answer.

"It is just today his figures were prancing about roaring, bleating and what not but no one seems to have animated them. And another thing, I could have sworn I saw Harry summoning his toy dragon this morning. Then there is the business with his broomstick. Have I told you that Filius assures me there is absolutely nothing wrong with his broom? The only logical explanation is that Harry overrode the security limitations! I mean that's preposterous isn't it?"

"Minerva my dear you can't honestly tell me this has come as a total surprise?"

"And I suppose the high and mighty Albus Dumbledore anticipated this then!?"

"Minerva, look around. Harry is surrounded by magic. It's only natural he would subconsciously tap into it. I really don't know why you are so concerned. So long as he is happy and healthy a little magic will do no harm."

Accidental magic was to be expected when raising a magical child. When emotions ran high, whether anger or happiness, gifted children had no control over their powers. Some managed to harness their emotions and manipulate their magic. Though not common it was not unheard of. Only ever simple spells however, levitating, summoning or repairing. Spells to fulfill their childish needs.

"Yes but what about when it gets out of control like tonight?"

"I believe that when Harry learns to deal with his emotions he will learn to control his powers."

Minerva sighed and leaned back in her chair. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and go to bed. Sensing her tiredness Albus discreetly exited.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it! Just so we are clear, Harry does not have extra strength and incredible power. He is merely tapping into what magic he does posess with the help of Hogwarts. He's extremely emotional at the moment. 

I also was wondering something perhaps one of you know the answer to. Do the teachers sit in specific places at the Head Table (apart from Albus and Minerva)? And if so does anyone know the order in which they sit? Thank you very much! Oooh P.S. the plot _is_ moving forward it will be Christmas before you know it!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 14

Harry sat at his Aunt Min's desk intently scrutinizing the box of beetles in front of him. Every now and then daring himself to prod one of them and giggling as it would scurry to the far corner.

"Miss Tonks, please take the box of beetles and hand one to each student."

"Yes Professor."

Minerva continued explaining the finer points of transfiguring beetles into buttons as Nymphadora Tonks made her way to the front of the classroom to retrieve the beetles. Harry watched the girl with interest. He thought she was strange looking, pretty but weird. She had blue hair and dark sparkling eyes. The closer she came the more intrigued Harry became. He looked on with awe as her hair colour slowly changed from midnight blue to bright sky blue to almost white. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief, he was gobsmacked, too shocked to utter a sound. He rubbed his eyes, blinked and shook his head, convinced he had just imagined it all because now her hair colour was back to midnight blue again. Tonks knelt down in front of him holding out her hand.

"Hello! I'm Tonks, who are you then?" She said grinning at his obvious surprise.

"H-h-harry." He managed to stutter shaking her hand.

"Well hello Harry, it's a pleasure to meetcha!"

Harry nodded unsure of what to say. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, searching for any trace of white hair.

"So where are these beetles I've been told to fetch?"

Harry didn't answer just gaped like a goon.

"In that box are they?" she asked motioning to the box in front of Harry, who was still struggling for words.

"Miss Tonks today would be preferable."

"Yes Professor." Tonks rolled her eyes, grinned at Harry and grabbed the box of beetles.

Tonks being the clumsy person that she is tripped over her own two feet sending the beetles flying to the far corners of the classroom. The girls squealed and the boys laughed. Professor McGonagall sighed.

_I have only myself to blame. I should have known something like this would happen. Why in the sweet name of Merlin she's so clumsy is beyond me!_

With a wave of her wand the students were each assigned a beetle, the rest were back in the box on the desk in front of Harry.

"Sorry Professor." Nymphadora apologized sheepishly.

"Transfigure that beetle into a button and I'll except your apology."

Harry watched eagerly as the girl named Tonks sat behind her desk trying with all her might to transfigure the beetle. However the creature was not willing to participate, at any given chance it scurried across the tabletop. Harry noticed that the harder she concentrated the bigger her nose grew. When she sighed and took a break she twitched her nose and it instantly shrunk. He sat watching her the whole lesson, transfixed, his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. When she finally managed to transfigure the beetle into a button she jumped up and shrieked with delight. Much to everyone's amazement so did little Harry.

"Well done Miss Tonks. Apology accepted." Minerva said her lips tugging at the corners fighting back a smile.

When class was over Bill Weasley knocked on the door looking for Professor McGonagall. Not all of her second year students had left the classroom. Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley were among them.

"Alright Bill! So nice of you to come and see me but I've got potions in a few minutes." Charlie greeted cheekily.

"Well then you best get going, we wouldn't want Mum to hear that her precious little Charlie-Chuck is neglecting his studies and turning up late for classes."

"Mr Weasley, can I help you?" Professor McGonagall intervened amused by their banter.

"Filch told me to come and get you straight away Professor." Bill replied unfazed by his brother's scowl.

"Did he mention why Mr Weasley?" she queried.

"He mentioned something about Peeves." Bill explained.

"I see, well I'm a little busy at the moment could you please inform Professor Flitwick instead."

"Ah, well he also mentioned sixth year Gryffindors dueling with Slytherins."

Minerva knew it was her duty as Head of Gryffindor to see to the situation but wondered what to do with Harry. Bringing him along really was a last resort as his previous dealings with ghosts were not the most pleasant of experiences. She looked around the now almost empty classroom. The only ones who remained were herself, Harry, Bill, Charlie and Tonks. She glanced at Harry then back at the three students. Tonks seemed to sense her problem.

"We can watch Harry for you while you go and sort the mess out Professor." Tonks suggested.

"Yeah we'd be happy to help." Charlie agreed seeing his opportunity to talk to Harry Potter.

Minerva was secretly proud of her young Gryffindors that they would offer to help her however Tonks and Charlie were only second years, clumsy ones at that. She looked to Bill hoping he too would offer his assistance.

"I'm sure Professor Kettleburn won't mind me being a few minutes late." Bill smiled.

"Thank you, all three of you. Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

"Cheers Professor!"

"Harry." Minerva walked over to her desk and beckoned the other three to follow. "Harry dear, these are three of my students. They are in Gryffindor, you remember Albus told you about the House of Gryffindor?"

"Yepp and you said they have the best broomstick team ever!"

"Quidditch dear, yes." Minerva smiled and she could hear the other three sniggering. "Well anyway I have to sort out a problem for Mr Filch. Do you think you could stay here with Misters Weasley and Miss Tonks?"

"Will you be back soon?" Harry asked looking at the two redheads suspiciously but was eager to spend some time with Tonks.

"Yes I'll only be a moment and Filius is just around the corner should you get worried."

"But you'll be back soon?" He asked again.

"Yes I'll be as quick as I can." Minerva answered cupping his cheek. "There is a tin of ginger newts in the top draw."

With that Minerva swept out of the classroom leaving three apprehensive students and Harry all alone. Tonks was the first to break the ice.

"So Harry, why don't you crack open that tin of biscuits the Professor mentioned!"

Harry opened the desk draw and placed the tin in the middle of the table. Wordlessly he began munching on a ginger newt. After a few more minutes of silence Tonks could no longer hold her tongue.

"So Harry, wotcha doin' here at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked the peculiar girl up and down wondering what he was supposed to answer.

"Erm…I…I live here."

"You live here?" Bill asked astonished. "Aren't you just visiting?"

"I live here…with Aunt Min." Harry frowned.

"Aunt Min?" The three repeated confused.

"Aunt Min." Harry answered nodding.

"Oh, you mean Professor McGonagall." Bill said.

"I saw you on the quidditch field flying the other day. You were amazing!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed unable to keep his secret any longer.

"What do you mean saw him? What flying?" Tonks asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm you big brother!"

"Bloody brilliant! Been flying long?" Charlie continued, ignoring the others questions.

"It was my first time." Harry answered shyly.

"YOUR FIRST TIME!" Charlie shouted startling them all.

"Calm down mate!"

"Yeah hold your hippogriffs!"

"Your first time? You mean your first time flying _that_ particular broom…don't ya?"

"Erm…yes…er…it was my first time flying on that broom."

"I thought so. Still, you were marvelous!"

"When did you see him flying Charlie?" Tonks asked.

"Right before quidditch practice the other day. Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were watching."

"Madam Pomfrey? Why was she there?"

Bill, Charlie and Tonks turned to Harry looking for an answer to her question. He stared back at them, green eyes wide.

"Erm…Aunt Pops…she says it's a…a…'it's a brutal and barbarous sport that should be banned'. Harry recited from memory. "So she wanted to be there…to make sure…make sure no one got hurt." He finished timidly.

"Oh." Was all the three Gryffindors could answer but were each wondering _Aunt Pops?_

"So how old are you then Harry?" Bill asked.

"Five." Harry replied coyly.

"_Five_! You look so much younger!"

"Tonks! You're a fine one to talk about appearances!" Bill retorted.

"True." Tonks winked and abruptly changed her hair colour to a shocking purple.

"Wh-wh-…but…h-h-how?!" Harry pointed flabbergasted who was beginning to think he had imagined the hair colour incident.

The three chuckled at little Harry's reaction.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks clarified but seeing Harry's confusion continued her explanation. "It means I can change my appearance, the way I look, at will, whenever I want!"

"Wow!" Was all Harry could say.

The rest of the time was spent with Harry staring and giggling at Tonks whilst she altered her appearance. Charlie decided not to reveal he knew of Harry's identity but was itching to brush back Harry's wild black hair in hopes of seeing the famous scar.

* * *

"The art of animagi is an extremely difficult and dangerous branch of magic. It is a highly advanced form of transfiguration, which very few can master. The complexity lies in being able to retain one's human mental capacities whilst taking on an animal's form." 

Minerva stood tall in front of the class and with a faint pop turned into a grey tabby cat. Harry looked up from his spot in the corner and was delighted to see the familiar pussycat. He immediately jumped up and grabbed his aunt (in cat form) and began petting her. Harry ignored the other students' stares and nuzzled into the cat's soft fur. His worries drained away as he stroked her.

"Min-cat!"

Minerva found herself in a dilemma. She could not transform back into human form because Harry had her in a vice like grip and she would crush him, not at all dignified. She needed to worm her way free but how? If it were anyone else she would lightly scratch them or maybe even bite them so they would set her free but it was Harry and she didn't want to hurt him. However she could not continue on in such a manner what would the students think? _Who cares what the students think? It's Harry's thoughts and feelings that matter!_

"Min-cat!" Harry whispered once again into her ear.

_Min-cat? He remembers? Oh Merlin!_

Gently she licked his hand and it had the desired effect.

"Urgh! Kitty!"

Harry dropped his aunt to the floor where she immediately changed back into the formidable Professor McGonagall. No one said a word. They were unsure of what to make of the situation. They were of course in awe of her animagi abilities but why in the world would Harry want to kiss and cuddle her?

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by and in the afternoon Poppy stopped by to try and get Harry to open up. 

"Harry honey, your Aunt Poppy and I would like to talk to you for a moment. Could you come here please?" Minerva asked patting her lap gesturing for Harry to come and sit with her.

Harry stopped playing with his puzzle and settled himself down in his Aunt Min's lap. Aunt Poppy sat in the armchair opposite and Harry couldn't help but notice how concerned she looked but she smiled at him sweetly.

"Now Harry, you know we only want what is best for you don't you?" His Aunt Min began and Harry slowly nodded his head. "And you know that we love you more than anything?"

Harry bit his lip and deliberated for a few seconds. This was still a new thought, one that he had yet to get used to. He wanted to know where this conversation was leading so he uncertainly nodded his head, his brow creased.

"Yes Harry, we love _you_! You are the best boy anyone could ask for." Minerva praised but Harry still didn't answer verbally.

His Aunt Poppy leaned over and clasped his hands and he felt Min's hug tighten.

"Your Aunt Min tells me you have been having nightmares." Poppy carefully voiced.

The two instantly felt Harry tense. This was not a subject he wanted to talk about and they knew it was not going to be easy but it was something that had to be dealt with. Minerva kissed his forehead lovingly and Poppy's thumbs traced patterns on the back of his hands.

"Harry I know you don't want to talk about them but we both feel it would help you sleep easier if you told us." Minerva softly spoke. "We are not going to force you to tell us but we want you to know that we are both here for you and that you can tell us anything."

"If you don't want to talk to us or your Aunt Ro then your Uncle Albus is always here for you. You can tell him anything too." Poppy gently added.

"And if you don't feel you can tell Uncle Albus then Uncle Filius, Uncle Edgar or even Hagrid are willing to listen."

"Oh and lets not forget Pompom, out in the green houses, she rather deprived of human contact and would love for you to open up to her."

"What we are trying to say Harry is that you are surrounded by people who love you, who only want what is best for you and who you can turn to in any time of need. I love you Harry." Minerva leant down and kissed his cheek.

"So is there anything you want to tell anyone?" Poppy delicately inquired.

"But they are just so scary!"

"It will help if you talk about it little one." Poppy continued. Minerva didn't trust her voice.

"Do you think so Aunt Pops?" Harry asked helplessly.

"Of course Harry and I am sure you would like to get a full night's sleep."

Harry looked up at his Aunt Min. He could see her eyes were filled with tears and he could feel tears of his own prickling the backs of his eyes.

"But only if you feel ready Harry." Minerva added hoarsely, Harry gave her a half smile.

"There are different bad dreams."

Poppy and Minerva fell silent, deciding it better to keep quiet and not push him.

"Sometimes I hear voices, screaming. An evil bad man laughing but not a happy laugh, a bad, mean laugh. It all goes green then I wake up and my head really hurts, my scar stings!" Harry whispered and he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

Minerva gently wiped away his tears and soothingly rocked him back and forth.

"Well done Harry. You are very brave to tell us." Poppy encouraged squeezing his little hands.

Both Minerva and Poppy were crying as well but they needed to be strong for the frightened five-year old. Poppy could see how much it was tearing Minerva apart and knew that she was going to have to take control of the situation. She was wondering what to tell Harry about the dream, should she tell him the truth? _No of course not that is not appropriate, he is far too young!_ In the end it was Minerva who was the sense of reason.

"It was just a dream Harry, darling. No one can hurt you. Shh…you are okay. Aunt Poppy's right, you are ever such a brave boy!"

"But now I've started having another nightmare. A different one." Harry said in a voice thick with emotion but no louder than a whisper.

"Would you like to tell us?" Poppy urged.

Harry swallowed and sniffed, burying his head into the crook of Minerva's neck. The three of them sat silent for quite some time. Harry reliving his nightmare, he desperately wanted to tell his Aunt Min about it but was too scared. What if she thought they made sense and decided to make his nightmare a reality? Minerva had a feeling she knew what this new nightmare was about. She had given it a lot of thought and with Harry's need for reassurance she suspected it involved the Dursley's.

"Harry?" Minerva tenderly spoke. "I want you to know that I love you very, _very_ much! I couldn't bear to be parted from you and I will never ever send you back to…to…to the Dursley's." She had a hard time hiding her contempt and she felt Harry once again stiffen in her lap.

"You…you promise? Do you…do you really mean that A-aunt Min?"

"I promise. I mean every Harry, every word."

"Is that what your bad dream is about dear?" Poppy carefully questioned. "The Dursley's?"

Harry bit his lip and solemnly nodded as tears continuing to fall.

"Oh honey, I'll never ever, _ever_ send you back there! Do you understand? _Never_! I love you far too much!"

Harry gulped but no words would come forth. Minerva looked down at him above her square rimmed glasses and showered him with affection.

"Never Harry, never!"

She squeezed him tight and Harry could feel the knot in his stomach begin to ease.

"I love you Harry Potter!"

Poppy conjured a handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"I think that's enough for one day. Harry you were very good, very brave! I'm proud of you!"

"Yes I am very proud of you too Harry!" Minerva repeated.

* * *

"Good evening my dear. I just thought that I would pop by to see how the two of you are. May I come in?" 

"Of course Albus." Minerva stood aside to allow him entrance.

"Uncle Albus!" As soon as Harry realized whom it was he jumped into the welcoming arms.

"Hello there little one. How are you today?" Albus asked cradling the child, Harry's tearstained cheeks did not go unnoticed.

"I'm good." Harry sniffed.

Minerva stood to one side watching the endearing scene thinking it was good Harry had a male role model he could look up to. Albus carried Harry into the living room and the two of them sat on the couch. Minerva stoked the fire and sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Well a little bird told me that you accompanied your Aunt Min to classes today again! Did you have a nice time? Did she teach you any magic?"

"She changed into Min-cat!" Harry smiled enthusiastically.

"Min-cat?"

Minerva mouthed later so Albus continued.

"Did you meet any students?"

"Uh-huh." Harry's eye brightened. "Tonks! She's really funny and cool. She can change what she looks like! Her hair was blue then it was white then it was purple! She had a really big nose then a really teeny tiny nose!" He giggled.

"That's right. Nymphadora is very talented she's a Metamorphmagus." Minerva explained.

"Yeah, I know, she's cool! And Bill likes dragons, he's cool too! Oh and Charlie thinks I'm good at flying!"

Albus and Minerva could not hide their shock but luckily Harry didn't notice.

_How in the world would Charlie know how well Harry flies?_

"…and she tripped and the beetles went flying everywhere! Aunt Min's mouth went into a thin line, the girls were screaming and I was laughing!"

"Yes, as talented as she may be, Nymphadora is rather clumsy."

"Her heart is always in the right place and that is what counts Minerva."

"Yepp and Uncle Fill taught me to count to 10 in Latin. He says I'm very good at…at…at progrunciation…whatever that means."

"I think he may have said pronunciation." Albus chuckled.

"No I don't think so." Harry answered earnestly.

"Pronunciation, darling, means the way you articulate, say the words. Filius has been bragging about you in the staff room." Minerva said kissing his forehead.

Harry loved it when she kissed his forehead. It made him feel loved, a strange and new feeling that he was beginning to cherish. Snuggled tightly between his two favourite people in the world he felt warm, at home, dared he say loved? He sat silent just taking pleasure in the adults embrace.

Minerva had her arm wrapped around Harry when she felt Albus arm snake its way around her shoulder but she didn't shrug it off like he assumed she would. Instead she leaned into his embrace. It had been a long day and both her and Harry needed comfort.

Albus was pleasantly surprised by this unexpected turn of events. He was glad she was opening up to him, he was glad his Minerva was returning home. They held each other long into the night savouring a closeness neither had ever felt with anyone else.

A/N: You are all in for a treat! I've decided to post two chapters! So happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued

Chapter 15

It was now Saturday and Minerva, with a little persuasion from Albus, decided it was time for Harry to eat in the Great Hall. She had fretted about it all day but the moment had finally come.

"OOOOOOOOh! The Grand Old Duke of York! He had ten thousand men!" Harry sang climbing down the stairs following his Aunt Min. "He marched them up to the top of the hill!" Harry abruptly turned on his heel and began trooping back up the stairs.

"Harry come on or we'll be late darling." Minerva said when she reached the bottom of the marble staircase only to find Harry at the top again.

"And he marched them down again!" Harry began his assent yet again.

"Wheeeeeeeeen…" Harry sang turning on his heel. "…they were up they were up! When they were down they were down!" He sang reaching the bottom of the stairs. "When they were only halfway up..." He climbed the stairs once more but only halfway this time. "…they were neither up nor down!"

He scooted back down to his Aunt Min who seemed somewhat preoccupied.

_Right, now or never!_ Minerva thought taking a deep breath. Both her and Harry stood outside the oak doors ready to enter the Great Hall. Harry was unaware of what lay behind the grand doors but he had an ominous feeling. If it made his Aunt Min that nervous then it couldn't be good, could it? He could hear chatter coming from whatever lay beyond and his aunt had mentioned they would be eating with the rest of the school. Looking up he could see her huffing and puffing, taking deep calming breaths, mentally preparing herself. He squeezed her hand and she smiled down at him.

"Alright then my little lion let's go!"

The door magically creaked open and every head in the hall turned towards them. Harry panicked. _So many people! _He turned to run back out but his aunt had a firm grip. _There are a gazillion people in here! _Seeing as his attempts to wriggle free were futile he opted for plan B – _hide!_ He dived behind Minerva and escaped into her billowing robes much like he had done on the night he met the Hogwarts staff only this time he clung onto her hand for dear life. With her arm twisted and a small body restricting her leg movement Minerva found it incredibly hard to make her way to the Head Table. She was well aware that the two of them were the centre of attention and she could feel the colour in her cheeks rising.

"Come on Harry. It's all right. You have met most of these people." She said out of the side of her mouth carefully trying to ease Harry back out of her robes. "Look, Uncle Albus is at the front of the hall waiting for you. He can't start the feast without you."

Still no answer.

"He's very much looking forward to eating with you. As is Aunt Poppy and Aunt Rolanda, they are both waiting for you too, look."

Harry still had her thigh in an iron grip. Up at the Head Table Poppy and Rolanda were growing anxious. Pomona, Edgar, Filius and Victoria were nervously grinning hoping to pass them off as encouraging smiles. Severus sat back looking disgusted and bored, a firm sneer in place. Albus quickly determined Minerva needed help and decided to come to the rescue yet again. Slowly he worked his way through the house tables to them. By this time Minerva had managed to manoeuvre around so she had her back to the hall and an armful of Harry Potter.

"Come on Harry, honey. We don't have to eat here if you don't want to. I can have Laleh bring us dinner in our rooms if you would prefer."

"Although I would much rather you sit next to me and eat as much chocolate pudding as humanely possible." Albus startled them both as he knelt down next to them. Nobody in the Great Hall could see or hear the exchange between them but when Harry screeched "Uncle Albus" he caused quite the stir. Harry peeped forth and hugged Albus tightly.

"So what do you say my boy? Will you join me for dinner?"

Harry fidgeted and made sounds of disapproval.

"Perhaps this is too soon Albus. We'll just eat in our rooms tonight."

"Nonsense my dear. The brave and courageous Harry Potter, future Gryffindor, is not afraid of a few hundred pupils!"

"I'm not?" Harry squeaked.

"Of course not! Besides you've got something in here no one else has." Albus eyes twinkled.

"I have?"

"Why yes of course. You have a very special chair, a throne if you will, designed just for you. It's placed right between your Aunt Minerva and myself."

"A throne?"

"A throne. I'm rather jealous of it actually. It puts my humble seating to shame."

Here Minerva chuckled.

"So my boy, are you willing to take your rightful place at the Head Table?"

Harry didn't answer but on the other hand he didn't disagree either so Albus took this as a yes. He scooped Harry up with one arm and offered his other to Minerva and together the three of them made their way to the Head Table. All pupils were silent; necks creaked and craned trying to catch a glimpse of the bundle hiding in the Headmaster's beard. Reaching their destination Harry paid no heed at all to his surroundings but quickly sunk as low as possible into his chair. All the pupils could see above the table was an unruly mop of black hair. Minerva took her place, now to the right of Harry, but Albus remained standing. Everybody expected him to make some sort of announcement or introduction. However, the ever eccentric Headmaster had only two words to say.

"Bon appetite!"

Delectable dishes appeared in front of them but nobody took any notice. Surely the Headmaster or even his Deputy would explain? When the pupils realized that was not going to happen they slowly began eating all the while shooting curious glances at the Head Table.

"Harry honey, you can come out now." Minerva gently urged.

Harry quickly sneaked a look between the salt and peppershakers before burying his head in his arms.

"I don't want to. I like it here thank you." Came his muffled reply.

"Ah but how are you going to eat the divine cuisines the house-elves have so graciously prepared?" Albus chortled.

Harry mumbled an incoherent response.

"Harry if you don't eat your dinner you will have to drink more of my delicious potions you are so fond of!" Poppy scolded, which seemed to do the trick as Harry immediately sat bolt upright much to the others amusement.

"That's a good boy Harry." Minerva complimented and winked at Poppy. "Now what would you like to eat?"

While Minerva filled a plate up for Harry, Albus did the same for Minerva. Many years of friendship provided more than enough knowledge as to her eating preferences.

"There you go my dear, gravy only on the mash potato not on the carrots."

Albus handed her the plate and she graced him with one of her rare but beautiful smiles making his heart soar. This interaction did not go unnoticed by the ever watchful Poppy and Rolanda.

Harry had trouble gathering his peas onto his fork. All his attempts proved futile he had yet to get a single pea in his mouth. Albus ended up with several in his beard and a couple even made their way over to Rolanda.

"Tricky little blighters!"

It wasn't until one poked Severus in the eye that Minerva decided to intervene.

"As much as I think your peas suit my outfit…"

"Yes I agree, brings out your lovely eyes my dear."

"…why don't you try using a spoon instead of a fork darling?" Minerva tried to glare at Albus but the twitching at the corner of her mouth gave her away.

When Harry had eaten enough dinner to satisfy both Minerva and Poppy he sat back in his chair and observed his surroundings. He was seated in a beautifully carved, wooden chair, very much like the Headmaster's only more detailed. Magical animals danced across the back, patterns twisted and interweaved up the arms and legs. It was also designed for a child so he sat higher up than the others and could reach the table. Both Minerva and Albus watched his explorations from the corner of their eyes. Both pleased as his face lit up in awe and his little mouth formed a 'wow' upon seeing the ceiling. Oblivious to the stares he gaped, oohing and ahing aloud. Filius chuckled which brought him out of his reverie.

"What happens when it rains?"

"It's enchanted Harry." Filius answered but Minerva saw that Harry didn't understand.

"Magic dear. It's just made to _look_ like the outside."

"Wow. Like a giant window?"

"Yes. I haven't actually thought of it like that but I suppose you could say so."

"Ah Harry, I do believe it is time for your grand introduction. Minerva if you please?"

Minerva looked uncertainly up at the standing Headmaster but tapped the rim of her glass nonetheless.

"As many of you may have already noticed Hogwarts has a new resident."

Albus motioned to his right where a bright red Harry sat desperately trying to escape under the table. Minerva picked him up and placed him on her lap, which seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you all Harry! Harry Potter!"

"_Harry Potter!?_" Someone exclaimed as whispers and mutterings broke out around the hall.

"Professor McGonagall is his legal guardian and so naturally he is now residing with her." Albus continued one tone louder. "I trust you will all treat him with respect and camaraderie making him feel at home here at Hogwarts." Albus eyes lingered slightly longer on the Slytherin table.

There was complete silence for a few seconds then a redheaded Nymphadora Tonks stood up and starting clapping closely followed by a cheering Charlie Weasley. Bill Weasley and the rest of the quidditch team quickly followed suit. Minerva thought she would burst with pride – Harry Potter in her knee, Albus Dumbledore by her side and her lions cheering her on! Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also joined in on the celebrations, as did the teachers, all except Snape.

"So with that said, enjoy dessert!" Albus cheerfully sat down again.

Harry sat in Minerva's knee for the rest of the meal. He happily tucked into his afters making a fine mess covering both himself and his Aunt Min in chocolate pudding.

"My dear you look scrumptious." Albus flirted just as Filius was about to ask him to pass the pumpkin juice.

The poor Charms Professor did a double take causing him to put his elbow through his apple pie. Minerva blushed and muttered a quick 'scourgify'. Poppy and Rolanda just raised their eyebrows.

"So the candles just hang there? They aren't going to fall down are they?" Harry eyed the objects precariously.

"No they won't fall down dear." Pomona chortled.

"They've been charmed to float. A simple spell I have no doubt you will master when you start here at Hogwarts." Filius chirped.

"Still a few years off until then." Minerva said giving Harry a quick squeeze. She wasn't ready to part with him just yet.

"I suppose you'll do your best to make a Gryffindor out of him Minerva." Pomona joked.

"He needs no influence from me. Harry was born a lion." She beamed proudly.

"I wouldn't be so sure Minerva. Lily was a bright one, could have easily been in Ravenclaw. Harry is just as clever and I would love to have him in my noble house."

"Ah yes Filius but he is also kind and caring, traits of a true Hufflepuff." Pomona added.

"I want to be a Gryffindor just like Aunt Min and Uncle Albus!"

"Your mother and father were very brave Gryffindors too." Minerva said.

"But I do like the snakes."

Harry's happy comment shocked the staff. Minerva clung on to him tightly like the world was going to end. _This is your fault Poppy! You bought him those damn snake socks! As soon as we get back to our rooms those socks are being banished as well!_ Snape was absolutely mortified; if possible he looked even paler.

"Whatever house you are sorted into will be a great honour." Albus stated diplomatically.

* * *

At the staff meeting later that evening Harry sat on his Uncle Ed's knee. His Aunt Minerva sat beside him fussing over his hair. 

"It's no use Minerva. He's just like his father!"

Pomona's comments caused Severus to scowl even more.

"I remember this one time, oh it must have been in their seventh year, Lily came to me asking if I knew of any charm to tame James' hair. Apparently she was going to send a picture of the two of them to her sister and wanted him to look presentable."

It was Minerva's turn to scowl at the mention of Lily's sister.

"Did you know of one Filius?" Poppy inquired.

"I'm afraid not."

"Afraid not? What's wrong with the lot of you! You make Harry's hair sound like a death sentence! Ignore them Harry, they're just jealous they don't have the 'I've-just-got-off-a-broom look'. Very handsome, most wizards would give their right arm for such attractiveness." His Aunt Ro reached across and pinched his cheek.

Severus snort did not go unnoticed and the ladies each shot a glare his way.

"So Albus why don't we get this show on the road!"

"Of course Madam Hooch, I'm sure you all are eager to retire for the evening."

Everybody leaned back in their chairs making themselves comfortable. Albus was always unpredictable, he could talk for hours on end then other times he would just make a bizarre comment and bid them all good day.

"Christmas is approaching." Albus began, smiling. "And with it comes the annual Ministry Christmas Ball."

Groans were heard echoing through the staff room.

"This year we have been given the privilege to host it."

"Why on Earth would we want to do that!?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Well my dear, it's been forty years since the defeat of Grindelwald and apparently the Ministry would like to hold this years Christmas Ball in honour of yours truly."

"Congratulations Albus old fellow!" Filius applauded.

"Yes, about time they held it in honour of someone decent!" Edgar gruffed.

"Thank you but…well…" Albus was struggling for words; he hated praise for his accomplishments concerning Grindelwald and mankind.

"But I still do not comprehend why the ball must be held here?" Minerva persisted.

"Always one for details, aren't we Minerva?" Albus eyes twinkled. "When the Ministry proposed the idea I was hesitant to except. I do not feel worthy…but anyway…" Albus coughed to clear his ramblings. "I told them that I would only agree if I could be surrounded by those I consider my friends. I know of course that most of you detest Ministry balls but I hoped that some of you would attend for my sake. However I realized that it would be impossible for you all to go because it's held Christmas Eve and we have duties to our pupils here at the school."

Minerva made a sound of disapproval at the mere thought of leaving pupils alone in the castle to run amuck.

"So I suggested the ball be held here instead." Albus finished on a cheery note.

The professors looked to one another, gauging each other's expressions. Most detested Ministry functions of any sort but for Albus Dumbledore they would of course put on a happy face. Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Maja Lynley, was thoroughly and genuinely excited at the thought of attending a ball, Ministry or no Ministry, she had little experience.

"Of course it is imperative that you each bring a date of your choice." Albus chuckled and the others perked up a little as they realized they would not face the Ministry officials alone. "I assure you all that it will not be as dull and boring as most Ministry do's. All though I could not talk them out of their guest list I managed to add a few names of my own."

"And which colourful characters might those be?" Curiosity getting the better of Minerva.

"Now, now my dear, you'll just have to wait and see." Albus teased. "So am I to understand that you will be attending?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Minerva retorted dryly.

"It would not do well for a Headmaster to hold a ball without his Deputy."

"Oh stop it you two! So Min, who will you be taking? Lu-"

"Rolanda! One more word!" Minerva threatened.

Rolanda grinned victoriously; she loved provoking Minerva and always enjoyed a good threat.

"I know who Poppy will be taking." Rolanda teased in a singsong voice and even Minerva couldn't stop a grin.

"Who? _Who!?_" Pomona frantically asked, sometimes she regretted not socializing with her own kind more often but she loved her plants and potted friends dearly.

"Rolanda! Minerva's not the only one with a quick wrist!" Poppy said through clenched teeth fighting back a blush.

"What's a Ministry Ball?" Harry politely inquired.

"Headmaster is it really necessary for that…that…_ he_ be present at staff meetings?"

"Severus!" Albus cried.

Minerva was on her feet, fists balled in anger. Rolanda had her wand at the ready. Victoria, Pomona, Poppy, Filius and Maja were staring at the Potions Master in disbelief. Edgar was looking thunderous; he too was standing, clenching Harry horizontally around his waist. Professor Cuthbert Binns, the only ghost Harry was used to, smelled trouble and floated off through wall. Before Minerva had a chance to explode Albus commanded,

"Severus, my office, now!"

Both Albus and Severus stalked off in the direction of the Headmaster's Office. Minerva stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds regaining her regular breathing.

"That slimy, big nosed, bat winged piece of shi-!"

"Rolanda!" Poppy gestured to Harry.

" -shi - ng ding _dung_!"

"Oh Harry!"

Minerva reached out her arms for Harry and collapsed in her chair with the child in her lap. She held his head and kissed his cheek. Harry had no idea what just went on. He assumed it was his fault and decided to never mention the ball again. As his Aunt Min held him tight he could hear his Aunt Ro and Uncle Ed muttering behind him. He could see his Uncle Fill gesturing wildly to Victoria and Pomona.

"Ignore him darling. It's not your fault. He's just…just…" Minerva was fighting the urge to say exactly what she thought of Severus Snape.

"…He's just an unhappy man Harry." Poppy finished.

_That's putting it lightly_ the rest of the staff thought. 

"Well if it is any consolation the greaseball won't have anyone to take to the ball, will he?" Rolanda commented.

"Urgh. Can you imagine…touching that thin spidery hand…Urgh." Victoria shuddered.

"Oh I don't know. In the right light Professor Snape can be quite handsome." Maja commented causing many an eyebrow to rise.

"What light is that!? In the pitch dark standing next to a blast-ended skrewt?" Rolanda asked genuinely concerned for Maja's mental state.

"Anyway!" Edgar interrupted. "I have a bone to pick with you Minerva McGonagall!"

Minerva quirked an eyebrow in surprise and the others immediately ceased all conversation.

"What's this I hear about Harry spending free time with Filius? He's been yapping on about it all week!"

"Do you have a problem with that Edgar?" Minerva replied defensively.

"Of course I do!" There were shocked gasps heard. "Quite frankly I think it's unfair." He answered in his rough manner folding his arms across his chest.

"Unfair?" Minerva hesitantly asked confused.

"Unfair. What's the little one got that I haven't?"

Rolanda burst out laughing.

"Oh Ed! Eddie, Edd, Ed! You maniac! Why, anyone would think you are jealous!"

Poppy quickly caught on to what was conspiring. Minerva would never accept help but if made to feel guilty…well that's another matter. Poppy smiled at Edgar and Rolanda's stroke of genious.

"Well maybe I am. I too have a free hour and would very much like to spend it with Harry. I feel I have slightly more wisdom to impart on the lad than Filius over there!" Edgar did tend to exaggerate a bit. It was rather comical actually because of his deep, gruff and rough voice.

"Well if Edgar and Filius get to spend time with Harry then so must I! It is my duty as Head of Hufflepuff!"

"You want to spend time with Harry?" Minerva asked uncertainly.

"Minerva it sounds like a brilliant idea. You were just saying how you needed someone to watch Harry."

"We're fine Poppy. We can manage." She glared.

"Well I don't care if you need my help or not I want to spend time with Harry. He has a genuine interest in magical creatures!" Edgar persisted somewhat frightened of what Rolanda might do if their plan failed.

"I think we should ask Harry!" Rolanda said, all eyes turning to Harry. "What do you think Harry? You like spending time with me, Aunt Pops and Uncle Fill don't you? How would you like it if Uncle Ed, the Edster, showed you creepy crawlies and whatever else you boys like?"

"Oh! Ooh! I have creepy crawlies too! They help my plants grow! I have them too!" Pomona yelled excitedly hopping up and down in her chair.

Minerva saw the smile on Harry's face and knew there was no way she could turn him down. She audibly sighed and Rolanda clapped her hands together.

"That's settle then!"

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by fairly quickly. Minerva and Harry began to get into a routine. Harry would sleep in late and Laleh would watch him. Sometimes he accompanied his Aunt Min to her lessons sometimes he would visit Hagrid. He spent more and more time with his Uncle Albus and their adventures could take him anywhere and everywhere. Albus taught him all he had to know about the wizarding and muggle worlds. But Albus did not limit his time to just Harry, he and Minerva were growing closer. Rolanda's hawk eyes noticed how hands lingered a little longer and eyes held for just a second more. Much to her delight Minerva seemed happier than she had in years. Both her and Poppy thanked whatever deities they could for sending Harry. 

Like agreed upon Harry would also spend time with Uncle Ed and Uncle Fill. His Aunt Pompom insisted he visit her which he had no quarrels over, he liked her too and her strange grubs and shrubs.

"Aunt Pompom?"

Harry heard hustling and bustling coming from the far corner of greenhouse number 2. He meandered his way past a group of dwarfed coconut trees and found Aunt Pompom up to her arms in a gooey looking green coloured sap.

"Oh Harry! Hello dearie!" She leant forward and gave him a quick hug covering him in the green liquid mush. "I was hoping you would help me drain Sev here."

Harry looked at the strange looking plant, Sev. It was quite small, pale white bark with knolls and knots. At the end of the twisted twigs thick black hair sprouted. As Harry leaned in closer for further exploration one of the mounds exploded erupting the foul smelling green goo.

"Urgh yuck!"

"Yes your Aunt Minnie isn't too fond of him either. In fact she was the one who named the darling Sev. Though I cannot for the life of me figure out why."

"Oh Aunt Pompom, Aunt Min says you have to send…what was it?…erm…something about kids coming to class…bunking off…erm…yeah…immediately."

"Oh wheatroot! I completely forgot! Yes, thank you dearie, I'll owl the attendance records straight away."

Harry watched as she wobbled off out of sight then turned his attention back to Sev.

_What does it do? What am I supposed to do?_

He poked it a few times but when nothing exciting happened he dug around in his pockets and found his bag of dried peas. A mischievous grin crossed his face and his quickly looked left and right to check nobody was around. He emptied the contents of the bag in the sap Sev was spouting and rolled the pellets around. Then he pulled his catapult from his back pocket a cheeky glint appearing in his eyes.

_Mrs Norris is going to love these!_

He collected his new found ammunition, green ooze dripping, just as his Aunt Pompom came back into view.

"Took a little longer than I anticipated. Red ink spilled everywhere! Disastrous!" She gestured dramatically to her now red stained robe.

"Couldn't you just magic it away?" Harry asked hoping she wouldn't suspect him of any mischief.

"…Never been one of my strong points…" She mumbled. "So anyway. How are you coming along? Did you spot my vegetarian tutu tree over there to your right?"

Cheerily she bounded over to it and began cooing and mothering the monstrosity. Harry looked up to see her gently stroking an enormous leaf when to his surprise the plant gobbled her whole!

"AHH!!! AUNT POM!!! AUNT POMPOM!!!"

He heard knocking from inside the tree. He looked around frantically for help.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I'LL BE RIGHT BACK AUNT POMPOM!!!"

Harry ran as fast as he could to Hagrid's hut but by the time they got back they found the slightly dishevelled Professor laughing and gently scolding the plant. She explained that due to the ink accident it mistook her for a giant tomato and decided to make a feast out of her. When it realized it's mistake the plant quickly spat her back out.

"Sees red and just goes for it!" She said proudly.

Harry noted to never go near that corner again.

* * *

One lunch Minerva noticed how Harry longingly looked down from his place at the Head Table over to the Gryffindor table. She followed his gaze to the Gryffindor quidditch team who sat huddled at the end closest. 

Harry had become close to the quidditch team and often sat with Rolanda and watched them practice from the stands. Sometimes he would even fly about with them at the end of training, during the less dangerous activities. Minerva noted that the team were very kind towards him, always taking time to talk to him at the end of their transfiguration lessons or if they bumped into him in the hallways. In fact, much to Minerva's delight, Harry was becoming rather attached to most of her Gryffindors. If it weren't too late he would accompany her on her rounds to check up on them in Gryffindor Tower and chat with them all for a little while.

In actual fact it wasn't only Gryffindors Harry was befriending. Most students would greet him in the corridors. There was a small group he especially liked, made up of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They formed some sort of band playing different musical instruments. Minerva had heard them play and thought they sounded awful but Harry seemed to like them. He got on well with the band members Kirley McCormack, who also played for the Gryffindor quidditch team, and Donaghan Tremlett, a second year Hufflepuff.

"Why don't you eat your sandwiches with Mr Weasley? I'm sure he and the others would like having you there."

Harry's eyes lit up and he quickly jumped out of his 'throne' and made his way down to the table. Minerva was proud as they welcomed Harry and made room for him. He squeezed himself in between the seeker and the keeper and they helped him with his food and included him in their conversation.

So every now and again Harry would have lunch at the Gryffindor table. Once in a while he would even eat with the Ravenclaws and one occasion even found him sat at the Hufflepuff table. Harry wanted to sit at the Slytherin table, he felt himself drawn to the snakes, but none of the students from that house seemed to like him.

* * *

Poppy's visits continued and did seem to help. Although Harry still suffered from nightmares they weren't as frequent or magically emotional. Albus always made sure to pop in after Poppy stopped by and it was after one such visit that Minerva and Albus had a proper breakthrough. 

That evening Albus had bought Harry a present. It was a book, Peter Pan to be precise. Harry was over the moon and thanked Albus over and over again. When it was time for the little one's bed Harry wanted to be read his new story. To Albus' surprise Minerva suggested that since he had purchased the gift he should be the one to read it to him. Harry was fast asleep before the first chapter was over and as Albus made to leave he felt a delicate hand on his arm. He turned around and found Minerva's big, green eyes staring back at him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Stay." Was her simple request.

Albus, ever the gentleman, stayed and sat himself next to her on the settee in front of the fire. There was a long silence before Minerva spoke.

"You are good to him Albus."

Albus didn't reply, what does one reply to such a statement?

"Good to the both of us." She whispered more to herself than him but he heard nonetheless.

"Minerva I'll always be here, no matter what! I would never lie to you Minerva, I have meant every word I have ever said to you."

This brought tears to Minerva's eyes. She was still reluctant to acknowledge the true meaning behind his words. The war changed her and she still needed time to heal. She was getting there though, slowly but surely.

"I want to thank you Albus. Harry has had so little joy and love in his life but all that has changed now."

"No Minerva, that is all thanks to you."

"Harry sees up to you, somewhat of a father figure. He needs that Albus and I thank you for letting him."

Albus reached for Minerva's hands and clasped them tightly. He looked into her eyes and he could read the uncertainty in them.

"No my dear. Stop thanking me. I do this because I want to. It is _my_ pleasure! I should be thanking you."

"Well I'm not going to stop you." Minerva joked but then once again turned serious. "We're friends are we not Albus?"

"The best of friends my dear."

"I'm sorry I've treated you so badly since Harry arrived."

"You hav-"

"Yes I have Albus, now stop making excuses for me it's hard enough to apologize as it is. I know I'm not the most cheerful and enjoyable of people to be around but you stick by me nonetheless and for that I am thankful. All I need is time but you already know this…you know me…perhaps too well." She half smiled and Albus wanted to comment but her look stopped him. "I can see clearly now that you truly care for Harry and would never intentionally cause him harm. I'll admit I was weary of the two of you becoming close…well…because of…because of things said and done in the past. Sometimes we say and do things that we may not regret but still wish they were said and done–"

" –at a different moment in time." Albus finished for her.

"Yes Albus but what I am trying to say is that I too have said things that I still mean to this day but I have been hurt. We should not linger in the past, times change and we should live in the moment and hope for the future."

Albus pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed each one.

"Spoken like the true goddess that you are."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

Rescued

Chapter 16

Harry awoke before the sun Saturday morning. He tried to fall back to sleep but to no avail, he was awake and the birth of a new day was beckoning. It was still very early, his Aunt Min had yet to wake. He shivered as he climbed out of his bed, the crisp winter air cut through his blue dinosaur pyjamas chilling him to the bone. He searched for his glasses and perched them on the end of his nose, looking about he found a tartan blanket and wrapped it around himself. He perched on the rocking chair in the corner of his room and tried his best to read the new Peter Pan book his Uncle Albus had given him. However, he could but stare at the enchanted pictures for he had yet to learn more than a few words. He quickly grew bored and made his way to the living room hoping his Aunt Min would wake soon.

Two pictures and a puzzle later Harry was humming about their living room inspecting the different photographs and portraits. The old bald man from the Headmaster's office _Dippy? _was visiting Aunt Min's dead Aunt Julia. A dancing Aunt Min and Uncle Albus waved then continued to waltz in and out of the photo frame. As Harry made his way past a beautiful canvas depicting the Scottish Highlands he came across a door, a door he had never entered. Curiosity got the better of him and he gently turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open.

"Good morning young Sir! Never have I seen you roam these halls before."

The talking suit of armour did not alarm Harry. It would have some weeks ago but he was growing accustomed to the wizarding world and talking suits of armour were quite low on the shocking scale.

"'Lo! My name's Harry. Who are you?"

"Sir Bors at your service, gallant young Harry. Allow me to escort you through this passageway."

Harry shrugged not entirely understanding the whole conversation.

"What quest are we to embark upon today, oh brave Sir?"

"Er…quest Sir Bors?"

"Quest Sir Harry! With each daybreak dawns a new opportunity, a new quest! There are always damsels in distress in need of a knight in shining armour, dragons must be slain and hags hunted down. It is our duty young Harry."

"Er…"

"This is where I bid you good day and good luck! I can accompany you no further! It has been an honour to have met you young Sir!"

Harry opened the door befuddled. He quietly crept into the unfamiliar circular room. A fire was lit revealing a warm and cosy living room. Bookshelves aligned the walls filled with not only books but also an endless array of gadgets. Portraits were hanging here and there and Harry eyed the different closed doors nervously. He knew he should turn back but his fingers were just itching to open them, to explore. He crossed the room; head hung guiltily and slowly pulled the handle. A loud creek interrupted the small whizzes and whirls emanating from the different thingamabobs.

The room was dark and it took Harry a good minute for his eyes to adjust. In the middle of the room was the biggest bed Harry had ever clamped eyes upon. He silently crossed the thick red mats noticing the bed reached his shoulder. As he came around to the left side he saw a sleeping form. Gulping he crept closer and was delighted to see his Uncle Albus. He lay on his side with his face to Harry giving him the ample opportunity to study and stare at the old headmaster. Harry leaned closer, mere two inches from Albus' face and gaped, drinking in all his features. Harry noticed he looked younger asleep. He watched as Albus' moustache fluttered between snores and Harry let out a faint giggle as Albus' seemed to choke on his beard.

Albus awoke to the child's giggling and was startled to find an intrigued Harry so close to his face. Harry was too busy studying the long crooked nose to notice the sparkling blue eyes so the old wizard lay still and waited for Harry to finish his observation.

"Ahhhh!" Harry gave a small yelp. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Albus. I-I didn't mean t-to wake you."

"That's quite alright my boy, find my face interesting, perhaps even amusing, do you?" Albus asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"You snore." Harry stated.

"Yes, Fawkes tends to complain."

Albus noticed Harry shivering and pulled back the purple covers indicating for Harry to climb in.

"Come on Harry, before we both catch a cold, it's too early to be wandering about the castle. Climb in and go back to sleep for a few more hours."

* * *

Minerva woke with a smile on her face. Today was the day Gryffindor was to beat Slytherin in quidditch, Harry's first quidditch match. She stretched and reached for her glasses. Tying her dressing gown she quietly opened the door with the letter 'H' engraved in the middle. She was surprised to see Harry's bed empty and walked across the room to find an empty bathroom too. She could feel her heart starting to pound. She quickly searched the rest of their living chambers, all the usual hiding places. She even transformed hoping her feline senses would come in handy but she could not find him anywhere. She asked Esmeralda if she had seen him but the answer was negative. 

_He cannot have left these chambers!_

She slumped into an armchair breathing heavily trying to rationalize the situation. She leaned back and her eyes came upon the door leading to Albus quarters.

"Ah fair lady you are back!"

"Have you seen a young boy this morning? Harry?"

"Ah yes, the young courteous sir!"

"Harry?"

"Yes I believe that was his name."

Minerva rushed down the short corridor ignoring the armour's protests. She had of course been in Albus' private living quarters many times before but never had she set foot in his bedchambers. That was her destination now as it was the only door open.

She smiled at the sight that greeted her eyes. Her little Harry laid snuggled close in the tight embrace of her Albus. Both of them sleeping peacefully. It was a scene she would never forget – her two favourite men, boys, in the whole world. Minerva watched as Albus' eyes fluttered open and a smile graced his lips.

"What a vision! Do my eyes deceive me, has a goddess come to grace me with her presence?"

Minerva's long black hair hung in tendrils down her back; her dressing gown was tied loosely around her slim frame.

"Is hallucination a symptom of becoming senile?"

"If so then it is a wonderful way to start the morning!" Albus' eyes twinkled and his mirror snorted.

"I do apologize Albus, has he been here long?" Minerva smiled as she saw Harry's round glasses sitting next to Albus' half-moon spectacles on the bedside table.

"No apologies needed, I believe I passed his inspection. As for how long, well, I'm not sure. What time is it?" Albus yawned.

"A quarter past seven."

"_A quarter past seven! _My dear it's a Saturday! No, it is far too early to be having a conversation. Really Minerva, you should know better! I'm an old man, I need my beauty sleep."

"That you do." Was her quick reply.

"We mere mortals need a helping hand when it comes to our physical appearance. We cannot all be as lucky as you my dear and wake up flawless."

"Yes but some things are beyond the realms of sleep and magic."

"I will pretend I did not hear that. Now are you getting in?"

"In Albus?"

"Well this bed is big enough for the entire Weasley clan and their pets! We have established what time of day it is and my need for sleep. The quidditch match does not start until ten o'clock and young Harry here is comfortable."

"That is quite alright Albus. I'll just levitate him to his room."

"My dear that is hardly necessary. Climb in!"

"Albus!"

"We are the only ones in the castle awake – "

Harry turned and stirred. Yawning he opened his eyes.

"Aunt Min!"

"Good morning Harry. Care to explain?" She raised an inquiring eyebrow but he saw the twitch in her lower lip.

"You weren't awake. I was bored. He snores." Harry rolled over to snuggled closer to Uncle Albus.

"I believe he has made his choice." Albus voice held his amusement.

"Indeed." Minerva sighed. "Harry, honey, come on. It's time to get up. Poor Uncle Albus needs his sleep."

Albus grip on Harry tightened and he dramatically whispered to Harry,

"Don't worry my boy. You stay right here. Your Aunt Min is just jealous." Albus eyes twinkled with mirth as he looked up to Minerva.

"Jealous? Albus don't be so ridiculous. This has gone far enough!"

"Why would she be jealous Uncle Albus?"

"Well it is every witch's dream to sle-"

"That is quite enough _Albus_!" Minerva interrupted sternly only causing Albus to chuckle.

"Come my dear. I do not see the problem?"

"The problem? Albus it is highly inappropriate for you to share your bed with your deputy."

"Where is your sense of adventure Minerva? Come now, who will ever know? Is it really such an appalling thought?"

"What Albus?" Minerva asked confused.

"Sharing a bed with Albus Dumbledore."

Ten minutes later found Minerva tucked on one side of Harry and Albus on his other.

_What is wrong with me? How did I get myself into this mess? Mess? Oh Minerva is this not what you have always wanted? Don't be so daft! Harry's here for Merlin's sake! If anyone were to walk in here now I would die!_

Minerva was pulled from her internal debate as Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. She heard him sigh contently. Albus she could deny but this little bundle was an entirely different story.

* * *

"Gryffindor score again! 100-70!" 

"Come on Charlie! GRYFFINDOR!" Harry screeched jumping up and down in the Headmaster's lap.

He was wearing a rich red cloak, charmed with a heating spell, stripy Gryffindor hat, scarf and gloves waving a Gryffindor lion banner. He had asked his Uncle Albus why he wasn't cheering for Gryffindor and the Headmaster had answered that he could not show favouritism. His Aunt Min on the other hand was just as crazy as Harry. The two of them were screeching themselves hoarse cheering for her little lions!

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!"

Harry's excitement rubbed off and he even had Hufflepuffs Kettleburn and Sprout rooting for the reds. Aunt Rolo whizzed past on her broom winking at Harry.

"Did you see that? I think we're going to win! LIONS!!"

Although Poppy detested the sport she could not deny the joy it brought Harry and for that she was grateful. All the teachers but one shared in Harry's enthusiasm – Professor Snape. However he was under strict instructions not to say a word to the 'boy wonder'. He sulked and scowled at the very front of the teachers box, as far away from Mr. Potter as possible.

"Mackenzie scores again! 150-90 to Gryffindor!"

"YEAH! GRYFFINDOR!" Harry knocked off Albus' hat in thrill. "We're gonna win aren't we Aunt Min? We are! I know we are! COME ON CHARLIE! Aren't we Uncle Albus?"

"It certainly seems that way my boy." Albus grinned winking at Minerva.

"THERE! THE SNITCH! I SEE IT!"

"Where Harry?" Minerva asked, neither of the seekers had spotted it yet.

"OVER THERE! BY THE GOALPOSTS! CHARLIE!! OVER THERE!!"

The teachers craned their necks and squinted to see if in fact it was the golden snitch. Charlie speeding off in that direction confirmed Harry's observations much to Minerva's amusement.

"Charlie Weasley catches the golden snitch! Gryffindor wins 300-90!"

"WOOHOO!! WE WON!! WE WON!! YEAH!!"

The Gryffindor quidditch team flew past all smiling, saluting, winking and waving at Harry. He scrambled out of Albus' lap and made his way down to the quidditch field where he joined in the celebrations. Charlie Weasley picked him up on his shoulders and declared him their mascot!

"Harry spotted it! It's thanks to him!"

They all cheered him on, patting his back and throwing him up in the air. Minerva stood back smiling as she watched Harry revel in the company of her lions.

"Party in the common room! Come on!"

Harry was carried with the throngs to the party. Music playing in the background Harry was sitting in Kirley, the keeper's lap munching on chocolate frogs and engaging in the thrilling enactment of the best goals of the match. He was in his element surrounded by the quidditch team and the rest of his Gryffindor friends. Most were from the older years because the younger ones still gaped and gawked at him in awe.

"And when you grabbed the quaffle, faked dived, spun back around and scored! Yeah! That was cool! Brilliant!"

"Uh-oh!"

The whole of Gryffindor Tower came to halt and turned to Tonks.

"We're out of Bertie Botts and butterbeer."

The Gryffindors groaned and grumbled.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"It's alright." Harry said not entirely understanding their problem. "I'll just ask Laleh."

"Laleh?"

"Yeah."

He snapped his fingers and Laleh appeared. Harry quickly gave her a hug and the Gryffindors watched in wonder.

"Laleh. We're out of Bertie Botts and butterbeer."

"Missus Professor is saying Gryffindor Tower is needing food first."

Once again moans were heard but they quickly changed to cheering when Laleh snapped her knobbly small fingers and pizza appeared.

"Missus Professor be telling Laleh Mister Harry Potter is not be liking pepperoni. Mister Harry Potter be liking cheese and tomato and Missus Medi-witch be telling Laleh Mister Harry Potter must be eating lots!" Laleh finished sternly, her big green eyes staring at the surrounding pupils making sure they understood. "Mister Headmaster Dumbly Sir be saying Gryffindor Tower be eating sweets and cake when theys be finished theys food."

"Thank you Laleh!" Harry cheerfully said patting her wrinkly head.

"Yeah! Thanks Laleh!" The Gryffindor Tower echoed.

"What would we do without you Harry?" Charlie asked offering him a slice of the correct pizza.

"Yeah well done Harry!" Bill said swatting his arm playfully.

Many, many, many games of magical snakes and ladders (oddly enough Harry always won) and exploding snap later Harry was curled up in the lap of Head Girl, Emily Blake, fast asleep. It was only seven o'clock but the festivities had died down though would probably be resumed later on that night when energy was rejuvenated. The tower was a mess; sweet wrappers and crumbs were everywhere. The golden snitch would whiz past every now and again. Calmer music was now playing in the background but not many pupils had made it down to the Great Hall for dinner, the pizza and snacks being enough for them. The portrait of the Fat Lady opened and in strolled Professor McGonagall. She raised her eyebrows at the mess but did not pass comment as she caught sight of the sleeping Harry.

"He's adorable Professor." Emily commented.

"I know." Minerva answered softly.

Everybody present in the Gryffindor common room saw the love radiating from their Head's eyes and they were pleased for her.

"He wasn't much trouble I hope." She said bending down and picking him up.

"As good as gold Professor." Emliy answered.

"Thanks for the pizza Professor!" Bill piped up from an armchair in the far corner.

"Yeah and thank the Headmaster for us!" Tonks added, hair half red half yellow.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message Miss Tonks. I would like to thank all of Gryffindor for being so kind to little Harry here; you don't know how much it means to him. 30 points to Gryffindor!"

"You don't need to do that Professor. We enjoy spending time with Harry, we don't need the points." Charlie said rather affronted.

"I'm very pleased to hear that Mr Weasley however I will not be taking those points back. My Gryffindors have deserved them, the look on Professor Snape's face when you caught the snitch Mr Weasley was priceless."

Laughter reverberated around the tower.

"And Miss Tonks' hairstyle is a feat worth commending. Not many people can boast of such accomplishments." She continued with a sparkle in her eye. "I'm awarding the points for your kindness however, all that I have mentioned should be praised. Thank you."

With that said Professor McGonagall climbed gracefully out through the portrait hole with a sleeping Harry Potter. The Gryffindor common room was silent for quite some time. Never before had they received such high praise from their Head of House. They were all bursting with pride.

* * *

Minerva sat curled up in her favourite chair in front of the fire reading a book. She had just been to ask her Gryffindors to keep it down though she wasn't too hard on them after all they had had a very delightful day. Defeat over Slytherin was worth celebrating. As she turned the page her fire roared green and her mother's head popped up. 

"Minerva, dearest!"

"Mother?"

"Why yes my dear and please don't tell me that is what you where to bed!"

Minerva and Athena McGonagall were like chalk and cheese. The exact opposite, where Minerva was dark-haired and green-eyed Athena was blonde-haired (now streaked with grey) and grey-eyed. They shared the same slender frame but that was where the similarities ended. Both gorgeous in their own rights they shared their elegance but where Minerva was confident but not dramatic her mother was striking and theatrical. Minerva had inherited her intelligence and power, wit and humour from her late father. What bugged Minerva the most was that her mother never approved. She was constantly trying to arrange marriages and other relationships for her. Always criticising her appearance and her profession. Pinching the bridge of her nose Minerva drew a deep breath, counted to ten, then as polite as possible asked,

"Mother! What brings you to my fireplace at this time in the evening?"

"I was wondering when I would be granted permission to meet my newest grandchild?"

"Mother, I've told you we cannot come and visit until the Christmas holidays. But surely you didn't firecall at such a late hour to visit Harry, surely you knew he would be in bed?"

"Always straight to the point my Minerva, just like your father was – may he rest in peace. Well first I would like to complain, the Christmas holidays are weeks from now – "

"Less than a month Mother."

"-But you are right, I do have an ulterior motive. Millicent Bagnold came to visit yesterday."

"Minister Bagnold? Really? I'm surprised she has the time."

"Well Millicent is an old friend of the family but anyway what she was doing here is not important what is however, is the fact that you are to hold this years Ministry Christmas Ball!"

"I'm not holding it Mother, Hogwarts is! It is in honour of the Headmaster."

"Yes well anyway, who is taking you to this ball? What will you be wearing? How will you arrange your hair? – "

Minerva cut her off; she could feel her anger boiling.

"Mother! I have attended hundreds of balls and functions in the past and you have never paid this much attention before. As for whom I will be accompanying I don't believe that is any of your business."

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me young lady!"

"Mother I'm sixty!"

"I don't care if you are one hundred and sixty you will show me the respect I deserve! Fourteen hours in labour! FOURTEEN! The pain I went through to grant you life…"

Minerva tuned out, her mother could rant and rave for hours, overly dramatic, her father used to say she should have taken a profession in theatre.

"…they will be sending owls sometime next week. You will read each and every one of them Minerva! They are all handsome, successful and most importantly eligible wizards. They have all expressed an interest in you and are all expected to attend the ball. This is good because even in the unlikely chance that the one you choose is…well not to your fondness the others will be there for you to mingle with. So let them down easy Minerva!"

"Mother! You really must stop interfering with my life. I too have a child to look after now! You force enough wizards to send me owls as it is!"

"I do not force anyone they come to me asking for permission. Minerva when will you open you eyes and see there is more to life than Hogwarts? You are still a very attractive young witch! You can still turn a few heads. Promise me you will make the effort!"

"Mother."

"Minerva I worry about you that's all. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I have Harry now."

"But one day Harry will grow up. I should know, look all my dear children have left me. You're my only daughter, it's not right for you not to be married by now."

"Poppy is not married neither is Rolanda."

"Poppy is well on the way if what I have heard is true and as for Rolanda, well, Merlin knows I love her like my own but something is just not right with her. One to many bludgers to the brain if you ask me, mind you she is younger than you Minerva and therefore has more time!"

"Mother! You make it sound as though I'm about to keel over and die tomorrow!"

"No but I could! My dying wish is to see you married! I want grandchildren!"

"You have grandchildren!"

"But they are not my darling Minnie's children."

"You have Harry."

"Whom I have yet to meet!"

"Thank you for your firecall Mother. It was lovely as always to hear from you and we will both be seeing you in less than one months time."

A/N: Ah so we finally meet Minnie's mum!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Rescued 

Chapter 17

December was upon them sooner than any of them realized. Harry's excitement grew as decorations were conjured and hung about Hogwarts. Fairies, icicles, snow, holly, tinsel, singing suits of armour and mistletoe – Harry loved it all. Filius' golden bubbles, Hagrid's Christmas trees and his own stocking hanging from the fireplace. It felt magical and Harry soaked up every bit.

Harry, Minerva and Albus were becoming quite the little family and Poppy and Rolanda were not the only members of the staff to notice the difference in the way the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress treated each other. They would touch more when sitting down or talking, objects would be passed without asking, more thoughts were expressed with looks than with words, and if either walked into a room where the other one was, they would both break into a smile. The staff only hoped that Albus and Minerva would recognize the change for what it was before too long.

For the first time Harry could remember he truly felt loved! He considered Minerva and Albus his parents and the other professors aunties and uncles. Many of the students were now his friends and he was happy. He still had to have his chats with Aunt Pops but they weren't as bad now because he knew that Uncle Albus would visit afterwards. It was now a routine that Uncle Albus would read him a bedtime story each night and the rule Minerva made about the secret passageway between their chambers now laid forgotten.

With December came the inevitable chatter about the upcoming ball. All staff members were grateful that the Ministry would take care of all the arrangements and that all they were required to do was show up with a date. This was where Minerva faltered. She still received many a blasted owl from her mother's choice in beaus. Both Rolanda and Poppy had dates even loud mouth Maja Lynley had one. Minerva could too if she just answered yes to one of the strangers her mother approved of but she didn't want to. She was secretly holding out for a certain headmaster.

_Foolish I know! He will be the guest of honour! He can have his pick of any witch! Why in the almighty heavens would he choose me? He has before…we have attended many a ball together…but why would he choose me again? Especially as a date to something as official as the Ministry Christmas Ball…_

Minerva sighed heavily.

* * *

Edgar Kettleburn, Filius Flitwick, Cuthbert Binns and Harry Potter were standing, in some cases floating, in the staff room. All chairs and tables had been removed leaving only a large space and a strange trumpet shaped contraption in the room. The two wizards smiled down at Harry and the ghost stared skeptically. Harry put his hands in his pockets and shifted on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Well then Harry! We men, wizards, mighty sorcerers if you will, have called you here today to bestow upon you our ancient wisdom."

The only words Harry understood were men and wizards.

"Edgar, don't be so dramatic, he's only five. We have to say it in terms he'll understand."

"These imbeciles are here to teach you how to dance!"

"Cuthbert! Why are you even here? You're a ghost! Your sarcastic comments are of no use here today!"

"Filius!" Edgar laid a hand above his unbeating heart. "I have taken young Mr. Potter under my wing so to speak and I am here to make sure you teach him the proper dances accordingly."

"Filius, Cuthbert, as you both know, no witch or woman can resist my charm for long. I have found the sure way to a lady's heart is through the art of dance. I believe I have great knowledge to pass on to young Harry here."

Both Filius and Cuthbert snorted but Edgar chose to ignore them. He continued in his gruff and overly dramatic way.

"So Harry, care to demonstrate your talents and we'll work from there?"

Harry pulled a face that clearly showed his confusion.

"Do you know any dances Harry lad?" Filius asked encouragingly.

Comprehension dawned on Harry.

_They want me to dance. But I need music unless…_

Harry coughed and cleared his throat. The three other occupants in the room eagerly waited. Harry raised his left arm and sang,

"You put your left arm in, your left arm out! In out, in out, you shake it all about!"

Doing the appropriate actions and wiggling to the song.

"You do the 'Oakey Cokey and you turn around! That's what it's all about!"

He took a deep breath then continued, finding he was quite enjoying himself.

"Whoa-o the 'Oakey Cokey! Whoa-o the 'Oakey Cokey! Whoa-o the 'Oakey Cokey! Knees bent, arms stretched, Raa raa raa!"

Edgar, Filius and Cuthbert stood by watching, stunned. This was not what they had been expecting. Though Filius had to admit he found the tune rather catchy. Edgar was speechless. Cuthburt was appalled. _Children nowadays! Ballroom dancing! None of this shenanigan!_

As Harry continued with his second verse the door creaked open and Victoria and Pomona strode in, arms full of parchment. The three gentlemen raised their fingers to their mouths indicating to be quiet. Harry, cheeks flushed, was far too engaged in his dance to notice how slowly but surely professors began to trickle into the staff room after a long days work.

"You put your whole self in, your whole self out!"

They formed a ring around the dancing Harry and when Minerva entered her heart was bursting with pride.

"Knees bent, arms stretched, Raa raa raa!"

Harry stopped, huffing and puffing, he bowed while the others clapped and applauded. The witches doted over him.

"You're so adorable!"

"How will the other girls keep their hands off of you!"

"You'll have to teach your Uncle Ed a few moves!"

Edgar cleared his throat loudly.

"Witches, women, ladies please. We gentlemen are trying to teach Harry a thing or two about wooing. Mens talk, not for your ears!"

"Wooing?" Minerva arched an eyebrow.

"Dancing to be more precise," Filius explained. "for the upcoming ball."

"Yes ladies, so if you don't mind, I need to make sure these lunatics don't make complete fools of themselves."

"Well how very kind of you Binns!" Rolanda exaggerated.

"But don't you think it would be easier to teach if there were girls he could dance with?" Pomona asked cheerfully.

"I was hoping Filius would do the honours."

"Cuthbert Binns!"

"He's right Filius, I'm far too manly." Edgar replied winking at a perplexed Harry.

"No, Pomona's right. Come on ladies, find a partner, we are going to teach young Harry here how to dance!" Filius insisted.

"Watch your Uncle Eddie work his magic!" Edgar whispered in Harry's ear before striding over to Rolanda confidently.

Harry watched as his Uncle Ed bowed, asked for Rolanda's hand, kissed the back of it, made Rolanda giggle then turned and gave Harry a wink.

"Pomona dear, care to show them how it's done properly?"

"Of course Filius, I'd be honoured!" She clapped excitedly.

Harry turned as he heard the door open. In walked what he thought was the abominable snowman.

"Ah Hagrid! Just in time! Why don't you pair up with the lovely Victoria."

"Pair up for what Professor Kettleburn?"

"We're going to teach Harry to dance!"

Hagrid shifted uneasy, cast nervous glances around the room but didn't object.

"Looks like you're stuck with me Harry." Minerva said bending down to Harry's level.

"The prettiest one here Aunt Min!" Harry answered back as she playfully tapped his nose.

"That's the way to do it lad!" Edgar boomed loudly.

"There may be hope for you still!" Cuthbert chimed in.

Harry bowed like he saw his Uncle Ed do and asked for Minerva's hand.

"Prince Charming!" She chuckled.

Cuthbert decided to take the actual teaching upon himself. In a monotonous and extremely boring voice he demanded attention.

"Mr. Potter, we men start with a step backward on our left foot…"

He went on to explain some rather complicated moves; Harry hadn't a clue what to do. Filius leaned over and whispered,

"Just skip about the room and have fun, that's what I do!"

"Make sure to enjoy your time spent in the presence of an enchanting witch." Edgar offered his advice, flirtatiously gazing at Rolanda.

"1-2-3"

Harry hopped, skipped, jumped, hobbled and stumbled his way through the waltz but he had the time of his life. He made his Aunt Min laugh as he tried to twirl her around just like Uncle Ed was doing with Aunt Ro. The song abruptly came to a stop when interrupted by a certain Potions Professor. Severus opened the door, took one look around and exited before the door had time to swing back shut. Everyone burst out laughing, everyone except Professor Vector who winced in pain. Needless to say Hagrid was born with two left feet and he had to carry the pretty professor to Madam Pomfrey.

"Witches and wizards, please change partners as we attempt to teach young Mr. Potter 'the McDerlish Whirlish Wizarding Waltz'." Cuthbert bossily droned on.

"Pomona my dear, you are looking as radiant as ever! Please grant me the honour of twirling you around to the McDerlish." Edgar smooth talked bending down and kissing Pomona's dirt caked hand.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Kettleburn." Pomona blushed winking to Minerva.

"Why thank you kind sir for such a magnificent dance. I haven't had such a handsome and talented dance partner in quite some time."

"Aunt Min!" Harry giggled as she lent down and kissed his cheek.

"Now, now, Merv. It's my turn to dance with the chivalrous and fine-looking Mr. Potter. Care to make a lady's day?"

"You want to dance with me Aunt Rolo?"

Rolanda picked Harry up and held him in her arms as she leapt about the staff room to the eccentric tones of the McDerlish. Harry shrieked with delight as his aunt spun him round and round. Binns tried his best to bring order to her chaotic dance but Rolanda was having none of it. In the midst of glee they all failed to notice the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, sneak in and observe his staff's insanities. When the McDerlish ended Harry had to cling tight to his Aunt Ro, he felt ever so dizzy.

"Bravo, bravo!" Albus applauded surprising them all.

"Uncle Albus!"

"Ah Headmaster! Care to join us? Impart your talent upon the young lad?" Cuthbert sounded dully exasperated.

"Why yes Headmaster. Here, you dance with Minerva; I need to sit this one out. All that spinning isn't good for an old man!" Filius ushered Minerva to Albus.

"My dear…"

"Headmaster, you really must wait your turn. This lovely creature is already taken!"

Kissing Minerva's hand and not taking no for an answer, Edgar lead her to the middle of the floor. He signalled to Harry to ask Pomona to dance. Albus was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered from his shock.

"Pomona! I don't suppose you would do me the honour…" Albus trailed off when he noticed Harry tugging on Pomona's sleeve.

"Yes my little puffapod?" Pomona bent down and asked.

"Aunt Pompom would you like to dance with me?" Harry asked innocently.

Pomona turned back to Albus,

"Sorry Headmaster but I have been granted a dance with the cream of the crop. I'm afraid not even you can persuade me to turn him down!"

"Headmaster, if you wish to participate either ask Madam Hooch or Professor Flitwick. Please, we're all waiting!" Cuthbert continued explaining the next dance in a dreary and unexciting tone threatening to put all who listened to sleep.

"Come on then! Whatcha waitin' for! Brush ya beard and lets hit the floor!"

"Am I to interpret that as an offer to dance Madam Hooch?"

Rolanda grabbed the Headmaster's hand as the music began to play.

"This Mr. Potter is what is known as the Head-bobbing, Foot-throbbing Hop."

"Don't worry Harry! Just remember to hop three times on your right foot and five times on your left!" Filius cheered from a newly conjured chair.

Harry hopped, bopped and toppled about trying to keep up with his Aunt Pompom. Seeing the young lads predicament Albus politely offered Rolanda's hand to Filius and graciously intervened. He picked Harry up and sat him on his shoulders and they both continued to dance with the giddy Herbology Professor. However Albus could not tear his eyes away from a certain Transfiguration Professor.

"Couldn't take no for an answer Headmaster?" Edgar joked.

Minerva looked over, caught Albus eye and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

* * *

A few days later Harry was sitting in front of the Headmaster's fire wrapped in a warm blanket sipping hot chocolate. He had participated in a snowball fight with some of the Gryffindors and came back looking like a snowman. His Uncle Albus had laughed, hunted out his old camera, taken a picture then proceeded to warm Harry up. He swept him off, cast numerous drying charms and wrapped him up.

"Snug as a bug in a rug!"

Albus then went back to answering numerous Ministry owls.

"Uncle Albus."

"Yes Harry." Albus answered absentmindedly.

"Do you like Aunt Min?"

Albus head snapped up and Harry now had his full attention. Nervously he replied

"Of course I do my boy."

"Good. I thought so."

Harry seemed happy to end the conversation there but curiosity got the better of Albus.

"Why do you ask Harry?"

"Aunt Min gets lots of owls. You get lots of owls too don't you Uncle Albus?"

"I'm afraid I do lad."

"Are they also from people asking you to the ball?"

"To the ball? Is that what your Aunt Min's owls refer to?"

"Aunt Rolo says lots of people like Aunt Min and they all want to dance with…with the 'belle of the ball' whatever that means."

Harry missed the look of jealousy flash across Albus' face.

"Do you know who your Aunt Minerva is going to the ball with?" Albus asked trying not to seem too interested or act suspicious.

"Aunt Rolo says she will only go with someone she likes and there is only one person she likes."

"Only one person she likes?"

"You like her don't you Uncle Albus? Who are you going with? Aunt Rolo is going with Uncle Ed!"

"I have yet to decide."

"Aunt Pompom says loads of witches want to go with you, that you are quite the catch. What does she mean? Will they be throwing you around?"

"I certainly hope not Harry, I certainly hope not."

* * *

"Sorry Filius but your charms have done nothing. I think we should all just face the fact that Harry is a born quidditch player! He subconsciously overrides your restrictions. It's in his blood to fly! Let's just encourage him. He could be great! Train him now when he is young and by the time he is of age he will be the best there is!"

"Minerva! Surely you will not subject Harry to such horrors!"

"Horrors Poppy? Don't you think you are being a tad dramatic?"

"Oh what would you know Edgar? You're a man!"

"Enough! Merlin the lot of you are worse than Harry! Rolanda as much as I hate to burst your bubble Harry will not be vigorously trained and groomed into a quidditch player under yours or anyone else's guidance. He's a little boy and deserves a childhood; Merlin knows he's never had one!"

"But you don't mind him practicing with the Gryffindors Min?"

"No Rolanda, so longs as he is safe and happy that is fine by me."

A banging was heard on the staff room door and Poppy, closest, got up to get it.

"Speak of the devil." She smiled. "Harry! How are you my darling?"

She bent down and hugged him and Harry skipped into the staff room.

"So what have you been up to today Harry?" Minerva asked trying to hide her smirk.

Harry acting innocent simply shrugged.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Mrs. Norris got stuck in a suit of armour on the third floor would you lad!" Edgar beamed proudly.

"Oh no Sir!" Harry answered with an undeniable mischievous grin.

"And my little seeker hasn't been to the kitchens I suppose either." Rolanda asked.

"What makes you say that Aunt Ro?" Harry asked curious because he had in fact just come from the kitchens.

"Did you have any chocolate cake when you were there?" Filius inquired politely.

"No, Harry's my good little cub. He has definitely not had any of that chocolate cake I told him not to eat until after dinner." Minerva answered knowing full well just what her little charge had been up to.

By this time Harry was squirming on the spot. He had in fact had some of the forbidden chocolate cake, he couldn't stop himself. Unbeknownst to him his little face was covered in chocolate so they all knew he had eaten some. He didn't want his Aunt Min to be disappointed and cross with him but he didn't want to lie either. Biting his lip and fiddling with the sleeve of his red lion jumper he quickly realized he couldn't live with a guilty conscience.

"I'm sorry Aunt Min." Harry whispered.

"Why are you sorry Harry?"

"I couldn't stop myself! Laleh did warn me but Nod kept asking me. I love chocolate cake! I'm sorry! I'll try not to do it again! But I can't promise, Uncle Albus says you shouldn't make promises you can't keep and I'm not sure I can keep that promise! I like chocolate cake!"

The professors, biting back grins, felt sorry for the little child who was working himself up into quite a state but it was rather comical. Minerva felt slightly guilty for setting him up especially as he seemed genuinly sorry, not entirely sure he wouldn't do it again but sorry nonetheless.

"It's alright Harry, the main thing is that you told the truth. So long as you never lie to me I'll always be proud of you. Unfortunately you did eat the cake so you better eat all your dinner up but there will be no afters!"

"Yes Aunt Min." Harry grumbled ashamed

The rest of the staff poured in and when the Headmaster arrived the staff meeting began. Harry sat quietly in the corner at a table drawing. Some while later the Headmaster said

"Right if nobody has anything else to add I'll end this staff meeting."

"Actually Headmaster," Poppy interrupted. "I do."

"I am all ears Madam Pompfrey." Albus smiled.

"Minerva, Rolanda, Pomona, Victoria and myself will not be here at the castle on Saturday."

"I see."

"Yes so in case of an actual emergency the students should floo directly to St. Mungo's, if it is just a simple potion they need I'm sure Severus will be more than happy to help."

Severus scowled but did not object.

"Well then, if that is settled…"

"Actually Headmaster." Rolanda interrupted sweetly the Headmaster raised an eyebrow and beckoned her to continue.

"The Ministry Christmas Ball." Rolanda turned to Severus grinning maliciously. "Male members of staff will of course be required to bath, shower, _wash their hair_."

Spluttering broke out around the staff room.

_Pay back time_ Rolanda thought.

"Perhaps we should just discuss male hygiene on the whole." She continued. "Isn't there standards to be kept? Rules to be followed? A protocol of some sort?"

"Madam Hooch! I think you have said enough. This meeting is adjourned."

Severus Snape rushed out of the staff room like a chimera was chasing him.

_Oh I'll boil his balls for breakfast _Rolanda smirked, evilly rubbing her hands together.

"That was cruel Rolanda." Victoria Vector commented.

"No more than he deserved. The way he detests my nephew, future quidditch extraordinaire, is appalling!"

"Rolanda Hooch, Severus Snape is of no concern to you." The Headmaster chided but Rolanda was not bothered, the Headmaster had been scolding her since she was the tender age of eleven she was not about to stop now.

"So where are you ladies off to on Saturday?" Filius asked cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Diagon Alley." Poppy answered.

"We must make ourselves look our best for our men!" Pomona exaggerated.

"_Yes but some things are beyond the realms of sleep and magic." _Both Headmaster and Deputy were thinking bringing smiles to their faces. The others restrained from commenting.

Edgar coughed loudly clearing his throat.

"Perhaps we _men_ should have a day out?" he queried in his rough and roundabout manner.

"Why Edgar that's a wonderful idea! I need to purchase new dress robes!" Filius praised happily.

"Albus? Will you be joining us?"

"Why yes Edgar, why not?" Albus smiled. "Minerva?"

"Yes Albus?" She turned from her conversation with Poppy and her emerald eyes sparkled as he addressed her.

"I just wanted to enquire as to Harry's dress robes."

"I have yet to purchase them. I'll have to pop into Hogsmeade with him, he will need to be measured and fitted."

"Edgar, Filius, what do you say as to allowing young Harry to accompany us on our day out."

"I think that's a splendid idea old fellow!" Edgar's deep voice held amusement.

"I agree." Filius chimed.

"Well then, if it is alright with you Minerva we will purchase Harry's first set of dress robes."

Minerva frowned and her eyes moved between the three men, none of them known for their great taste in clothing. _Albus…loud and garish, Filius… well I don't suppose he has much choice in the matter being so small and Edgar… well he's the best bet, he cleans up quite nicely when he isn't followed by his beasts or lying in the hospital wing._

"Is something the matter my dear?"

Rolanda ever blunt couldn't hold her tongue.

"You three aren't known for your sense of fashion and style!"

The three wizards became affronted and starting spluttering, grumbling and mumbling incomprehensible phrases.

"It's alright. I trust you Albus. Keep the colours to dark blues and greens, deep reds and black and you can't go wrong.

"I see." Was Albus curt answer.

"Should we invite that odd muggle studies chap? Erm, what's his name? The Irish muggle…Timothy O' something or another." Filius queried.

"Timothy O'Leary." Albus replied.

"I don't think so. He's a strange one that muggle. I think it's best if we just leave him alone. Will he even be attending the ball?"

"No Edgar, he nor the Ancient Runes Professor will be attending, other obligations."

"Hagrid?" Filius inquired.

"Yes Hagrid would be most delighted if we asked him to accompany us. He too will be needing dress robes no doubt."

"Right then, well that's settled! When and where are we spending our day out?" Edgar asked eagerly.

"Shall we say Sunday? Diagon Alley?"

"Sunday it is." Filius confirmed.

* * *

"As you look at Wendy, you may see her hair becoming white, and her figure little again, for all this happened long ago. Jane is now a common grown-up, with a daughter called Margaret; and every spring cleaning time, except when he forgets, Peter comes for Margaret and takes her to the Neverland, where she tells him stories about himself, to which he listens eagerly. When Margaret grows up she will have a daughter, who is to be Peter's mother in turn; and thus it will go on, so long as children are gay and innocent and heartless."

Albus kissed the sleeping Harry and carefully climbed out of the bed so as not to wake him. Standing in the doorway he took one last look at the child he had come to consider a son before whispering a quiet 'nox'.

"Well my dear, he is fast asleep and you may be pleased to know we have finally finished the book."

"But I do hope you can continue reading Harry his bedtime stories. He will surely miss it otherwise."

"Let us hope he has not grown tired of this old man and would like me to continue for I too would miss it." In a quiter voice he dared add, "And this. I would miss this."

A silence ascended the living room. Not a sound could be heard but the crackling of the fire. Minerva feared he had pushed too far; she was silently begging to slow down. She closed her eyes and held her breath. Albus reached forward and clasped her hands.

"Look at me Minerva. Please."

She opened her eyes and reluctantly met his gaze. he conituned in a soft spoken voice.

"Would you miss this my dear?"

The Minerva from two months ago would have snapped an angry retort for his question was hitting too close to home. The atmosphere was awkward and the new Minerva, or perhaps the old Minerva returning, wanted desperately to break the silence. Crack some inane joke, run, giggle nervously – anything! These were emotions she was not yet prepared to handle. Quietly she truthfully answered

"I would miss this Albus. But this and only this. You are my best friend. Our friendship has changed over the years but it is still strong. Maybe not as strong as it once was but still resolute…is it not?"

"It pains me that we are not as we once were."

"Things change Albus surely you know that."

"I cannot change the past Minerva, not even for you."

"I know Albus but things were said that I would rather not remember."

"Why Minerva? Were those words not meant? Perhaps they were then but not now?"

"Albus please! Let's not go down that path."

There was a silence but Albus refused to let go of Minerva's hands.

"As you wish my dear but know I will always be here."

"Don't say that Albus, you cannot keep that promise." Her words were spoken softly but held no less conviction or emotion.

"I am sorry my dear, like I said, I cannot change the past."

"What do you plan on doing in the present?"

He sighed as she pulled back and stared bitterly into the fire.

"I was hoping to dance the night away with a beautiful emerald eyed witch come Christmas Eve."

"And what if that beauty has other plans?"

The seriousness had now abated and they were back on familiar ground, bickering, bantering, conveying emotions the way they knew best – behind playful words.

"Alas I will have to stand back and watch, pine away lonely, my heart will ache but I will hopefully manage."

"Then luckily you fulfill the requirements the raven-haired splendor desires."

"I do not recall mentioning a raven-haired splendor in my assessment."

"You should have."

"And just what desires do I fulfill?"

Minerva smirked.

"I can think of a thing or two."

Albus was glad of the low lighting and his beard for he was sure he was blushing most unbecomingly.

"The requirement you fulfill is barmy old coot!"

"But you neglected to mention handsome, dashing, daring, charismatic, debonair…the list is endless."

"I'm sure you do not want my observations and opinions added to that list."

"Ah but you are wrong for your opinion is the one I have always valued the most."

A/N: I've finally sat my last exam and I'm off to my Nan's on Friday. Unfortunately the sheer concept of a computer baffles her. I will be there all of Christmas so this story is on hold until I get back in January. Sorry guys! But listen I've got a quick question. What happens to the wand after it's owner dies? Cheers! Oh and I suppose this is Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Rescued 

Chapter 18

"Captain Hook."

Esmeralda swung forward and let Rolanda Hooch in.

"Harry? Where's my little quidditch player?"

Rolanda continued further into the chambers but could find no sign of him. She opened his bedroom door to find the room empty.

"Harry?"

Rolanda was starting to get anxious. Minerva had told her Laleh was watching him and that they were both to be found in her chambers.

"Harry James Potter you get here this instant!"

Hand on her hips and hawk eyes scanning the living quarters nothing but the portraits and photographs moved. Then with a sudden snap Laleh appeared precariously balancing a tray stacked with goodies in one hand and a jug of pumpkin juice in the other. When she caught sight of the flight instructor she jumped and almost dropped the lot.

"Laleh is sorry Missus Flying Madam." She stammered bowing rather awkwardly. "Laleh is not be seeing you Missus Flying Madam."

"That's quite alright Laleh, my fault entirely."

"Oh no Missus Flying Madam Laleh bees very sorry." The house-elf placed the tray and jug on the table then turned back around to Rolanda who raised her eyebrows in question.

"Is Harry around anywhere? I was told I could find him here."

"Mister Harry Potter be visiting Mister Headmaster Dumbly Sir, Missus Flying Madam."

"Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Before Laleh had a chance to reply a door opened to her right, a door Rolanda had yet to notice and out popped the missing child.

"Bye Sir Bors! Good luck on your quest!"

Rolanda stepped forward and gave Harry a confused look.

"Auntie Rolo! Hello!"

"So the greatest seeker in the world has been out exploring?"

"Exploring? No silly! I just needed some sherbet lemons." Harry clapped his hands across his mouth. "I mean…I…erm…Uncle Albus…I was helping Uncle Albus."

"Of course you were my dear favourite nephew. So tell me Harry, does this" Rolanda peered through the door. "corridor lead to the Headmaster?"

"Yepp!" Harry said smiling and nodding.

"I see." Rolanda grinned and Harry missed the mischievous glint in her yellow eyes.

* * *

Later that evening Harry sat curled up in his Aunt Min's lap and together they were beating Uncle Albus at chess. 

"Knight to B6."

Harry's favourite chess piece was the black knight so naturally he got most of the action. Albus, the gentle soul, secretly moved his white pieces into harms way and both adults were always rewarded with a victorious 'whoop!' as Harry annihilated Albus' white army. Albus leant back in his comfy armchair and stared at the two in front of him. Minerva bent forward and whispered something in Harry's ear and a cheeky grin spread across the little one's face. He watched as Minerva beamed down at the mischievous bundle in her arms and he saw her give Harry a gentle squeeze earning herself a small snuggle.

"Uncle Albus!" Harry waved his hand in front of Albus' face. "Uncle Albus! It's your turn!"

Albus shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"Ah so it is. Hmm…what to do…hmm…" Albus scratched his chin and pretended to ponder his next move when in reality he already knew his plan of action. He used these few seconds to steal another glimpse of the darlings in front of him. "Bishop to E5." He eventually said.

"If you move the rook we can capture his bishop." Minerva whispered into Harry's ear.

"But I don't want to move the rook, I want to move the black knight." Harry pouted.

"It is up to you but then we won't be able to stop his bishop from claiming our pawn."

"Do we really need that pawn? We have four others and the black knight really could use the exercise, couldn't you." Harry said tapping the small cheering knight.

"If you feel that is a sacrifice we need to make then so be it. The choice is yours." Minerva chuckled.

Albus had deliberately put Harry in that situation. He knew of how he only wanted to move that specific chess piece and he also knew Minerva would try to teach Harry and fail in convincing the little lad. But Albus could not help it; the two captivated him, Minerva's laughter and Harry's giggle. He was mesmerized by the love reflected in both their eyes and fascinated by the softer side of Minerva McGonagall – a side which had long since been buried but was once again returning like spring after the departure of winter. It warmed his heart to witness her mothering. Due to his musings Albus missed Harry's decision.

"It's your turn!" Harry sighed.

Albus blinked then smiled at the young lad.

"Forgive me my boy, a certain emerald-eyed couple once again captured my thoughts."

Harry didn't reply, his uncle often spoke in such riddles.

"Ah yes. Bishop to G2."

Minerva once again leant down and whispered something causing a menacing glint to appear in the boy's eyes. Two moves later and the aforementioned bishop existed no longer. Another half an hour went by before Harry yawned tiredly.

"I think it's bedtime for you young man."

"Oh but Aunt Miiiiin! Can't we finish the game?" Harry pleaded rubbing his eyes but Minerva gave him a stern look. "Pleeeease." He persisted with puppy dog eyes.

"Do you promise to go straight to bed after that? No dillydallying and there will be no time for a story."

"I promise. So can I? Pleeeease."

Albus and Minerva secretly worked together and the game was over in no more than three moves later.

"Well done Mr Potter. Congratulations!" Albus leant forward and shook Harry's hand. "I've been in need of a worthy opponent for a good many years."

"What about Aunt Min? We're a team! She won too!"

"Of course she did how dared I even suggest otherwise?" Albus said in mock alarm. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. "My dear, really! When are you going to live up to your name?"

Harry's yawning caused the two to break apart before she could come back with a snappy retort.

"Come on darling, I'll help you find your pyjamas."

Albus watched as the two trotted off and disappeared behind the door with the golden snitch handle. He sunk back into the armchair and sighed contently. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes staring into the dying fire.

"Albus?"

He looked up to find Minerva standing in the doorframe. The orange embers dancing along her long, thick, black locks of hair.

"You forgot to give him a kiss goodnight, though he insists it's not necessary we both know otherwise."

Albus smiled and made his way over to the child's room, happy at how close he and Harry had become.

"Oh Harry! I almost forgot to kiss you goodnight, will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Uncle Albus. Always."

Albus felt a small pang of guilt at Harry's last word as he bent down and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Goodnight my dear Harry. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

Harry smiled sleepily.

"I've got lots of waterbombs."

Albus chuckled as he whispered a quiet 'nox'.

Back in the living room he found Minerva sitting on the sofa. She leant back and closed her eyes, stretched and rolled her shoulders. Albus gathered his Gryffindor courage and silently snuck up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. As he began massaging them he felt her tense but his perseverance paid off for she eventually allowed his hands to work their magic. He kneaded the knots and he felt her muscles loosen. He moved himself onto the sofa and smoothly manoeuvred her around to continue. His fingers followed her spine and she arched her back approvingly, which only enforced Albus' efforts tenfold. He was somewhat startled for he had expected his audacity to earn him a hex or two but when a low moan escaped Minerva's lips he grinned like fool and realized she too was enjoying his ministrations.

The massage was cut short when the youngest occupant of the chambers let out an ear-piercing scream. Minerva scrambled off the sofa and rushed to his bedroom with Albus close at her heels. They found him yet again drenched in sweat, twisted in the bed sheets, tossing and turning. Minerva eased him out from under the covers and enveloped him in a hug. As she whispered words of comfort she brought him out to the living room.

"There there my darling…shh…my dearest…it's all right…you're all right…it was only a dream…"

Albus watched as she kissed his sweaty forehead and softly rocked him back and forth. It pained him to see the young lad in such a state. He gently sat down next to them and rubbed Harry's back, his presence reassuring both of them. He too whispered nonsensical words of comfort and he saw Harry lean into Minerva's touch.

"Harry…honey…it's all right…Albus and I are both here and we won't let anything happen to you…you're safe now little one…it was just a bad dream."

Slowly Harry began to calm down, his whimpering ceased and he hazily rubbed his teary eyes and nestled even closer to Minerva. She pulled her hand through his thick, black hair and kissed his tearstained cheek.

"I love you my little lion."

Harry yawned and Minerva made to put him back to bed but his sobbing stopped her.

"C-can…I…c-can I s-sleep with y-you?" He daintily asked.

"Of course you can," but Harry's silent fidgeting worried her. "What is it Harry?" She asked eyes full of worry as she felt Harry squirm.

"Uncle Albus?"

"Yes Harry? I'm here." Albus was quick to come around into view.

Harry looked back up at his Aunt Min.

"C-could…c-could Uncle A-Albus stay t-too?" Harry sniffed.

Both Minerva and Albus' eyebrows shot up passed their hairline. Albus, not wanting to take advantage of the situation, heard himself half-heartedly muttering things along the line of "I'm not sure that's appropriate." and "rather unsuitable." He was also acutely aware of Minerva's silence.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered, voice raspy from tears.

This pulled Minerva from her reverie and she squeezed the child even tighter.

"Of course Albus will stay if it will make you feel better!"

_I will?_

Albus blinked wide-eyed at Minerva who shot him a stern glare.

"You both stayed in my bed, I can but return the favour." Albus attempted light-heartedly.

Some minutes later Minerva and Harry were snuggled into bed and Albus returned from the bathroom in a dazzlingly bizarre, orange and pink striped nightshirt complete with matching nightcap. He could have sworn he heard Minerva mumble, "Should warn people before you wear such monstrosities…where are my sunglasses?"

As Albus climbed into bed he was uncertain of what to do.

_I should of course keep a reasonable distance…should I not?_

Thankfully young Harry solved the problem pulling Albus close and sandwiching himself between the two adults. Albus arm encircled not only Harry but also found its way around Minerva's waist too. There in the safety and security of a great witch and wizard little Harry Potter slept peacefully feeling safe and loved.

* * *

**Knock knock**

"Minerva!"

**Knock knock**

"Min! Open Up!"

"Esmeralda please, will you just let us in?"

"Password?"

"Minerva! You've changed the password again!"

"Captain Hook! Smithers! Peg legged Peggy! Long John Silver! Pirate! PIRATE! PIRATE!"

A loud thud was heard which sounded suspiciously like Rolanda kicking the portrait. Minerva rushed to the entrance of her chambers and quickly let Poppy and Rolanda in.

"Are you ready Merv?" Rolanda asked irritably, rubbing her foot. "You could at least have told us the new password!"

"Shush! You'll wake Harry." Minerva whispered.

"Oops sorry." Rolanda whispered. "Oh he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I'll just go and check on him."

As Rolanda tiptoed across the floor Minerva bent down to tie her boots, she absentmindedly told Rolanda that Harry was in her room. A few moments later Rolanda returned wide-eyed with a huge grin on her face.

"Well done Min!" Was all she said. Minerva thought nothing of the comment as the three of them made their way to the entrance hall to meet the others though Poppy shot a few inquisitive glances.

"Come on girlies! The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to our boys in bed!" Rolanda, not the biggest fan of shopping, marched to the apparation point.

* * *

"Welcome Professors! The Ministry Christmas Ball I take it." Madam Malkin greeted. 

The witches perused the shop looking at different fabrics and designs, muttering amongst themselves and asking the various mirrors for opinions.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Madam Malkin?"

"I have a few robes that may be of interest to you. They would definitely suit a woman of your slender figure."

Minerva scoffed but followed Madam Malkin to the back of the shop where ready-made robes hung beautifully. She watched as the shopkeeper levitated three exquisite gowns into Minerva's reach.

The first one was an emerald green, thick velvet, high-necked, tight bodice robe beautifully made with long sleeves elegantly forming to a tip at the wearer's middle finger. There was an equally fine under robe to match. Minerva could scarcely tear her eyes away from it until Madam Malkin brought forth the second gown.

Minerva's eyes shone with glee, it was equally as lovely, slightly more revealing but by no means inadequate. The under robe was of the richest red and the outer robe an even deeper red. Off the shoulder with a low neck, a clasp by the stomach held the two fabrics together. Minerva knew such a beautiful robe could naught but enhance her ivory complexion. Her long dark hair would be but the finishing touch.

When Madam Malkin produced the third and final outfit a small gasp escaped Minerva's lips. It was the most revealing of the three but also the most divine. The colour was of the deepest, darkest blue Minerva had ever seen, bordering on black but in another light shone perhaps midnight violet. It reminded her of Albus. The fabric of such delicate silk Minerva dared not touch. It had a corset that laced up the back and would flatter Minerva's frame to no end. The skirt was gathered from behind reminiscent of Victorian ages but with an appropriate modern twist. For effectiveness there were numerous petticoats and when she looked closely small Celtic intricacies could be seen sown delicately around the hem, almost invisible.

After a few silent minutes of gawking Madam Malkin politely inquired if Minerva wanted to try any of them on.

"Does she ever!" Rolanda exclaimed pushing Minerva into the nearest fitting room before she had time to argue. "She'll be trying and buying all three of them!"

She tried on the green one first and when she came out the witches all gathered round and admired and praised both Minerva and Madam Malkin. It fitted perfectly, not one stitch need be altered. Rolanda batted away a persistent tape measure as she shoved Minerva back into the fitting room.

When she stepped out in the red robes other customers in the shop stopped to admire. Minerva felt incredibly self-conscious and before she knew it Poppy had flicked her wand and Minerva's long, black locks were tumbling from their confinements. Before she had time to be angry she caught sight of herself in the mirror and stopped dead in her tracks.

_This is not Professor McGonagall! This isn't even Minerva McGonagall!_

The woman staring back was beautiful and Minerva scarcely recognized herself. Her hair out of her bun smoothed her facial features, softening them, taking years of her appearance. Her skin porcelain white against the blood red material.

"Galloping gargoyles Min! Tabby? Heck no! You're a _minx_!" Rolanda made a strange, purring, 'minx' noise, extending her hand like a claw.

"Rolanda's right Minerva, you look beautiful!"

"Radiant!"

"Stunning!"

"As pretty as my prized honking daffodils on a spring morning!"

When Minerva came out in the third dress all chattering ceased, even the tape measures stopped measuring. Minerva bit her lip and her face took on an almost shy, worried expression.

_Maybe I was wrong; maybe this dress doesn't look as good I thought! It was foolish of me to even try something so exquisite, so elegant, I could never do such a gown justice!_

Just as she was about to turn around Rolanda found her voice.

"If you hadn't progressed as far as I witnessed this morning this dress would surely have fixed that!"

Minerva glared at Rolanda.

_She means well! It's her way of giving a compliment! She is simple! SIMPLE! She can't help it! NO! Don't hex her! She doesn't mean to open her big mouth she just can't help it! She means well. Breathe Minerva, breathe! Just because the WHOLE shop heard her comment does not mean to say they understood! Smile and act normal!_

_Wait just one second! Merlin's bones what in the world is she yapping on about? What did she witness this morning?_

"How can any of us compete with that Minerva? Not even my rare, award winning, singing pansies can!" Pomona joked pulling Minerva from her thoughts.

"Pomona's right Minerva, you will be the most beautiful one there." Victoria commented. She too had tried on a beautiful set of pale blue dress robes but nobody seemed to have noticed.

"You look lovely Victoria and thank you but there is no need to exaggerate."

"Who's exaggerating?" Rolanda asked strangely sincere. "He won't know what's hit him!"

"Oh Minerva!" Poppy looked about ready to burst into tears. "You…you…you look…" Poppy struggled for words.

"Stunning! Magnificently attractive! Elegantly exquisite! Drop dead bloody gorgeous! Is that what you're trying to say Pops?"

The medi-witch mutely nodded at Rolanda's question and comments.

"Which one will it be Professor McGonagall?" Madam Malkin politely inquired.

"All three." Rolanda answered.

"All three? As much as I love them I will never have the chance to wear all of th-"

"Stop right there Min! You're getting all three even if I myself have to hold a ball! No arguing! Madam Malkin, if you would be so kind as to fold them and shrink them, we will pay for them in one moment."

Before Minerva left with her newly acquired dresses she picked out various fabrics for Harry's dress robes and gave Madam Malkin specific instructions not to let the wizards visiting from Hogwarts tomorrow near the left side of the shop where a whole rainbow array of materials could be found.

As soon as the witches had exited the shop Madam Malkin hurried to her office and found a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Athena _

_The measurements were correct and she purchased all three. Breathtaking even if I do say so myself! No need to worry, she has a date! Though who is unclear at the moment but from what I can gather he seems quite smitten! Of course I will exercise the utmost discretion, not a word will pass these lips, however, with her looking like that they'll be sure to make the papers!_

She stamped it with her shop logo and sent it with her most trusted owl.

* * *

Albus sat with his back against the headboard silently sipping his morning cocoa. Whilst inspecting Minerva's bedchambers from his vantage point he noticed the small form to his left was slowly starting to wake. Albus' blue eyes twinkled as the child rolled over, stretching and yawning. The child's eyes fluttered open and when he caught sight of Albus he grinned. 

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning Uncle Albus!"

Harry, squinting, found his glasses then looked around and asked after his Aunt Min before remembering that she went shopping with the other witches.

"It will be our turn tomorrow Harry, don't you worry! Oh you will love Gambol & Japes, the joke shop! We will make sure to stop by Tiberius' Toyshop. It would be a mortal sin to pass Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and not stop for a treat! They serve every kind of flavoured ice cream you could possibly think of! We can pop by Flourish and Blotts and you can pick a few books! Oh Harry, we will have a wonderful time! Not to mention Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Getting fitted for your very first set of dress robes is a momentous event in a young wizard's life!"

The two fell into a comfortable silence though Harry was secretly apprehensive about the upcoming shopping trip. To break the silence Harry suddenly said,

"I tried to eat a worm yesterday."

Albus gulped on his hot chocolate.

"You tried to eat a worm?"

"Yepp." Harry nodded thinking nothing of it. "But don't tell Aunt Min. I don't think she would like it."

"May I be so bold as to inquire whether it was in fact a delicious worm?"

"I didn't like it as much as Weatherwings did if that's what you mean."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Why, young Harry, would you feel the need to devour a worm? Are the house-elves cuisines not up to standards?"

"All it needed was a bit of jam. Perhaps I'll try it again sometime."

"I would advise against it."

Harry looked up at his Uncle Albus, big green eyes innocently gazing back at old blue ones.

"Hagrid says they're full of protein and I asked Aunt Pops and she says I need lots of protein!"

"Eggs are full of protein. Why don't I ask Laleh or one of the other house-elves to send us up some scrambled eggs? Maybe some bacon and beans to go with it? Wash it all down with a nice glass of pumpkin juice?"

"Have you ever been to France, Uncle Albus?" Harry asked leaning back with his hands folded behind his head.

"That I have Harry, many a time."

"Tonks says they eat snails there."

Albus chuckled once again.

"I wonder if they taste anything like worms." Harry mused aloud. "I've also heard they eat frogs' legs there. Apparently it tastes like chicken."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. And you know what?"

"What my boy?"

"I like chicken so I suppose I like frogs' legs too." Harry surmised and Albus' smiled at the direction the conversation had taken.

"What an extraordinary assumption."

"I've eaten a few ants but who hasn't?"

"Yes, who indeed?"

"But they're too fast for me, they just won't stay still!"

"Yes, they can be tricky little things or so I would presume."

"Mrs Figg's cat, Philomena, ate a fly once. I saw her. She seemed to like it."

"How about that breakfast, Harry?" Albus said but Harry continued chattering away ostensibly oblivious to Albus' comments.

"Charlie says a fly would make a great seeker because they have so many eyes but they make too much noise. Imagine a gigantic fly buzzing around the quidditch pitch. BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Harry spread his arms out and started running around the room in his pyjamas, buzzing, pretending to be a fly.

"I'd like to have wings. It would be cool!"

"Yes, you are quite right Harry. The freedom of flight is a rare gift indeed."

"Aunt Min's a cat. Very cool."

"Yes, Minerva is very remarkable."

"I'd like to be a monkey but I don't like bananas."

"I can see that could be a problem. A fish perhaps?"

"Can't swim."

"Yet another obstacle thrown in our path."

"Oh no. I can catch and throw no problem. I just can't _swim_." Emphasizing the word swim he made swimming actions to make sure Albus understood.

Albus shook his head chortling then decided to summon a house-elf and order breakfast. Harry was feeling rather playful and decided to investigate under the bed.

"Maybe a tiger!" He shouted before pouncing from under the bed making loud roaring noises, frightening the poor house-elf nearly half to death.

"I'm sorry Elsie. I promise not to turn into a tiger. What about an elephant?" Harry consoled.

The house-elf stuttered something incomprehensible before leaving with a sudden snap.

"No, she's right, elephants are too big." Harry concluded falling flat on his back onto the bed.

"Quite right my boy and they only eat peanuts. Do you like peanuts, Harry?" Albus asked handing Harry a tray laden with bacon, eggs, sausages, beans and toast.

Harry shook his head and the sausages rolled off the side onto the bed.

"That too could be a problem. An elephant can't grow big and strong if it has nothing to eat."

Harry squirmed and made himself comfortable on the bed then started munching a slice of toast. His face scrunched up in thought. Albus sat back content on just watching the little lad.

"I've got it!" Harry yelped waving his toast in the air.

Albus blinked, blue eyes twinkling.

"When I grow up I want to be a parrot!"

"You can be anything you want to be Harry. All it takes is a little time and dedication."

"Yepp and if I'm a parrot I can join pirates and go treasure hunting!"

"Not to mention you would be able to communicate with other humans."

"I'd get to fly and go sailing. I've never been in a boat. Have you been in a boat, Uncle Albus?"

"I have. I remember this one time your Aunt Minerva, myself and a few other professors went on a small cruise to a set of desert islands off the southeastern Atlantic coast of the United States. A magical landmass, naturally." Albus said nodding at Harry. "The muggles have yet to discover the tropical paradise. I do believe the natives spread rumours about a bewitched square or triangle of some sort. The Bermuda something or another, well anyway, where was I? Ah yes," Albus chuckled at the memory, "your lovely aunt refused to drink an anti-seasick potion and I believe it is safe to assume she now loathes boats, ferries, ships and sea vessels of any size, shape or form."

Pulling himself back to the present Albus felt consumed with love for the child happily making a mess mixing his baked beans with the crusts of his toast.

"Eat up Harry and I'll see if I can find you some clean clothes."

* * *

"So Min! Dream date! Dream dress! We've just found your dream heels! Looks to me like you're living the dream life!" Rolanda concluded bouncing out of the shoe shop. Minerva narrowed her eyes suspiciously, the flight instructor was unnaturally happy for a shopping spree. 

"You'll be letting those lovely, long locks out of their imprisonment for the night. Everything will be perfect." Poppy chimed in.

"We seemed to have lost Victoria and Pomona." Minerva said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh no we haven't. Victoria took Pomona to get her nails done. She's a kind and accepting witch but flat out refused to allow Pomona to attend the ball with dirt caked, split fingernails."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Rolanda commented. "It's not as if Hagrid will notice."

"Hagrid?"

"Our Pompom's going with the BFG. Our own Big Friendly Giant!"

"The poor thing." Poppy sighed. "But it does her no good to be locked up with her plants all day."

"Yes but _Hagrid_?"

"Well who else is she going to go with?"

"True." Minerva conceded as the three of them hurried there way along the cobbled streets to the toyshop in search of Harry's Christmas present.

"It's nippy noodles out here girlies!" Rolanda shuddered rubbing her hands up and down her arms to keep warm. "So Min" Minerva shot her a glare "-erva, what did you get up to last night?"

Minerva did not miss the smug grin that crossed Rolanda's face. She turned to Poppy who was wearing a look of confusion.

"You know perfectly well that Harry and I retired to our rooms." Minerva let her annoyance show.

"Yes but what did you _do_?"

"Harry suffered another nightmare."

"Oh my poor dear!" Poppy cried. "Minerva, I know you don't want him taking the dreamless sleep potion but perhaps you should reconsider."

"No Poppy, we have already been through this. The only way Harry will ever be rid of these nasty nightmares is to face his fears head on. As much as it pains me he is improving. If I start giving him the potion he'll end up addicted. But I will not deny that it breaks my heart when he wakes up screaming, scared half to death."

"That is awful Min. You know I would do anything to help him but that is not what I asked."

Minerva and Poppy both became rather affronted at how Rolanda brushed Harry's welfare aside. She was quick to elaborate.

"I asked what were _you_ doing." Hawk eyes glittering menacingly.

"And _I_ told _you_ I was in my rooms comforting Harry!"

"But you weren't alone, were you?" Minerva could swear Rolanda's face would split in two she was grinning so wide.

"Of course I wasn't alone!" She snapped. "Albus was wi–" Minerva stopped mid sentence and clapped her hand across her mouth. The wider her eyes grew the broader Rolanda grinned.

_Oh Merlin she didn't!? Thundering thestrals, she checked up on Harry this morning! She checked up on Harry this morning in my room! She checked up on Harry this morning in my room with Albus in my bed!_

"Yes Min, I did." Rolanda taunted answering Minerva's unspoken question.

_"Come on girlies! The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back to our boys in bed!"_

"You did what? What did you do Rolanda? _What_?" Poppy stressed.

_"If you hadn't progressed as far as I witnessed this morning this dress would surely have fixed that!"_

"My dear Pops, what _I_ did is irrelevant. What _is_ significant is our dear Minerva here." Rolanda patted Minerva's back. "I'm proud of you Min! I really am! Proud and happy!"

Poppy spluttered incoherent questions whilst Minerva remained stock-still in the middle of the street, the bitter wind blew across her face and Rolanda's hand patted her back.

"She won't be needing any help from us Pops! Merv's got it covered!" Rolanda made an okay sign to a very befuddled Poppy.

"Rolanda – " Minerva started but was cut off.

"Hey, no need to explain. I need no details whatsoever! Took you bloody long enough but I am just glad you two finally saw things for what they were! Though I am a bit miffed you didn't confide in your best friends!"

"Rolanda – " This time Poppy cut her off.

"Oh Minerva, this is wonderful! When? When did this happen? How? How did this happen?…" Poppy was shooting questions a mile a minute and Minerva was beginning to feel queasy. She held up her hands in protest but when neither of the witches stopped Minerva snapped.

"You've got the wrong bloody end of the wrong bloody stick! The both of you are out of your minds! Nothing, I repeat _nothing,_ is going on between Albus and myself. The reason Rolanda walked in on him sleeping in my bed is because he did just that. He _slept_ in my bed to _comfort_ a distraught five-year old! Under normal circumstances this would never happen," Minerva pushed the memories of her sleeping in the Headmaster's bed last weekend to one side, "but I would walk through fire if I thought it would help Harry. So please change the subject I do not wish to be the topic of idle gossip!"

"You…you mean…you mean your not…?"

"That's not what I saw." Rolanda sang in a singsong voice as she skipped to Tiberius' Toyshop.

"You saw nothing Rolanda. _Nothing_!"

* * *

"It's a lovely day out Harry, why don't we wrap up warm and go outside and build a snowman." 

Albus and Harry stopped off at the kitchen to pick up a carrot then headed out to the grounds where soft, white, glistening snow beckoned. Harry, in a very happy mood, scooped up a ball of snow and tossed it at the Headmaster. Albus refrained from commenting and acted as if nothing had happened as he peered down at the child over his half-moon spectacles and twitched his nose. The tree Harry was standing under suddenly shook and snow came toppling down on the young lad. Not a lot but enough to make Harry wonder. He looked up at the, now motionless, tree and back at his humming uncle, shrugged then scooped up another ball. This time Albus' hat was knocked off his head.

Soon the two were engaged in epic battle. Snowballs flew back and forth. Neither could see through the flurry of snow. Harry's giggling rang across the grounds and in the distance Fang barked in return.

After their vigorous snowball fight the two wizards lay on their backs in the snow panting, chests heaving, staring up at the clouds in the sky.

"Look Uncle Albus! That cloud looks like a train!"

"Your right my boy and that one over their looks like Odin's eight-legged horse, Sleipnir."

"Who's Odin?" Harry asked turning his head to get a better look at his uncle.

"Odin was considered the chief god in Norse Mythology." Upon seeing Harry's confused face he elaborated. "Scandinavian mythology. Gods the Vikings believed in. You must ask Victoria, she will know the stories better than I, Harry."

Harry was unsuccessful in hiding his disappointment at not being told a story.

"Now is not the time Harry, look at us, we're soaking wet, chilled to the bone. Minerva will have my head if you catch a cold, come on. We'll have to build a snowman another time. "

"Oh but Uncle AAAAlbus."

Albus could feel his resolve slipping. He was never any good at saying no and denying Harry Potter took all his will power and even then wasn't always victorious.

"I promise we'll build the greatest snowman Hogwarts has ever seen but not today. Now up you get and let's hurry inside. I really dread to think what will happen if you so much as blink incorrectly in front of Poppy."

"Can't you just use some magic to make me nice and dry?"

"I could but that would still not take away from the fact that we have been lying here in the freezing cold, with noses to rival Rudolph himself, for the past half an hour. The risk of you getting ill is far too high, especially since you are still taking those nutrient potions. I'm sorry my boy but it looks to me as if a hot bath is install for you!"

Audibly sighing Harry obediently followed Albus back into the castle.

* * *

"I think we should get him one of everything. Actually no, he definitely needs two of these." Rolanda held up a springy contraption. Her yellow eyes crossed as she bounced it in front of her nose. What it was for none of the three witches knew but Rolanda had a soft spot for shiny objects. 

Minerva, Poppy and Rolanda meandered their way between the shelves stacked full of all sorts of toys. Tiberius' Toyshop was an old wizard toyshop. Minerva remembered it from her childhood. She could clearly recall her sixth birthday when her father surprised her with a trip to the very same toyshop and let her pick any item of her choice. She chose a beautiful doll with curly blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She named her Annabelle. Her father had told her that was an excellent name, almost as fine a name as Minerva. The memory brought a smile to her lips, as she turned left to avoid the little girls section.

"Are we looking for anything specific, Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"I want this to be the best Christmas Harry has ever had!"

"And it will be Min! So long as you get four of these." Rolanda held up what looked suspiciously like a human eyeball. She bounced it against the ground and it made an awful squishing noise before shooting off further into the shop never to be seen again.

"Oh, now I know he'll love this!" Rolanda screeched from behind another shelf.

Poppy and Minerva slowly made their way towards her. Before they caught sight of her a squawk was heard and the two witches turned their eyes to the ceiling. A stuffed green parrot was flying around in circles.

"Polly wants a cracker!"

They continued to roam the shelves. Minerva had long since given up on carrying the items she wanted to buy and had dug out a self inking quill and spare bit of parchment and added the various toys to the ever-growing list. She sighed thinking there was so much to choose from and wished that Albus' were there to help her. What made it even more overwhelming was the fact that she knew no matter how much she bought, Harry would be over the moon just to receive a pair of socks.

_He has been through so much. He deserves to be spoilt!_

When the three witches had finished in Tiberius' Toyshop they located Victoria and Pomona and had their dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Then apparated back to the castle.

Just as Minerva took of her cloak and sat in her favourite armchair by the fireplace she heard someone calling her.

"Minnie! My darling daughter!"

Minerva hated that nickname and there were only a select few who dared call her it. Her mother being one of them.

"Mother?" Minerva asked suspiciously as Athena McGonagall's head popped into the flames of her fireplace.

"How are you my dear? How is my adorable yet still unacquainted grandson?"

"We are both fine, Mother."

"Is Harry around?"

"No, Albus is watching Harry, I'm not sure where they are as I have just got back myself."

"Just got back?" Minerva knew that innocent tone of her Mother's. _She has something up her sleeve. Be alert! _Mad-eye Moody's voice boomed through her head "_Constant Vigilance!"_

"Yes Mother. I've just got back from a delightful trip to Diagon Alley." Minerva plastered on a smile. _Two can play that game!_

"Oh that sounds lovely my darling! Did you purchase anything nice? A gown for the upcoming ball perhaps?"

_Ah so that's her motive! That blasted Ministry Ball!_

"I'm sorry Mother but I really should find my charge."

"Can you not spare a few minutes for your dear, darling Mother?"

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"All the few precious moments I spared for my only daughter, my cherished Minerva! Remember your first ball? I remember we floo to Paris to buy your gown, do you remember my darling? It was an exquisite set of robes, scarlet red, brought out your divine features. Do you remember your Father (rest his soul) and your brothers' reactions? Their little Minnie all grown up!"

Minerva knew it was fruitless to oppose. It would be easier to admit defeat, cut her loses and surrender quietly. Her Mother was the only one who could bring forth this side of Minerva McGonagall and she was never ashamed to exert her power over her only daughter.

"Rolanda and Poppy talked me into buying three beautiful gowns but when I will have the chance to where them is beyond me!" She hurriedly admitted hoping to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"That's wonderful Minerva! Which one will you be wearing to the Ministry Christmas Ball? Who did you say you would be accompanying with?"

"I didn't." Minerva narrowed her green eyes guardedly.

"Don't even entertain the thought of arriving alone Minerva McGonagall!"

"Actually Mother, believe it or not, I have been asked by a certain gentleman without your interference."

"And?" Athena raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow urging her daughter to continue.

"And I accepted."

"Oh Minerva that is terrific news!" Athena clapped. "Who is the lucky fellow? What status does he have? Background? Where does he fit into our social standing?"

"Mother!" Minerva said sternly. "He could be a troll for all I care! What is of importance is that he is kind and caring!"

"Min-"

"I'm sorry Mother but that is all I have time for today. Duty calls! We will both see you at Christmas! Say hello to the others for me!"

With that Esmeralda swung shut leaving a confounded mother in Minerva's wake.

* * *

Harry, Albus, Fawkes and the Headmaster's office were covered in paint. Harry mentioned he had no gift for his Aunt Min for Christmas and Albus said the best present Minerva could receive was something from the heart. He suggested Harry make her a present and so paints, brushes and large canvases were conjured. Harry was given a beret and Uncle Albus put on a French accent as they displayed their talents. But the paint was not limited to the canvas, oh no, Fawkes decided to help and Harry came to the conclusion it was easier to paint with his fingers. So now the Headmaster's office showcased a whole array of colours from gurgling green to flashing fuchsia. 

Worn out after a long day Harry sat curled up in front of the fire, on his favourite armchair, in his Uncle Albus' office. Fawkes cooing on his lap as he stroked the red, gold and blue bird. Albus sat at his desk answering a few owls.

"Did you see when I snuck up behind Mrs Norris and whammed one straight at her head? The waterbomb exploded and she hissed and screeched." Harry laughed jubilantly. "Oh that was great!"

"As Headmaster I simply cannot condone such behaviour Mr Potter." Albus said in the best teacher's voice he could muster, peering over at the colourful lad but his twinkling blue eyes and twitching orange spotted beard gave him away.

"You filled the waterbombs up with water for me!"

"That is preposterous! You have no proof what so ever! I will not condone such false allegations! You wait until your Aunt Minerva, legal guardian, hears about this!" Albus pretended to be outraged but Harry saw straight through his charade.

"What is a legal guardian, Uncle Albus? I mean, I know Aunt Min is my legal guardian and she's supposed to take care of me but what is it?"

Albus put down his quill and came out from behind his large oak desk. He sat in the armchair opposite Harry and looked sincerely into his green eyes.

"As you know Minerva McGonagall is your legal guardian. That means a person to whom legal title to property is entrusted to use for another's benefit."

Harry raised his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Minerva has been granted permission by the Minister for Magic to take care of you, Harry Potter. In the eyes of the law she has the same rights as any mother or father does. That also means she is to take care of you, look after you, raise you just like any other parent would."

"Were…who…were the…them…the…" Albus could see Harry was struggling to find the right words. "Dursley's." Harry spat the name. "Were they…my legal guardians…before?" Harry looked up timidly and Albus could not miss the hint of fear and anger hidden in the five-year olds green orbs. He was taken aback by the mention of his relatives for Poppy had only yesterday recapped Harry's progress and lack of referral to the Dursley's.

"Yes they _were_ your legal guardians Harry." Albus tried to stress the word 'were'.

"So they were supposed to treat me like you just said?"

Albus inaudibly sighed. Harry was a clever child he should have realized where this conversation was heading. He was loath to continue for he felt Poppy and Minerva should be present now that Harry was willing to acknowledge his relatives.

"Harry what they did is inexcusable. They – "

Harry cut him off.

"They didn't love me." In a quieter voice he continued. "It's just a job isn't it?"

Albus placed his hands on Harry's knees in a comforting gesture.

"Minerva loves you, Harry. I love you. Rolanda, Poppy, Edgar, Filius and even Pomona loves you in her strange bulb sniffing, flower picking fashion. In the short amount of time you have been here Harry, you have wormed your way into all our hearts. Your mother and father both loved you dearly Harry, never forget that."

"I don't even remember them!"

Harry leant forward and buried his head in the feathers of Fawkes.

"They loved you Harry more than life itself, their deaths serve as proof of that."

"I would like a mum and a dad. Even Dudley had that." Harry whispered so quietly Albus almost failed to hear him.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Albus? Harry? Are you in there?"

"Come in Minerva."

Minerva entered and immediately noticed the sombre atmosphere. She looked to Albus, eyebrows raised in question. He fixed her with a sad look she could not entirely read. Her eyes roamed to Harry sitting timidly on the armchair, head buried in the phoenix's plumage. She crossed the circular room and knelt down beside Harry.

"Harry, my little lion? Is everything alright?"

Harry mumbled something lost in the bird's feathers. Minerva gently lifted Harry up and sat herself down in his place, easing both child and phoenix onto her lap. He cuddled close to her and she softly rubbed his back. Albus retook his position behind his desk.

The rhythmic beat of Fawkes' heart, the scratching of Albus' quill and the soft touch of Minerva sent Harry to sleep. It was only then that Minerva noticed the state the room and its occupants were in but she refrained from commenting and instead asked what upset Harry.

"He inquired as to what exactly the roll of a legal guardian entails. I explained as best I could and he mentioned the Dursley's. I was surprised but Harry became upset. I believe," Albus faltered not entirely sure how to put his thoughts into words. "Harry feels, to some extent, like somewhat of a burden – "

"Albus that's ridiculous!"

"Indeed it is my dear but I think he finds it difficult to accept the fact that he is truly loved. He associates the roll of legal guardian to a job, not chosen freely. He is having trouble believing you want to take care of him willingly."

"Oh Albus! Why would he think that?"

Minerva looked down at the sleeping Harry so she missed how Albus' eyes darkened in anger.

"The Dursley's," he replied through clenched teeth.

Minerva closed her eyes tightly shut and took five deep breaths. She tried to control her temper not wanting to wake Harry.

"Is he not happy here?" Minerva asked scared of the answer.

"My dear, don't think that. Harry is very happy here and he loves you dearly he just has self-esteem issues. I'm not entirely sure what he feels but I do know one thing for certain and that is his love for you."

Minerva didn't answer but simply stared at her pride and joy asleep in her arms.

"Have you never wondered the reasons behind Harry's vendetta towards Mrs Norris?"

Minerva shook her head.

"Harry is an intelligent boy. He has picked up on the animosity between the two of you. He notices Mrs Norris' dislike for you and even though he has yet to realise the explanation, that Mrs Norris detests any other female felines, he will defend you to the bitter end. He has a fierce protection of you Minerva because he loves you and could not possibly bear any harm to befall upon you."

"I never knew, never realised." Minerva whispered hugging Harry more tightly.

"Just the other day I heard him defending you when the question of your hair arose."

Albus gave a small chuckle and Minerva narrowed her eyes.

"Why yes Minerva, you were the topic of discussion at the Gryffindor table at lunch last Tuesday. A third year was convinced there was a deep dark secret behind the mystery of your famous bun. The favoured opinion was a charm of some sort backfired."

Before Minerva could have her say Albus quickly carried on.

"Oh don't worry Minerva. Little Harry was quite persistent. He assured everyone that you have lovely long hair almost all the way down to your waist. He guaranteed he had never noticed anything odd or remotely strange and explained that in fact when in your private quarters you often let your hair down."

"He said all that?" Minerva felt her heartstrings tug.

"And more. Many still were sceptical but Harry was adamant and insisted there was nothing wrong with your hair. He went on to describe how silky smooth it was and how nice it smelt. He even went into detail about how you plait it before you go to bed. Yes, he was very thorough."

"The darling." She leant down and kissed Harry's blue-blotched cheek.

"So you see Minerva, you mean an awful lot to him and I believe he is happier here than he has ever been since that fateful night four years ago."

"Poppy persistently badgers me about his need for a family."

"He did express his wish for a mother and a father."

Minerva felt tears prickle the backs of her eyelids. She shut her eyes and held Harry as close as possible. What she wouldn't give to be his mother.

Silence ascended once again. Both Albus and Minerva lost in their own thoughts. After a while Minerva decided it would be better to put Harry to bed. So after a few cleaning spells Albus carried the small five-year old and the three of them used the secret passageway to enter Minerva's living quarters.

Minerva conjured up a pot of tea and Albus sat himself next to her in front of the crackling fire.

"Minerva, do you have plans for next Saturday?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Minerva looked up at Albus. "Don't tell me the Board of Governors have scheduled a meeting."

"Oh no, no. Nothing like that my dear." Albus smiled.

"Well? Go on Albus. Spit it out."

"I was hoping you would escort me to dinner."

Minerva's mouth went dry and her eyes grew wide.

"The Flamel's are celebrating their 625th wedding anniversary and are hosting a small dinner party. They do not wish to make a grand ordeal. I suppose it is only natural, after the first couple of centuries I'm sure the novelty somewhat wears off. Yes, well anyway, they have invited a select few, their closest friends and family. Perenelle has been threatening to set me up with one of her great, great, great something or another granddaughters for years. Oh, I do like her of course," Albus, babbled and in that split second Minerva's world came crashing down, "but she is most certainly not the witch for me." Albus ended with a smile but was surprised to see the scowl on Minerva's pretty face.

"So you would like me to accompany you?"

Albus quickly nodded but Minerva continued,

"For you would be placed in a rather awkward situation otherwise."

Again Albus nodded but not as hastily, he didn't like the look in her green eyes.

"So one could say I would merely be helping you out of a tricky state of affairs?"

"Not at all Minerva!" He leant across and clasped her hands. Looking deep into her eyes he carried on. "Whether Nicole is there or not I wish to be beside you Minerva."

Minerva was speechless.

"Of course if you do not share that same wish I will not push you…" Albus voice trailed off in disappointment but still Minerva remained silent.

"I can see you do not – "

Minerva finally found her voice and interrupted.

"Just what would this dinner entail? Under what pretences would I be attending?"

Albus furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Would I be there as simply a friend to the Flamel's? A friend to you? Your saviour? Your…?"

"Well Minerva," Albus began his voice growing steadier as he continued. "I would be honoured if you would attend the dinner as my date."

Minerva did her best to fight the smile tugging at her lips. She leant forward and kissed Albus' cheek then got up and crossed the chamber to her bedroom. As she reached the doorknob she turned around to see Albus' silhouette in the firelight.

"Then honoured you shall be!"

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who answered my question at the end of the last chapter! I hope you all have had as nice a time as I have these passed few weeks! I'm not too pleased with this chapter, it is not at all to my liking but I managed to squeeze in a few important details. I'm really eager for the plot to move forward but there is so much I have to fit in before the ball because after that I will hopefully be picking up the pace. Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19

Rescued 

Chapter 19

"Mornin' P'fssors! Startin' early!" The toothless barman, Tom grinned.

His eyes widened as the Headmaster of Hogwarts stepped out of the fireplace with a small, black-haired boy in his arms. The child was spluttering and squirming. Albus shook him off and gingerly placed him on the ground. Harry stood unsteadily, his little legs shaking. Albus gently but firmly patted him on the back and asked Tom for a glass of water. Harry greedily gulped it down, his coughs subsiding.

"It would seem the floo network is not for young Harry here!" Edgar joked patting Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry my boy, we will catch the Knight Bus back when the time comes."

Filius, Edgar and Hagrid conversed with Tom whilst Albus helped Harry get his bearings. He gently rubbed his back soothingly and fed the child chocolate.

10 minutes later found the five wizards tapping the correct bricks and entering Diagon Alley. Harry scrambled onto Hagrid's shoulders and experienced the cobbled street from up high. His head swivelled from side to side and the further on they strolled the wider his green eyes grew. Edgar joked they might just pop out of his head. There were so many things to see and with Hagrid's big strides there was so little time. Witches and wizards stopped to greet the group but Harry paid them no notice because there were so many other interesting things grabbing his attention. His nose twitched at the different aromas and smells that wafted forth from the wide array of shops, some tantalizingly delicious others stomach churning smelly.

A tall building of white marble came into view and Harry's mouth dropped when he caught sight of goblin, dressed in a uniform of scarlet and gold, guarding the bronze front doors.

"Gringotts, Harry." Albus answered his unasked question. "The wizarding bank."

"Wow!"

"Safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts." Hagrid commented as he easily placed Harry back on firm ground.

Holding his Uncle Albus' hand he climbed the front steps, his eyes never once leaving the goblin, and passed through the front doors. Two more goblins greeted them guarding a silver set of doors. Not being able to read the inscription carved on the doors Harry quickly turned his gaze to the goblins. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he inspected them with open curiosity. As the large doors opened and bid them entry Harry stared in awe. The chamber before them was enormous with hundreds of goblins hard at work either counting coins or examining precious stones.

The group split up to visit their own vaults and Harry soon found himself squeezed into a cart with his Uncle Albus. They were travelling fast down a rickety track, swirling and curving. Harry was sure the contraption would unhinge and they would go falling into the vast darkness that surrounded them. He clung tighter to Albus who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. They journeyed deep underground until they came to an abrupt halt in front of a huge door. Before Harry had time to register the vault number their goblin had gently stroked the door, which melted and disappeared before their eyes.

"Wow!"

Harry had never seen so many riches before in all his life. Knuts, sickles, galleons, pounds, pennies and great bars of gold filled the vault. Albus ushered Harry inside and chuckled at the child's amazement.

"You're rich Uncle Albus! RICH!"

The treasures were stacked haphazardly and Harry was loathed to move in case he accidentally knocked a pile over.

"I get by." The old man smiled.

Having discovered the great wonders of Gringotts Harry and Albus met back up with Filius, Edgar and Hagrid and the five of them made their merry way to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. As they entered the shopkeeper herself greeted them.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Professors!" She welcomed warmly. "Yes, your witches were in here yesterday warning me – the Ministry Christmas Ball and our guest of honour." She finished turning to Albus.

Harry had remained quiet, tucked away shyly behind Hagrid's enormous form, clinging tightly to Albus' hand. Curiosity got the better of him and he peeped forth.

"Oh!" Madam Malkin clapped her hands excitedly. Bending forward she asked smilingly, "So who is this then?"

Harry smiled shyly as Hagrid stepped aside and ushered Harry forward.

"Madam Malkin," Albus said proudly, "I would like to introduce you to Harry."

"Hello there Harry," her smile put Harry at ease, "keeping an eye on the professors here, are you?" She winked earning her a giggle. "So gentlemen," standing back and sizing up the group of wizards. "Any special requests?" The wizards shrugged. "Shall we start by choosing a fabric?"

Madam Malkin steered them in the right direction while she disappeared out back in search of her tape measures.

"Anything catch your eye, Filius?" Edgar asked holding up a dark yellow fabric and posing for the mirror.

"Oh no dearie. Yellow is most definitely not your colour!" The mirror huffed.

"Oh I don't know, Edgar." Filius shook his head confused. "This really is a witch's job."

"You are right there! I'm under strict instructions from Rolanda to by dress robes that do not clash with hers."

"Really?" Filius chuckled disbelievingly. Thinking back to the week the house-elves misplaced Rolanda's robes so she was forced to wear her old quidditch uniform. She refused to buy new robes stating that she hated shopping. The Headmaster chivalrously bought her a months worth of socks that each clashed garishly but Rolanda gave the impression she didn't mind at all, in actual fact she seemed to be in her element. "I didn't think she was the sort to be concerned with such trivial matters. I suppose a ball and the Christmas spirit brings out the little girl in most witches."

"Oh no, I don't think so. If I understood her grumbling correctly she has her instructions too." Edgar held up a forest green fabric much to the mirrors dismay.

"Who from?" Filius inquired.

"Pomfrey and Vector."

The bright colours to the left of the shop attracted Albus and Harry so they meandered over.

"What do you think of this Harry?" Albus was smiling widely as he held up a flashy coloured fabric with frolicking kittens. "I do believe your aunt would greatly appreciate such a marvellous material. Perhaps a pair of pyjamas!" Under his breath he added, "Heaven knows what she wears at the moment isn't suitable enough against the cold winter chill."

"It could be her Christmas present!" Harry chuckled.

"What a wonderful idea!"

Both of them grinned knowing full well Minerva loathed idiotic pictures depicting her feline form.

"Well since it was your idea it shall be on your head!"

"Ah, Headmaster," Madam Malkin immerged rather nervously. "Why don't we see what we can find over here instead?"

She gently placed her hand on his right arm guiding him to the other side.

"But – but I had my eye on an orange and lime green spotted– "

"Is that really suitable for a ball, let alone the guest of honour?"

"Isn't the customer always right?" Albus grumbled.

"Not in this case." She pushed Albus onto a stool and began measuring.

"Madam Malkin?"

"Yes, Professor Kettleburn?" She turned to face him. "How can I help you?"

"Well," he sniffed awkwardly. "Not that I can't pick out my own robes…"

Thankfully Madam Malkin understood his dilemma.

"You are the lucky wizard to be accompanying Madam Hooch to the ball, am I correct?"

Edgar nodded and the corner of the shop owner's lips tugged remembering her conversation with Medi-witch Pomfrey and the pretty Professor Vector.

"I started on your robes yesterday, I just need the final measurements. Why don't you stand up on this stool here and I'll be with you just as soon as I am done with the Headmaster."

Edgar followed orders and waited patiently for her to finish measuring Albus.

"So Headmaster, what colour robes will your date be wearing? We wouldn't want your outfits to clash when your picture is sure to be in the papers."

Albus shifted anxiously and Madam Malkin accidentally jabbed him with a pin.

"I-I-I'm not sure. I never thought to ask."

Albus could have sworn he heard her mutter 'men' under her breath. Turning to Harry, earning him another pinprick, he asked,

"You don't happen to know what colour robes your aunt bought yesterday do you my boy?"

"Aunt Min?" Harry asked inspecting an enchanted mirror suspiciously. Madam Malkin's ears perked at finally gaining information about the young boy. As Albus nodded in answer the tape measure lightly whipped him.

"Do try to stand still Headmaster."

"Nope." Harry answered turning his attention back to the mirror. He stuck out his tongue and yelped in surprise as the mirror began lecturing him on behaving politely.

"…and would it kill you to comb your hair?…"

Harry stared at the mirror bewilderedly for a few seconds before scrambling past a pile of robes and hurrying to the safety of his rugged Uncle Ed. The old man laughed and his gnarled, four-fingered hand patted the child rather roughly.

"Don't let inanimate objects bully you son. Pay it no heed." Bending down he loudly whispered, "Between you and me I think it needs its glass cleaned! The fool said yellow was not my colour! – I'm a Hufflepuff!"

Harry cast a quick glance at the mirror noticing it was a fogged up. Not wanting to anger it further he returned to his conversation with his Uncle Albus.

"What colour robes are you going to get, Uncle Albus?"

Madam Malkin was silently trying to make the connection between Uncle Albus, Aunt Min and Harry.

"Well I have always wanted a sunshine yellow pair but I don't suppose your aunt would appreciate that."

"I like the colour red." Harry said sincerely. "Aunt Min looks nice in red."

"Couldn't agree more Harry! Though she is a Gryffindor."

"Minerva clad in red?" Edgar asked curious. "I haven't seen her in anything but tartan and green in years."

"She has red pyjamas." Harry smiled thinking nothing of revealing such information. Edgar turned to the wizened old Headmaster with a smirk on his gruff face.

"And just why would the Headmaster know how becoming a pair of red pyjamas looks on Minerva McGonagall?"

Albus stood stock-still turning that very same shade of red. It seemed it was Madam Malkin's turn to fidget and accidentally poke herself. The snippets of information was becoming too much for her. Her sharp intake of breath brought Albus to his senses.

"Edgar, don't be so absurd! I never said anything of the sort! You are putting words into my mouth!"

"So you don't think Min looks good in red?"

"Well of course I do!" Albus cried before he could stop himself. Edgar grinned mischievously. Was it just Albus or was the room starting to get rather hot and stuffy? He started to fluster and stumble over his words. Thankfully for Albus, Madam Malkin's curiosity became too much.

"Am I correct in understanding you are taking Professor McGonagall to the Ministry Christmas Ball?"

Both wizards stopped their bickering and stared at the witch as if seeing her for the first time.

"Headmaster?" Her voice was a tone higher. She was beginning to worry she had drawn the wrong conclusion. There was still one thing she could not work out. How was Harry related to Albus, Edgar, Minerva and Filius at the same time because she had heard him call them each either uncle or aunt? Madam Malkin was discreet enough to know that it was not her place to ask and the only reason she had plucked up the courage to inquire as much as she had was because she thought she would be of assistance since she knew what robes Professor McGonagall would be wearing to the ball.

"Of course! Minerva purchased her robes here yesterday!"

Madam Malkin smiled relieved that she had not spoken out of place.

"The two of you make a lovely couple," then hastily added, "will make a lovely couple…at the ball."

She hurried off to the back of the shop and Edgar raised a sly, grey eyebrow. Before he could comment Filius and Hagrid came bustling over. Next to each other Filius looked even smaller than he naturally was and Hagrid looked even larger. They made an odd sight.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir."

"Yes Hagrid?"

"Erm. I 'ave ter be off…I er…need to see a man about…a thing…"

Albus didn't wish to know what new pet Hagrid wanted to aquire so he decided to change the subject.

"What about your dress robes, Hagrid?"

Hagrid waved an enormous hand as he headed for the door.

"Nah worry 'bout tha' I know a bloke…" He trailed off and the door shut behind him.

Filius draped a Ravenclaw blue fabric over his shoulder.

"A few bronze touches and you'll look too good for anyone to notice your height."

"I beg your pardon!" The short charms professor turned around expecting to see a rude witch only to come face to face with the aforementioned opinionated mirror.

"Ignore the damn thing, try the one in the corner instead." Edgar offered and so Filius disappeared out of sight again.

Madam Malkin came back with Edgar's robes. They were cream with red detailing as it turned out his date would be a clad in scarlet.

"And for you Headmaster…" Madam Malkin levitated a grey/silver set of robes that twinkled midnight blue. As Albus reached out to take them he felt the fine silk flutter beneath his long fingers. As the candlelight flickered so did the colour of the silk. It shimmered a lighter shade mimicking his eyes. These were the robes he would win Minerva in of that he was sure. With a spring in his step he eagerly entered the fitting room.

As he changed he could hear Edgar grumbling outside.

"Do these robes really suit me?" The Hufflepuff asked secretly fishing for comments. "Are they really portraying the fine sorcerer that I am?"

Albus, having slipped into his robes, joined his colleague posing in front of a silent mirror. Edgar stood straight, sucked in his stomach and twirled admiring his reflection.

"Do these robes make me look…you know…" he placed a hand on his belly. "…slightly…heavy?"

Albus laughed. "I never knew your were so vain Edgar!"

Edgar looked sharply at Albus, face flushed with embarrassment.

"I…well…I want to look my best for Madam Hooch!"

"Of course…"Albus replied raising an eyebrow and biting back another laugh.

"Perhaps I should try on a black pair? Black goes with anything." He hastily added.

"And I have also heard slimming."

Edgar looked appalled apparently taking this as confirmation that he was fat. Of course that was absurd because Edgar Kettleburn was a fit and well-trimmed man. Despite his scars and missing body parts he was still easy on the eyes. He had that rough and rugged look that appealed to the opposite sex. When dealing with women his dramatic and exaggeratingly gallant personality shone through.

"Looking very dashing there, Albus!" Filius squeaked from somewhere around his elbow. Edgar spun on his heel and gave Albus the once over grumbling something about "Headmaster…quirky coot…unfair" nonsense under his breath. He then rounded on Filius.

"Did you purchase your set of robes, Filius?"

"Oh yes." He cheerily chirped patting his pocket.

"And how do you know they match your date's?"

"Oh I don't." He happily replied.

Edgar turned to Albus and squinted as if trying to imagine what Minerva would be wearing.

"Will you be taking Evelyn, Filius?" Albus asked trying not to be concerned about his care of magical creatures professor.

"Oh yes! Evie is so looking forward to it." Filius' eyes glistened as he remembered his sweetheart's face.

"Well now that it is just the three of us men and Harry –"

"HARRY! Merlin where's Harry!?" Albus panicked frantically searching left and right.

"Calm down Albus, calm down. He's being fitted for his robes. Madam Malkin promised to take good care of him. They are just around the corner."

Albus' hand was covering his heart as he regained his posture. Edgar still in a grumpy mood continued,

"Well now that little Harry has been located can we please focus on me?"

Albus and Filius exchanged looks and hid their amusement.

"Of course Edgar. The world revolves around you."

Edgar either didn't hear Filius' comment or he chose to ignore it.

"So Filius, old chap, tell me about this Evie. I've never actually heard the full story." As much as Edgar would deny it he loved a good gossip.

"I wasn't aware there was a story." Filius chuckled conspiratorially.

"Now, now, Filius. Don't be like that! Wizard to wizard, man to man. You can tell us, can't he Headmaster?"

Albus held up his hands in defence as he shook his head. "Oh no! I'm not getting involved! Evelyn is a truly delightful witch and I wish them both the very best."

"Diplomatic answer," Edgar scowled.

"Thank you Albus," Filius winked. "As my pupils would say 'right back at ya'!'"

Albus eyes twinkled.

"Filius," Edgar growled.

The tiny charms professor took on a faraway look as he told his tale. "Evelyn Prudence Lansbury," he smiled. "She is the most beautiful witch I have ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon. The day she was sorted into Ravenclaw…" Filius sighed. "…I was the happiest 13 year old on the planet! Yes…I remember that day like it was yesterday. Her big brown eyes and long blond hair. She sauntered up to the Sorting Hat confident with a regal streak. Oh Evie is very elegant with a poise much like your Minerva." Filius nodded in Albus' direction. "But unlike Minerva she has no Scottish temper. Ever calm an collected is Evie…"

Filius' closed his eyes picturing the small witch in his mind. "She's a muggleborn, her parents were the Duke and Duchess of somewhere or another. She's not a tall witch but radiates respect. As soon as she entered the Great Hall she had me under a spell…undeniably beautiful…isn't she, Albus?"

"She is Filius, very beautiful," Albus nodded.

"I spent my whole third year trying to get her to notice me. She is not a shy witch just not a woman of many words…" Filius chuckled faintly, lost in memories.

"I spent my forth year trying to woo her. Disastrous!" He shook his head embarrassed at his fumbling attempts. "But despite my clumsiness she finally agreed to let me court her."

As he fell silent Edgar looked at the old charms professor in a new light. He had never before thought of Professor Flitwick as a student.

"By the end of my sixth year we were holding hands."

Edgar clapped Filius on the shoulder. "Unstoppable! Scandalous! What did your mother say!?"

"You laugh now Edgar but in those days…"

Albus was reminded of an incident in his second year involving a moving staircase, a bag of fizzing whizzbees, an abandon corridor and an unfamiliar female fifth year Hufflepuff. _My arms ached for days after that detention! It wasn't even my fault! I had never met the girl before let alone…well how dared Professor Gage assume such things!_

"Yes the good old days, eh old men!" Edgar was in a much better mood. "So if the two of you lived happily ever after how come I have never met the fair lady?"

Both Filius and Albus smiled sadly.

"With sweet Evie being a muggle of significant heritage she followed her father's wishes and married in favour of her family."

"Oh." Edgar replied bluntly but Filius shook his head. The tale did not end there.

"The muggle died not long after that but I was unaware of his death because I was out of the country and we had not corresponded since her wedding. Believe me when I say if I had known I would have married her like that." Filius snapped his fingers.

Edgar was now puzzled as to why he had never took the time to find out more about Flitwick before now.

"The years went by but I never completely forgot her. I couldn't, she was my Hogwarts sweetheart…" A lopsided regretful smile passed his wrinkled features. "By the time I had returned she had remarried another muggle. They had no children and she assures me they lived out his life happily. She loved him. But Evie is a witch, a powerful one at that, so she obviously outlived the muggle who was also some years her senior."

"So then you swooped in and made your move?" Edgar winked and Filius fell into a thoughtful silence. After a minute or two he locked eyes with Edgar.

"One day boy you'll understand, no move was made nor was it necessary." His old eyes flickered to Albus' blue. "There comes a time between two people when they reach an understanding."

Edgar nodded not fully understanding the wise words of wisdom. He placed his five-fingered hand on the professor's shoulder. "She sounds very special Filius and I look forward to meeting her."

"She is," he sighed, "she is."

Edgar was silently wondering why they had never married when Albus spoke.

"True love is beyond the realm of words and actions."

Edgar turned sharply to the old man and wondered, not for the first time, if he head read his thoughts. A cough interrupted their musings. Turning as one Madam Malkin smiled.

"Gentlemen, a little boy wishes to see the three of you."

They scuttled around the corner to find Harry Potter shifting shyly on a stool with his hands behind his back. Filius let out a low whistle and Edgar, ever one for dramatics, had to comment.

"Good looks coupled with your impressive dancing skills – Harry, there will be no stopping them! Witches will be all over you like a blue spotted rash!"

"Believe him!" Filius chuckled. "He knows all about that!"

"Oh yes, that reminds me, how did your stomach heal after that incident."

Edgar scowled at Albus and carried on unperturbed. "Witches have been chasing me for years!"

Madam Malkin made an unladylike sound that she quickly disguised as a cough.

"So does Harry meet with your approval?"

Albus beamed proudly, "Madam Malkin you have outdone yourself. We simply cannot thank you enough!"

The seamstress waved her hands embarrassed and turned her attention to Harry. He was wearing green robes, not Slytherin green but a colour that complimented his features. The robes reached his knees so he wore trousers a darker shade. Much like Minerva's robes small Celtic intricacies were stitched along the cuffs and hems.

"It brings out the colour of his lovely eyes."

Albus, Filius and Edgar all thought of Lily Potter and unbeknownst to them so did Madam Malkin. Whilst standing to be measured Harry had absentmindedly wiped his messy hair out of his eyes and the shopkeeper had caught a glimpse of his famous scar. She then accidentally pricked herself, which brought her out of her shocked trance and she had quickly reverted back to the professionalism she was known for. Whilst shortening his robes Madam Malkin had sifted through what little information she knew and came up with some most unreal explanations. In the end she had gathered that Harry Potter referred to Minerva McGonagall as his aunt and Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick and Edgar Kettleburn as his uncles. Wondering whether there was any biological attachments made her head hurt. The possibilities were absurd because she, along with the rest of the magical community, was under the impression Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was living with relatives which she was fairly certain were muggle. Another thought that boggled her was that Harry Potter would be attending the Ministry Ball and Albus Dumbledore would be accompanying Minerva McGonagall. Now standing there beside the man in question her brow creased in thought as she queried over the fact that the Headmaster had introduced the boy as just 'Harry'. _Is he trying to keep his identity a secret?_

She stood back and watched as the child interacted with the professors. _They do seem awfully close. Something just doesn't add up._ She would have to talk to Athena about it but in the meantime she remained tight-lipped. It was not her place to divulge the information and her customers relied on her discretion, a fact she took great pride in. Many would cringe to know the secrets she knew of.

"He was also very keen on this material," she held up a blue silk fabric with shooting stars and moons, "and I noticed he took a fancy to this as well." She indicated a thick, rich, red fabric with a single lion prancing across. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of making two more sets of robes."

Albus eyes twinkled madly having seen the fabrics and his smile grew even wider. "I too find it terribly hard to deny such innocent eyes." He ruffled Harry's hair fatherly.

"Now what of your dress robes Headmaster?"

Albus looked down at himself then smiled broadly at the plump witch. "Marvellous! I will pay for the lot!"

Madam Malkin nodded then turned her attention to the fussy care of magical creatures professor. Edgar flung his arms in the air. "Oh, if I must!" He huffed giving in to the witches pestering.

"You'll all look very handsome Professors as will you, Harry." She playfully tapped the little boy on the end of his nose and offered him a blueberry-bang lollypop.

After the wizards left another owl was sent to the McGonagall Manor.

* * *

"Albus! It's always a pleasure to see you in here!" The shopkeeper came around from the counter and shook Albus' hand warmly. "What can I do for you today?" 

"Well actually Tiberius, I would like you to meet someone."

"Oh?" Tiberius stepped back and smiled and Edgar and Filius.

"Professor Fitwick and Professor Kettleburn but the real reason for my trip is…" Albus stepped to the side and in front of Tiberius stood a small lad with black hair and glasses.

"Hi…Sir." He waved shyly.

Tiberius was pleasantly surprised and quickly glanced back at Albus before returning his gaze to the nervous child. He bent down so that they were level and held out his hand.

"Well hello there little one. My name is Tiberius and this is my toyshop." He smiled warmly and watched as the little boy's green eyes widened and roamed the toyshop. They lingered on various toys and objects before coming to rest on the owner himself.

"H-hello Mr Tiberius. I'm Harry P-"

Harry couldn't finish his sentence because as he shook hands with the shopkeeper Tiberius was suddenly suspended in midair in a full body bind. Filius stood stock-still, amazed at Harry's abilities. Edgar looked on with awe. Two young witches, shop assistances, came running from behind the counter ready to reprimand the wizards but were cut short when Albus began laughing. Very confused Harry bit his lip and hid his head in his arms and began to cry. Alarmed the blond-haired witch, later introduced as Claire O'Malley, quickly bent down to comfort Harry only to succumb to the same fate. The lone shop assistant squealed and ran back behind the counter. This snapped Albus from his fit of laughter and he quickly picked Harry up. The boy buried his head in Albus' chest where his sobs were muffled by Albus' flowing white beard.

"Wh-wh-what? Headmaster?" Edgar stuttered confused.

"Accidental magic?" Filius managed to choke out.

"Oh no, no. This wasn't Harry's doing." Albus offered as explanation.

Edgar was still spluttering and having trouble completing a sentence.

"If it wasn't Harry, then who?" Filius gave Albus a sidelong glance apparently wondering if he was liable. "Albus?"

"I should have expected this." Albus chuckled to himself. "She always was a worrier." He tried to coax Harry out of his hiding place. "I know it wasn't you, Harry." Harry gripped harder onto Albus' beard. "Tiberius and the lady are alright. Look." Slowly Harry turned his head. Albus wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead. He flicked his wrist and with a few muttered words Tiberius and Claire were planted feet firmly on the ground and released from the body bind.

"Minerva!" Filius yelped.

"Minerva?" Edgar asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, Minerva." Albus eyes twinkled with mirth. "In hindsight I realise she cooperated far too easily."

"Minerva?" Edgar repeated.

"Yes Minerva! Auntie Min! Aunt Merv! Professor McGonagall!" Filius sounded exasperated. Edgar's rough face took on a look of comprehension that quickly changed back to confusion.

"Minerva?" He asked incredulously. "But what does she have against a toyshop owner and his assistant?" Filius stopped chuckling and too became confused so Albus explained.

"Minerva, I can only assume, is slightly paranoid and though she may trust us," Albus frowned and muttered to himself, "at least I hope she trusts us." He looked back to Filius and Edgar, "she has Harry's safety first and foremost at hand. Not being here herself she stooped to this." He finished waving his free hand, blinking, not sure whether to be offended or just amused.

"So Minerva cast numerous protective charms and defensive spells on Harry here so that anyone he came into contact with ended up six feet in the air?" Filius said scratching his head.

"A little extreme don't you think?" Edgar chuckled.

"Well she was never one to do things half-heartedly."

"How come we and Madam Malkin aren't affected?"

Albus answered. "I suppose it would be highly inconvenient if we were to activate the spells and I can only assume Minerva took into account that Madam Malkin would have to be exempt in order to fit Harry's robes."

"Clever, I'll give her that. I must ask her which spells she used to manage that."

The three fell silent and all but Harry had forgotten that they were in the middle of a toyshop. It wasn't until Harry squirmed in Albus' grasp to catch a toy butterfly, that they were brought back to the present.

"Oh Tiberius, Miss O'Malley! I am so sorry!" Albus let Harry go and turned his attention to the forgotten shop owner. "I was a million miles away. As you may have gathered it would appear Harry's aunt is a tad overprotective."

But Tiberius had thoroughly enjoyed himself. "Not at all Albus. I needed some excitement. I haven't had this much fun since 2 years back when an eight-year old let loose a niffler. Wreaked havoc but it was jolly good fun watching them try to catch it!"

Edgar then went into inquiring what type of niffler it was and from his own experiences the top ten ways to catching a niffler. Filius was engaged in a conversation with Miss O'Malley and the other shop assistant who were both old Ravenclaw pupils of his. So Albus went off in search of Harry. He found him tucked away in the far corner playing with a group of dragons. Albus conjured a chair and Harry happily plonked down in his lap.

"That silver-blue one," Harry said pointing to a dragon flying past his head, "is a Swedish Short-snout. They live in the mountains in Sweden. And that one!" he shifted quickly and ducked as a big black one flew past. "He was a Hungarian Horntail." Harry turned to look at Albus. Eyes wide he said very seriously, "Hagrid says they are harmless but Uncle Ed told me that they are very, _very_ scary! You are not to touch them they eat little boys."

Albus sat back and listened intently. He of course knew an awful lot about dragons due to his discovery of the twelve uses for dragons' blood but he was genuinely interested in what Harry had to say. They sat that way for quite sometime until Tiberius came and found them.

"Oh there you are! Ah, yes. Dragons. Beautiful animals. So Harry, Edgar tells me you like magical creatures and are ever so good at taking care of them. He told me you were even brave enough to meet a hippogriff!"

Harry stood straight and nodded proudly.

"And Fawkes has taken a special liking to him." Albus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Really? Well then you, Harry, must be special because from my experience Fawkes is temperamental soul."

"He befriends the purest of hearts."

"Is that what Albus has been telling you."

A muggle aeroplane enchanted to fly captured Harry's attention and he pursued it further into the shop. The two wizards followed at a more leisurely pace.

"So who is this young lad who has everybody so enamoured?"

Albus didn't answer immediately and when he did he seemingly changed the subject. "Was my dear deputy in here yesterday?"

"Professor McGonagall?" Albus nodded. "She was, together with the quidditch player Hooch and that pretty medi-witch. You know Albus, I am single at the moment." Tiberius hinted. "Actually it was very unusual. I have only ever seen her in here with you and even then I get the distinct impression she disapproves. But yesterday," Tiberius rubbed his chin baffled. "Well, she bought half the shop!"

Albus chuckled and Tiberius gave him a sideways glance. "I take it Harry is the lucky boy."

Again Albus nodded but he was wondering whether he would describe Harry as lucky.

"So Harry is what had those three delightful witches in such a state. Classic. And just look at you," Tiberius gestured. "The Great Albus Dumbledore!"

"I can take my business elsewhere." Albus smirked.

"What business? That lovely lady of yours bought everything yesterday!"

Albus audibly sighed.

"What are you brooding about?" Tiberius turned to Albus.

Albus threw his hands up in the air. "Well now what am I going to get Harry for Christmas?"

* * *

Suffice to say Albus left the toyshop discouraged but Harry was overjoyed. Filius was ever cheerful at having chatted with two old pupils and Edgar was pleased to have made a new acquaintance. To get back on top they visited Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. 

Moods improved after a quick dose of sugar the four of them made their way to Flourish and Blotts where they each purchased several books. It was there Albus had a brainwave. He knew exactly what to fill little Harry's stocking with – Gambol and Japes joke items.

"Anything that boy so much as looks at is to be placed on my tab." Albus patiently explained to the shop assistant, a young lad in his early twenties.

Most was secretly bought for Christmas but Harry did leave with a screaming yo-yo and pockets full of belch powder.

Filius wandered off to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks to stock up on his stationary so Edgar eagerly escorted Harry to Magical Menagerie with Albus close behind. Whilst Albus struck up conversation with the witch behind the counter Edgar enthusiastically identified the various creatures for sale.

"Stand back Harry. That, young man, is a fire crab."

"A fire crab? Cool! Does it spurt fire out of its mouth?" Harry leant closer examining its jewel-encrusted shell.

"It does spurt fire," Edgar explained pulling Harry back a reasonable distance. "But not out of its mouth."

Harry giggled desperately wanting to poke the gigantic tortoise's rear end though obviously reluctant as Edgar clarified, "Though you may never have given it much thought, you are probably rather fond of your eyebrows. You never really know how much something means to you until you lose them." He finished seriously. "Don't ever take your eyebrows for granted Harry!"

Harry nodded as his right hand slowly came up to check his eyebrows were still where he had left them that very morning.

Leaving the pet shop Edgar went off to find Filius and Hagrid whilst Albus took Harry to Quality Quidditch Supplies. In the short amount of time Harry had been living in the magical community he had grown to love quidditch. So it warmed Albus' heart to see Harry's eyes light up with glee. He pushed all negative thoughts aside and solely focused upon the five year old he now thought of as a son. Harry was hopping about, skipping excitedly. He squealed and tugged on Albus' arm impatiently as he recited what the Gryffindor quidditch team had obviously told him about the various items. They both tried on seeker goggles and gloves. Harry drooled over the various brooms and was over the moon when a boy, a few years his senior, begged his mum to purchase what in his opinion was the best broom in the shop – the Kiddies Comet.

"That's my broom! That's my broom!"

"You are very lucky to have such kind and caring aunts Harry."

Harry happily agreed. Very lucky indeed.

Half an hour later Filius and Edgar entered the quidditch shop. They had found Hagrid who had just one more errand to run then he would meet them in the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. Albus decided he and Harry would catch the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts and have their tea with Minerva instead. He knew she was worried so he wanted to set her mind at ease.

The two of them exited the Leaky Cauldron and turned into a quiet alleyway. Albus told Harry to hold out his wand hand. They had a small discussion about how Harry didn't know which hand to hold out because he didn't have a wand but in the end Harry raised his right hand, as did Albus. Harry blinked then suddenly a luridly purple, triple-decker bus stood before them. The door folded open and an old, crazy looking wizard sat behind the wheel. He had very thick glasses and wispy white hair. He introduced himself as Ernie Prang. Albus paid their fair, declining the offer of hot chocolate, and they were told to take a seat. They made their way up to the second floor and sat in two mismatched armchairs. Harry's was a worn, green, comfy chair and Albus' was a plum coloured, leather chair. As the bus grew in speed the candles in brackets on the wall began to shake. Harry clasped Albus' hand tightly as his armchair began to bump around. Albus cast a quick sticking charm and their chairs stayed in place. Once Harry got used to the strange way of travelling he rather enjoyed it. He preferred it to floo powder any day.

"Next stop: Hogwarts."

Albus recast his warming charms on Harry's cloak and made sure his hat was covering his ears. It was a long and chilly walk from the gates to the entrance of the castle. It wouldn't do to have Harry catching a cold after such a delightful day. They returned home to the welcoming arms of Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry I took forever to update. My computer broke and I lost everything! I'll admit I wallowed in self-pity for a while. Then I pinched my Dad's laptop and started reading other ADMM fanfics. I finally bucked up my ideas and rewrote what I lost; luckily a lot of it was handwritten in notebooks before hand. 

Well anyway I just want to apologize and thank everyone for sticking with me. I promise my next update won't be so long in coming. It won't be next week though because I'm off skiing but hopefully the week after. Cheers! PiER


End file.
